Spinner's End
by saizo
Summary: Depuis qu'il a posé ses yeux pour la première fois sur ce visage, il l'a haïe. Il n'a jamais pu supporter son orgueil, si sale. Alors qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de l'emmener chez lui? Cette ambivalence en lui le tue... Que la guerre des nerfs commence!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : « Spinner's End's princess » **

Quoi de plus effrayant qu'une enfant de trois ans qui tient des discours de ministre ? Cette gamine a toujours été dotée d'une verve et d'une précocité hors du commun, ce qui aurait pu en faire une sorcière exceptionnelle, si seulement… Qui de nos jours, en particulier chez les moldus, sait lire à cet âge-là ? Cette sale vermine, censée représenter l'avenir d'une nation ; ces enfants pourris gâtés, sont devenus pires que des larves. Celle-là… elle était différente.

Ses parents, comme nombre de familles moldues, habitaient cette rue : Spinner's End. Je ne l'apercevais jamais beaucoup, je n'étais présent dans ce sordide quartier que lors des vacances scolaires d'été. Je ne la connaissais pas plus que ça, mais déjà à l'époque, je ne l'aimais pas. Afficher une telle arrogance lorsqu'on est encore trop petit pour donner la main à ses parents sans avoir à se hisser sur la pointe des pieds, devrait être puni d'une condamnation à mort. Ces gamins-là ne font jamais des individus respectables. Respectables… pff… quelle ironie dans sa bouche, quelle dérision ! Il ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire âcre. Il se rappelle la fois où il l'a croisée pour la première fois, dans cette même rue : elle tenait fièrement serrée entre ses bras, une peluche représentant un gros chien noir… gros… pour le gabarit de l'enfant à l'époque. Déjà ce simple détail l'avait incommodé au plus haut point, il ne n'avait pu s'empêcher de repenser à Black, ce petit crétin… son ennemi juré… malheureusement, il ne pourrait jamais faire montre de son animosité envers lui lors d'un duel ! Quel gâchis qu'il ait été tué d'une manière aussi ridicule ! Il aurait tant aimé en être l'auteur.

Il se rappellera toujours ce regard plein de mépris qu'une fillette lui avait adressé… trois ans seulement… si ses parents n'avaient pas été présents, je pense que je ne me serais pas embarrassé de formalités… j'aurais pu la tuer sur le coup. Le regard noir et terrifiant du maître des potions avait toujours eu l'effet qu'il désirait sur les gens qui avaient le malheur de le croiser… le regard d'un mangemort porte malheur à celui qui le croise… Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas cillé. Il avait entendu ses parents la réprimander ; lui dire que fixer les gens de la sorte ne se faisait pas « c'est impoli ma chérie ! » Ma chérie… une peste pareille… quelle niaiserie ! Mais, elle, n'avait pas détaché ses yeux des siens, elle s'était contentée d'esquisser un sourire méprisant, un regard étrangement froid pour une fillette de cet âge… un regard, qui bêtement, l'avait marqué plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru… plus qu'il n'aurait dû.

Ce… couple, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser avec un rictus de dégoût, paraissait être tout ce qu'il y a de plus propre et respectable, et là encore… Ils étaient très appréciés par le voisinage. Pourtant, personne ne pensait plus de la même manière lorsque tout a basculé pour elle. Les habitants de cette rue allaient certainement mourir un jour étouffés par l'hypocrisie.

Lui-même, à son arrivée en ce lieu, avait fait l'objet de quelques rumeurs douteuses. Heureusement, la faculté à la lâcheté de ces gens-là est telle qu'ils agissent différemment de la manière dont ils pensent… à supposer qu'ils soient capables de penser dans l'individualité. Enfin, heureusement… tout est relatif.

Ils habitaient en face de chez lui, il n'avait donc pas pu manquer ce changement. L'été qui avait suivi sa première rencontre avec elle, alors qu'il revenait dans sa demeure pour y passer les vacances, il l'avait revue. Il ne l'avait pas reconnue de suite, d'ailleurs, il avait failli ne pas la reconnaître du tout. C'étaient ses yeux qui l'avaient trahie, toujours aussi fiers malgré l'insalubrité de ses nouvelles conditions de vie. Elle avait tellement changé ; elle qui était toujours bien mise était devenue d'une saleté repoussante, son visage et ses bras étaient recouverts d'écorchures et de cicatrices, son teint d'une pâleur de cadavre. Mais le plus effrayant était qu'elle semblait avoir beaucoup trop vieilli pour que seulement un an se soit écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. En un mot, elle était misérable.

Il n'avait pas tardé à connaître les causes d'une telle évolution, les rumeurs allant bon train dans le voisinage. Ce couple de moldus s'était avéré comporter un sorcier. Au moment où elle avait eu quatre ans, âge auquel débute normalement l'apprentissage magique d'un sorcier, son père avait révélé la véritable nature de sa condition. En apprenant la nouvelle, elle se serait enfuie, abandonnant derrière elle, enfant et mari, il ne l'a pas supporté, il en est mort. Que de sensibleries ! Quel dommage ! Une fillette si précoce, mais cracmol… du moins, si elle ne l'était pas, elle le deviendrait sûrement. Un enfant dont les dons magiques ne sont pas exploités, perd ses facultés, non stimulées ; elles finissent par disparaître.

Hn ! Personne n'avait pris soin d'elle, malgré l'affection que tout le monde disait lui porter. Cela faisait quatorze ans maintenant qu'elle jonchait les ordures de cette même rue, toujours postée au même endroit ; sous la fenêtre de son ancienne demeure. Même si ses yeux avaient perdu cette lueur de rouerie, l'arrogance déplacée qu'ils dégageaient compte tenu des circonstances, lui ont valu le surnom de : « Spinner's End's Princess », la princesse des ordures, comme se plaisent à railler les adolescents boutonneux qui la persécutent depuis qu'elle a atterri dans la rue. La princesse de la rue… surnom qui aurait pu paraître déplacé si l'on faisait abstraction du fait qu'elle en avait été affublé alors qu'elle n'avait que quatre ans, par ces gamins du même âge. Elle ne semblait survivre au milieu des immondices que pour être la cible de leurs moqueries. Elle trônait là, comme attendant la venue de quelque chose ou quelqu'un, durant des journées entières. D'ailleurs, il ne peut démentir le sentiment, presque de satisfaction qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'il avait appris sa nouvelle condition. La culpabilité n'a jamais été sa spécialité. Ça t'apprendra à arborer des airs de sang bleu. Non, rien à faire, il ne l'appréciait vraiment pas, … et pourtant…

Il se souvient même avoir vu cette bande de décérébrés l'agresser en pleine rue, sans retenue, et devant témoins. Personne n'avait daigné la secourir. Remarque… Lui-même regardait faire de derrière les carreaux de sa demeure, pas qu'il aurait été incapable de mettre un terme à ces gamineries… il n'en ressentait tout simplement pas l'envie. Ses étés étaient si mornes qu'ils avaient bien besoin d'être égaillés de temps en temps. Il regardait, observait, parfois depuis la fenêtre de ses appartements, avec une férocité et un élan de sadisme presque malsains, toutes les souffrances quelle endurait, patientant, attendant ardemment jusqu'au jour où il verrait cette dernière lueur de fierté quitter les yeux voilés.

Mais malgré son état lamentable, elle restait digne…pff ! Digne de quoi ? De ramper dans la fange et dans la boue, de vivre comme un rat d'égouts ?

Puis, petit à petit, le mépris s'est transformé en indifférence, il ne faisait plus que se demander, chaque été lorsqu'il la revoyait, comment elle faisait pour résister aux rudes hivers qu'offrait la Grande-Bretagne.

Toutefois, son regard à elle vis-à-vis de lui, ne change pas, c'est toujours le même : haineux et impérieux. Elle n'a rien, outre son aspect repoussant, susceptible d'attirer la sympathie. Et pourtant…

En Angleterre, les étés sont pluvieux. Je me souviens l'avoir observée des heures durant, elle assise entre des cartons boueux dégageant une odeur pestilentielle de pourriture, sous une pluie battante, soutenant mon regard, sans jamais cligner une seule fois des paupières… presque comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Jamais elle n'aurait quémandé l'aide ou encore la charité de quiconque, son code d'honneur l'interdit. Lorsqu'elle vous regarde, entre ses rideaux de cheveux crasseux, elle semble interdire avec une féroce volonté, quiconque de l'approcher. La gamine à la verve exacerbée, ça fait quatorze ans que je n'ai pas entendu le son de sa voix.

Chaque été, lorsque je rentrais de l'école de sorcellerie, je me demandais toujours vaguement comment elle pouvait bénéficier d'une croissance si normale compte tenu de conditions de vie aussi déplorables… comment et surtout, pourquoi elle s'acharnait à vouloir continuer à vivre.

Je n'ai jamais éprouvé de sympathie à son égard, sa situation ne m'a jamais culpabilisé, alors pourquoi maintenant ? … De la pitié ? … non, plutôt du dégoût et une animosité prononcée. Des remords ?... Tss ! Foutaises. Je ne connais pas aussi bien le sens de ce terme que semble le croire le vieux fou… Des crimes réputés atroces, j'en ai commis… par centaines, j'ai participé à ce genre d'assauts qu'on pourrait qualifier de boucheries, je n'éprouve aujourd'hui qu'une vague nausée lorsque j'y repense. Des viols… han ! Quelques-uns aussi du temps où je vouais au Seigneur des Ténèbres un véritable culte, et une loyauté sans faille… des plus jeunes, biens plus attirantes et plus fragiles… parfois encore vierges, souvent même… Et pourtant, je ne m'étais encore jamais posé de cas de conscience à ce sujet jusqu'à ce jour.

Je ne faisais qu'attendre… avec une impatience presque indécente, le jour où je verrais cette petite flamme d'amour propre dans ses yeux arrogants s'éteindre… Cette lueur était tout ce qu'elle semblait posséder, son extinction était sans doute synonyme de la destruction la plus complète de sa personne. Curieusement, et je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi, quand ce jour est arrivé, je n'en ai pas éprouvé autant de plaisir que je l'aurais souhaité.

Aujourd'hui même, en revenant du Chemin de traverse, je l'ai vue se faire agresser toujours par les même voyous, comme c'était devenu monnaie courante depuis des années. Jamais elle ne criait, jamais elle ne pleurait. Seulement, avec les années, ces gamins stupides se sont changés en de sombres crétins au cerveau saturé par les hormones, incapables de réfléchir avec la partie supérieure de leur anatomie. Elle, elle n'avait rien pour elle ; seuls ses yeux demeuraient une source d'attention perpétuelle. Mais, en bons adolescents raisonnant avec leurs entrejambes, son aspect ou sa saleté repoussante semblaient être les dernières de leurs préoccupations, ils avaient avant tout des besoins bestiaux et primaires à assouvir. Ce qu'il était après tout, mal placé pour critiquer étant donnés ses antécédents.

Il n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin d'intervenir, et pourtant… il n'avait pas supporté de les voir la toucher de cette manière-là, il ne savait pas pourquoi… sans doute parce que c'est trop facile de briser une femme de cette manière-là, il n'a jamais aimé jouer la carte de la facilité. C'est bon pour les lâches et les faibles. Il n'avait jamais entendu ses cris ni vu couler ses larmes, pas même après une persécution. Mais aujourd'hui, il a senti, il ne sait pour quelle obscure raison, la colère monter en lui et lui embrumer la tête.

Cependant, sa fierté à elle était là, toujours et il se refusait à intervenir tant qu'elle n'aurait pas exprimé clairement le besoin d'une aide extérieure.

Lorsque l'un de ces abrutis avait essayé de lui retirer son pantalon après l'avoir débarrassée de sa seule chemise, il avait assisté à un phénomène dont il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle aurait pu être l'origine s'il ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux. Le garçon en question avait été expulsé par une sorte d'aura pourpre qu'il semblait être le seul à voir. Lui, l'observait toujours derrière la fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée, ses nerfs étant à chaque minute, soumis à une pression de plus en plus difficile à gérer. Ils l'avaient à présent immobilisée à force de la frapper et pratiquement mise à nue. Il n'interviendrait pas… pas avant qu'elle ne ravale sa fierté mal placée… il savait qu'elle le voyait, elle savait qu'il observait la scène. Et quand cette faible lumière qui continuait douloureusement de briller au fond de son regard, quand tout son amour propre se fut envolé, qu'il avait vu cette unique larme couler sur la joue ensanglantée et ses yeux bruns lui lancer ce regard suppliant à sauver le peu d'honneur qui lui restait,… il avait cessé de se contenir. Il avait explosé, tout en étant le premier à être étonné de la violence de sa réaction. Une fois sa haine déversée, il ne souciait plus guère d'en avoir expédié plus de la moitié à l'hôpital. Il ne l'avait pas supporté, non, il n'avait pas supporté de voir des individus si peu honorables apposer leurs mains source de souillures sur elle qui luttait à chaque instant pour préserver un semblant de dignité. Il n'avait pas supporté de les voir essayer d'abuser d'elle de la sorte. Elle n'avait jamais inspiré sa pitié, il n'a jamais culpabilisé lorsque lui-même avait abusé de jeunes femmes… mais là, c'était différent. Aucune d'elles ne s'était battue comme cette gamine. Et pourtant…

Je sais pertinemment que je n'aurais pas dû, j'ai commis une erreur monumentale en l'emmenant ici. Elle a perdu connaissance juste après que ses agresseurs aient été neutralisés. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi je suis intervenu. C'est comme si son bon sens s'était bloqué sur la fonction veilleuse. En la voyant ainsi évanouie dans la boue, trempée, à moitié nue et recouverte de blessures diverses, il n'avait pas réfléchi : il l'avait recouverte de sa cape sans plus attendre et l'avait conduite en lieu sûr… Chose ô combien curieuse si l'on tient compte que la sécurité de cette fille n'a jamais été une priorité jusqu'à lors. Il ne comprenait pas, il détestait lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas le sens de ses propres actes, c'était chose rarissime, mais Merlin ce qu'il pouvait détester quand les évènements prenaient une tournure qu'il ne pouvait contrôler ! En particulier lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa propre personne.

Et maintenant, dans quel bourbier il se retrouve ! Mais qu'est-ce qui l'a pris ? Tout ça est ridicule, ça ne rime à rien ! Il ne sait pas pourquoi il l'a fait, mais maintenant, il se retrouve assis en face d'elle pour la première fois. Il lui fait face, à ce visage pâle ravagé par la misère et les coups, et toujours inconscient… il n'a plus le choix… elle est là, sur ce fauteuil, face à lui. Et maintenant, il ne sait pas ce qu'il va pouvoir en faire. Il va lui falloir trouver une solution rapidement à cet acte inconsidéré qu'il a commis en la prenant avec lui. Comment va-t-elle réagir quand elle reprendra ses esprits et qu'elle se rendra compte du lieu où elle se trouve alors qu'ils se sont toujours respectueusement méprisés ?

Non, jamais il n'aurait dû l'emmener chez lui !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Premier contact **

Elle est là, inconsciente, toujours recouverte de sa propre cape. Il la regarde… il ne peut que la regarder. Comment détacher ses yeux d'un tel spectacle ? Lui, qui ne faisait que l'observer de loin de loin, toujours avec dédain… le voilà qui la ramène chez lui… Cela ne rime à rien.

Qu'allait-il en faire ? La jeter dehors une fois qu'elle serait réveillée ?

Elle est vraiment répugnante, ses cheveux sont si longs qu'ils semblent n'avoir jamais été coupés ; ce qui aurait pu être un atout si leur saleté repoussante n'avait pas constitué un obstacle quant à la distinction de leur couleur et qu'ils ne ressemblaient pas à un vieux paillasson crasseux.

Son estomac se noue un instant : elle a ouvert les yeux. Pourquoi cette sensation ? Il ne lui doit rien après tout. Au contraire, j'ai même évité qu'elle se fasse violer… Alors pourquoi me dévisage-t-elle de la sorte ?

…

Ses yeux… ils n'ont rien de spécial, ils sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal : marrons. Et pourtant, ils portent en eux cette étincelle de haine et de rage contenues qui font d'elle un volcan en sommeil… Il les reconnaîtrait entre mille. Il se demande vaguement ce qu'il se passerait si le volcan entrait en irruption.

Elle cligne des paupières, ça le sort de ses pensées. Il réalise avec un certain étonnement qu'elle n'a l'air ni effrayé ni surpris du lieu où elle se trouve. Pourtant, après avoir soutenu son regard durant quelques secondes, c'est comme si elle est frappée par la foudre. Ses prunelles adoptent une expression de terreur… pourquoi ?

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je n'en suis pas la cause. Ses yeux, dont je n'avais jamais perçu les larmes jusqu'à tout à l'heure, s'humectent de nouveau. Pourquoi ?

Ils cherchent quelque chose autour d'elle.

Qu'est-ce que ce gémissement plaintif signifie ?

Il ne comprend pas et ça l'énerve, il sent la colère commencer à monter en lui. Pourquoi ne se décide-t-elle pas à parler ? Sa voix…il vient de l'entendre…elle n'est pas muette … qu'attend-elle ? Que veut-elle ?

D'un coup, elle se lève, comme mordue par un sombral, la cape qui la recouvre tombe à ses pieds. Elle se précipite vers la porte et sort de la pièce. Incrédule, il la laisse partir. Il entend la porte d'entrée claquer. Là, ses nerfs se réveillent… pourquoi est-il si irrité par le comportement ingrat de cette gamine… après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il s'attendait à des remerciements de sa part…

En fait, si ! Il voulait qu'elle se sente redevable envers lui qu'elle méprise tant. Il sait que ce serait la pire des humiliations pour elle. Il ne se voile pas la face… depuis qu'il a vu cette arrogance en elle pour la toute première fois, il n'a qu'une idée en tête : la briser. Ou plus exactement… faire en sorte qu'elle se brise elle-même… oui, c'est ça… ce serait pire que tout, et il le sait. C'est pour cela également qu'il l'a débarrassée de ces voyous tout à l'heure ; il ne cherche pas à se mentir, il en a conscience. C'est pour ça et pour ça uniquement qu'il était à ce point hors de lui en les voyant oser la toucher : c'est un combat entre eux deux seulement et il ne laissera personne interférer. Il ne laissera personne tout gâcher. Il la fera plier… il ne s'y prendra pas par la force, ce n'est pas ce qu'il cherche et ce n'est pas ce qui aura raison de sa fierté. Ce serait trop facile… et ce n'est pas comme ça que ces choses-là fonctionnent.

Un crissement de pneus… Sûrement encore l'ivrogne du bout de la rue, songe-t-il, le bras appuyé sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, sa tête reposant dans sa paume.

BAAAMMMM

Il se redresse vivement, la voiture a percuté quelque chose. Il entend un second bruit sourd. Il se dirige à grandes enjambées vers le hall d'entrée… Et quel spectacle lorsqu'il ouvre la porte !

Elle est là, étendue sur le bitume, un filet de sang s'écoulant de sa tempe. Ce malade mental a sûrement encore fait la tournée des bars de Londres avant de regagner cette fausse à purin qui lui sert de maison.

Il l'a percutée… Il s'approche de ce corps inerte et couvert d'ecchymoses. Il comprend alors la raison de sa réaction au moment où elle a repris ses esprits : elle tient dans ses bras cette hideuse peluche que la fillette de trois ans serrait fortement contre elle le jour de leur première rencontre.

Un détail cloche. Le chien est anormalement propre et en bon état pour appartenir à une telle souillon…il semble presque neuf… Pourquoi prend-elle tellement soin d'un simple jouet quand elle n'est pas fichue de soigner un tant soit peu sa propre personne ? Ça n'a pas de sens. Elle est revenue pour ça et pour ça uniquement. Il s'approche encore. Il peut voir sa poitrine se soulever péniblement au rythme d'une respiration difficile.

C'est à ce moment précis que CA le frappe ; il n'avait même pas envisagé le fait qu'elle puisse avoir été tuée par la violence d'un tel impact. Pourquoi cela lui paraissait-il si inconcevable ? Pourtant, ce n'est qu'une moldue…

…

Non. C'est faux ! Il a pu en attester par lui-même, bien qu'elle ne possède aucune maîtrise des bases les plus élémentaires de magie, il s'agit bien d'une sorcière. Il la jauge : lui debout, démesurément grand toisant cette masse informe qui gît sur le goudron.

Ses sourcils bruns se froncent, elle a mal… c'est bien fait : elle n'avait pas à s'enfuir sans crier gare ni à agir avec une telle désinvolture.

J'espère que c'est insupportable !

Cependant, elle ne peut rester éternellement là… elle n'a toujours pas rouvert les yeux. Il jette un œil autour d'eux et un sourire amer se dessine sur ses lèvres ; évidemment, comme toujours lorsque les circonstances deviennent embarrassantes, personne n'est présent… c'était à prévoir. Comme si le fait de se cloîtrer chez soi dès que quelque chose tourne mal, de fermer les yeux et de se boucher les oreilles, constituait un remède au sentiment de culpabilité qu'ils éprouvent de ne pas intervenir. Un sentiment de culpabilité ?... Tss… Simplement la peur du qu'en dira-t-on ! Car en réalité, il lui suffit de lever les yeux vers les habitations, pour apercevoir les regards inquisiteurs cachés derrière les rideaux… ces regards curieux comme il est interdit de l'être lorsque l'on ne veut surtout en aucun cas se sentir concerné par quoi que ce soit envers quiconque : la fameuse doctrine que l'on prône ici du : « rien vu, rien entendu »… C'est franchement pitoyable !

Toutefois,…si elle reste là, elle reste par là-même vulnérable à d'autres agressions… et ce risque, il ne peut pas se permettre de le prendre. Non… il ne peut pas courir le risque de laisser une tierce personne lui infliger cette leçon d'humilité qu'il brûle de lui donner depuis des années. Non… il ne peut pas la laisser là. Il doit la ramener, là où elle n'aura d'autre chose à craindre que le traitement que son orgueil va subir… Il ne sait pas encore comment il va s'y prendre, mais ces années au service de Voldemort entant qu'espion à la solde de Dumbledore lui ont au moins apporté la capacité douloureusement acquise malgré de sérieuses prédispositions, de réfléchir rapidement.

Ca ne faisait aucun doute qu'il allait trouver. Mais, pour lors, il devait la ramener chez lui, là où le seul danger potentiel pour elle, serait lui.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, elle s'était péniblement redressée et lui faisait à présent face, peinant à se tenir droite. Elle serre fermement contre sa poitrine dénudée cette peluche noire, ses longs cheveux emmêlés, empourprés à présent par le sang qui s'écoule de sa tête, collant les unes aux autres les mèches déjà poisseuses de tant d'années passées dans la rue. S'il n'y avait pas cette aura froide et arrogante tout autour d'elle, on croirait voir une enfant sauvage qui se serait retrouvée perdue en pleine ville par l'opération du saint esprit. Mais…les formes apparentes de cette fille le rappellent à la réalité ; elle n'est plus une enfant… elle ne l'est plus depuis l'âge de quatre ans… l'a-t-elle seulement été ?

Il lui tend une main, écœuré à la simple idée qu'elle puisse le toucher. Il sait que c'est là que tout va se jouer. Si elle accepte cette aide, c'en est fini d'elle… c'est qu'elle n'a aucune idée de ses intentions et il part d'ores et déjà avec une longueur d'avance considérable sur elle. Et… la naïveté est le plus dangereux de tous les défauts. Elle regarde alternativement cette main tendue et le visage de l'homme, il sait qu'il vient de semer le doute dans l'esprit de la fille. Ses yeux buns perdent peu à peu leur lueur de méfiance, mais le regard ne se radoucit pas pour autant… Il semble demander pourquoi… Il répond à la question qu'elle ne peut ou ne veut pas formuler.

- Une blessure de ce genre, dans ces conditions, fit-il en désignant d'un signe de tête dédaigneux le tas de cartons dans lequel elle a élu domicile,… c'est la mort qui vous attend !

Et c'est la vérité ! Si le bruit qu'il a entendu est bien celui du choc entre le véhicule et cette gamine, il se peut que cette blessure à la tempe ne soit pas la seule lésion dont elle souffre… et avec l'insalubrité de ses conditions de vie, il serait plus qu'inconscient de rester seule dans la rue.

Il aurait pu mentir, ça aurait pu être faux, mais…il n'aime pas prendre les ennemis en traître lorsqu'il a l'opportunité de démontrer sa suprématie à la régulière. Il veut gagner, remporter honorablement la victoire sur elle, lui faire ravaler ses regards condescendants et attiser sa haine. Il ne lui ment pas, elle a très peu de chances de s'en tirer vivante si elle ne reçoit pas des soins rapidement.

Et puis…, elle sait que ce n'est pas comme si elle demandait la charité, elle n'a jamais accepté l'aide de quiconque, ne l'a jamais implorée d'ailleurs et là… le doute dans ses prunelles montre qu'elle hésite. Malgré son regard dur et austère, elle est restée naïve… elle ne doit pas lui faire confiance, et pourtant…elle hésite.

Finalement, elle saisit ma main. C'est dégoûtant…ce contact chaud et moite… Il réprime une grimace de révulsion et un mouvement de recul.

Sans plus lui donner d'indications sur ce qu'ils vont faire, il la ramène dans ce lieu d'où elle était partie si précipitamment. Il sent sa main trembler dans la sienne. Il se retourne lentement … son regard a retrouvé cette arrogance et cette fierté indécentes… elle tente de cacher sa faiblesse, sa vulnérabilité, elle essaye de la compenser par ce faux-semblant. Elle veut paraître forte, mais elle ignore qu'on ne peut le duper de la sorte ; il sait et a toujours su dénicher les failles en chacun.

Son animal en peluche lui échappe et à nouveau elle gémit,… elle semble sur le point de fondre en larmes jusqu'à ce qu'elle le reprenne en main… qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Pourquoi, comment se fait-il que ce simple objet aie plus d'importance à ses yeux que sa propre vie ?... parce que c'est le cas, sinon, elle n'aurait pas pris le risque de couper une route sans même regarder si un véhicule arrivait… elle ne se négligerait pas autant tout en accordant de meilleurs soins à son jouet plutôt qu'à elle-même. Ce n'est pas normal. Elle lui jette un regard mauvais, comme pour lui interdire d'essayer de comprendre et sa main se remet à trembler…

Elle a fait un faux pas, un irrémédiable faux pas. Il sait à présent, oui, il sait comment s'y prendre, comment l'anéantir. Mais il veut prendre son temps pour lui faire ravaler sa fierté… Il n'aura aucune pitié pour elle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Premier affront ; la dette **

Arrivés dans le salon, il lâche sa main en songeant qu'il faudra qu'il désinfecte la sienne avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il la laisse seule quelques secondes et se dirige vers la petite étagère au fond de la pièce; il prend la fiole au contenu vert. Quand il se retourne, il la voit : elle se tient là, raide et droite comme il ne le lui est pas permis… pas à elle.

Et pourtant, ce que je vois, …. je n'arrive pas à décrire l'impression que ça me fait : sa posture orgueilleuse contraste totalement avec ce regard curieux dont elle balaye les étagères de livres, qu'ont tous les mioches en bas âge. Elle observe…toujours sa peluche noire serrée contre elle, tout ce qui l'entoure.

Elle s'approche effrontément d'une étagère, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?... Les sourcils du mangemort se froncent. Ne touche pas à ça ! Elle approche sa main crasseuse de l'ouvrage central de sa bibliothèque… Elle l'attrape. Elle n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte du trésor qu'elle tient avec si peu de soin. Il ne peut définir le sentiment de colère assourdissant qu'il éprouve en apercevant cet ouvrage, ce si précieux grimoire qui a traversé les âges, dans des mains aussi incultes, aussi sales, aussi indignes d'en effleurer la couverture… Il ne réfléchit pas et se précipite sur elle, reprenant… non… lui arrachant violemment l'ouvrage qu'elle avait en mains.

Il se rend alors compte de sa brusquerie, aveuglé par la colère qui l'avait envahi ; elle braque sur lui ses yeux remplis de peur des représailles et d'une agressivité défensive… Il ne doit pas l'effrayer ; il doit tâcher de la mettre en confiance… Oh, bien entendu, elle n'est pas stupide : il sait qu'elle sait… oui, elle sait qu'il ne lui veut pas du bien, mais il sait aussi que c'est ce même comportement qui l'intrigue… L'ambiguïté de son comportement vis-à-vis d'elle la trouble ; il le voit dans les prunelles brunes… Elle cherche à comprendre pourquoi il agit de la sorte.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'il en prend conscience, … oui, il prend conscience qu'elle n'est peut-être pas aussi forte qu'elle veut bien le laisser croire… Sous ses airs prétentieux et fiers, elle possède encore le regard d'une fillette qui s'émerveille devant un monde inconnu… un regard qui craint plus que tous les gestes de violence qu'on pourrait avoir à son encontre… un regard de gamine… Alors pourquoi diable met-elle un point d'honneur à feindre de se hisser au rang de ce qu'elle n'est pas ?... Ce n'est qu'une enfant… oui, une vulgaire gamine… Et sans qu'il sache pourquoi, cela l'énerve… Pourquoi… pourquoi n'est-elle pas aussi forte qu'elle le parait ? Ça l'irrite encore plus… il sent son envie de lui faire du mal s'amplifier… Cette envie lui tort les boyaux comme un besoin vital.

Elle a sérieusement intérêt à se montrer digne de lui, à se montrer à la hauteur… car en ce qui le concerne… il n'aura aucun remord ni la moindre once de pitié pour elle.

Ses yeux ont repris cette lueur de froideur ainsi que cette note de fierté. La moue arrogante se dessine à nouveau au coin de sa bouche… Il l'entend alors parler pour la première fois depuis quatorze ans :

- Je ne comptais pas vous le voler, monsieur ! déclare-t-elle d'un ton passablement détaché et méprisant.

Elle est polie,… bien… Le ton est poli mais les paroles provocantes… très bien…

- Là n'est pas la question, tente-t-il de répondre sur la même note sans hausser le ton, bien que légèrement surpris par l'intervention de la fille… Vous avez reçu une éducation déplorable : on ne touche pas aux biens d'autrui sans en avoir reçu la permission !

- … Pardonnez-moi, monsieur, continue-t-elle d'une voix égale en le jaugeant de bas en haut avec un dégoût non dissimulé. Mes mains ne s'égareront plus sur… « vos biens » ! grimace-t-elle.

Il a du mal à se faire au changement soudain… quelle métamorphose ! D'un visage si innocent elle était passée à une telle expression de haine… On aurait dit une toute autre personne…

Après tout, peut-être son été n'allait-il pas s'avérer aussi morne…

- Avalez ça ! ordonne-t-il d'un ton abrupt en lui fourrant la fiole de force entre les mains tandis qu'il remet le grimoire à sa place.

Lorsqu'il se retourne, il la voit tenant le flacon à bout de bras, examinant d'un œil sceptique le contenu, comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose dégoûtante, ce qui paraît un comble compte tenu de l'apparence de cette fille. Ça le ferait franchement rire s'il savait encore le faire. Et puis, ce regard plein de dégoût contraste tellement ce geste enfantin protecteur de son jouet… Il se fige, il la regarde, un sourcil haussé ; ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine :

- Je peux savoir quelle est la source du problème ce coup-ci ? interroge-t-il acerbe.

Elle détourne lentement ses lourdes paupières vers lui et interroge d'un ton impérieux et condescendant :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le ton de la fille l'irrite, mais il n'a pas l'intention de se laisser décontenancer par le caractère lunatique de cette peste.

- C'est un remède qui guérira vos lésions internes, répond-t-il d'une voix calme et posée.

Elle lui lance un regard soupçonneux.

- Il est de votre fabrication ? demande-t-elle.

Elle feint l'admiration… il sait qu'elle la feint. Les yeux noirs se plissent ; il attend.

- Oui, répond-t-il.

CLANG (je suis une pro des bruitages !)

Elle vient de lancer la fiole contre le mur. Les bras de l'homme se décroisent lentement alors qu'il observe la scène…

Elle sourit sournoisement, me regarde dans un esprit de défis. Elle me provoque.

- Je ne veux rien qui vienne de vous ! déclare-t-elle sèchement.

Elle guète mes réactions…pff, elle s'attend sans doute à ce que je lui saute à la gorge ! Ts… il n'est pas homme à perdre le contrôle de sa personne aussi facilement. Il n'est pas aussi prévisible qu'elle semble le croire… ou bien… elle le teste… oui, c'est fort possible, après tout il n'est peut-être pas le seul à se livrer à ce duel… Peut-être l'a-t-il sous-estimée en fin de compte. Cela promet d'être fort intéressant…

Cependant, voir la potion, cette potion qui prend des jours entiers de préparation, s'écouler le long du mur vers le sol, le rend véritablement fou de rage. Et il doit s'avouer qu'il a bien envie de la saisir par la crinière pour l'obliger à lécher chacune des gouttes du précieux remède. Toutefois, il ne doit pas perdre son sang-froid… sous aucun prétexte… Il est habitué à des situations où ses nerfs d'acier sont sollicités de manière bien plus importante… Il la regarde calmement… Froidement, faisant un pas lent vers elle.

- Avouez plutôt que vous aviez peur que je ne vous empoisonne, raille-t-il.

- … C'est effectivement un autre aspect du problème ! reprend-t-elle surprise par la brusquerie avec laquelle il a pu émettre une telle hypothèse. Pas que je sois tellement attachée à la vie, mais… il est hors de question que ce soit vous qui la preniez, je sais pertinemment que vous ne me voulez aucun bien !

Oui, il l'a sous-estimée… beaucoup trop même ! Il esquisse un sourire intérieur.

- Et puis, je ne veux être redevable envers vous pour quoi que ce soit ! continue-t-elle une lueur farouche dans le regard.

Pauvre petite fille ! Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis… le sang qui s'écoule de sa tête témoigne vraiment de l'ampleur du choc qu'elle a dû recevoir. Quel misérable faux pas… Alors c'est véritablement comme ça que fonctionne ton code d'honneur… soit, tu viens de m'en fournir les clefs sur un plateau d'argent !

- Vous m'êtes déjà redevable, pauvre ignorante, crache-t-il.

Elle a l'air de réfléchir, son cerveau semble fonctionner à toute vitesse afin de comprendre l'allusion…Il la voit lentement ouvrir des prunelles aussi grosses que des cognards… elle a compris … Oh oui, elle a compris…. Et il peut se rendre compte à sa lèvre inférieure qu'elle mord rudement, qu'elle se retient de toutes ses forces afin de ne pas se fracasser la tête contre une des étagères en bois massif qui l'entourent à la manière d'un elfe de maison. Il a sauvé sa peau par deux fois…et ça, c'est une dette de taille… une dette qu'il n'est pas prêt de lui donner l'occasion de rembourser… ce serait trop facile. Il faut qu'elle demeure avec ce sentiment qu'elle ne peut supporter… : elle lui doit la vie … Ainsi, il pourra obtenir d'elle tout ce qu'il voudra ; même les choses les plus avilissantes… C'est comme cela qu'il pourra en faire ce qui lui plaira… les règles qu'elle semble s'être elle-même imposées l'exigent… Il l'amènera et par la force des choses, à elle-même regretter son orgueil exacerbé.

Il sent ce sourire carnassier se dessiner sur son propre visage… ce sourire qu'il n'arbore qu'en temps de triomphe. Elle le voit faire… il la sent s'agacer… Merlin qu'il aime ça ! Ce sentiment de puissance est d'autant plus jouissif que c'est la première fois qu'il peut se vanter d'avoir clairement et honnêtement le dessus sur cette peste depuis quinze ans. (Severus Rogue ou le descendant caché de Nietzche…) Mais pour lors, il ne doit pas tout lui dévoiler. Il lui fait confiance…elle est intelligente… et bien assez tôt, elle le découvrira par elle-même.

Il reste calme… aussi calme et froid que sa jubilation intérieure le lui permet… il retourne sur ses pas et tire de l'armoire, un flacon un peu différent du précédent mais au contenu identique. Il met une fois de plus la mixture sans délicatesse entre les mains de la fille, tout en observant d'un œil mécontent le liquide qui s'écoule le long de la paroi murale et les morceaux de verre brisés qui jonchent le sol… Il ne tolèrera plus ce genre d'incidents chez lui… Il sort sa baguette magique de sa poche et la pointe sur la tâche…

- Evanesco !

Le liquide poisseux qui s'était déversé dans la pièce, disparaît.

- Reparo !

Le flacon se reconstitue… Il tourne brusquement son regard de jais vers elle.

- Accio potion !

Voilà une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé : la magie… Elle regarde avec des yeux révulsés le petit objet de verre qui s'est reformé. Sur le coup de la surprise, elle a lâché la fiole et il s'en est fallu de peu qu'elle ne finisse comme la première… Il peut remercier ses réflexes : la formule l'a faite atterrir tout droit dans sa main.

C'est vrai qu'il avait négligé ce point-là… oui il avait oublié : … elle n'est pas habituée à contempler des phénomènes aussi hors normes pour ces imbéciles de moldus si imbus d'eux-mêmes et de la pseudo perfection de leur technologie qu'ils ne savant pas observer ce qui les entoure… en particulier ce qui sort de l'ordinaire !

Une fois encore, il se surprend à éprouver une certaine hilarité devant le comportement de cette niaise qui se veut si sûre d'elle, mais ressemble davantage à un caniche effrayé par un serpent… Non, c'est vrai, il n'y avait pas pensé… mais maintenant que malgré elle, elle le lui a rappelé, cela constituerait certainement un atout supplémentaire.

- Maintenant, reprend-t-il d'un ton glacial, vous allez avaler cette potion… Et ce, même si je dois vous enfoncer de force (oh, fais-le si tu l'oses !- Rohlala, quelle vicieuse je fais quand même !) le contenu dans la gorge ! termine-t-il en susurrant ces dernières paroles à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage.

Son approche a eu l'effet escompté : il voit les traits de son visage crasseux qui se tendent et ses yeux flamboyer de colère… Elle sait qu'il peut mettre sa menace à exécution… elle sait qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'en empêcher.

Sans le lâcher du regard, elle débouche le flacon d'un geste sec … l'irritation sur son visage est palpable. Elle porte le goulot à ses lèvres, fendues et gercées par le manque de soin… trop pâles pour appartenir à une gamine d'une vingtaine d'années. Elle envoie brusquement sa tête en arrière et le liquide disparaît dans son gosier. Sa manière de boire lui rappelle vaguement la descente des ivrognes qui passent le plus clair de leur temps accrochés au comptoir, ou pour la plupart, sous le comptoir de la Tête de Sanglier… Il ne peut empêcher un rictus d'orner les commissures de ses lèvres : … et leur apparence est la même !

Elle n'esquisse même pas une grimace de dégoût, pourtant il sait à quel point la mixture est répugnante… Peut-être ses conditions de vie ont-elles altéré ses sens ? Ou alors, peut-être fait-elle encore du zèle ? … Merlin qu'il a hâte de chasser cette lueur de son regard !

Il tend la main vers elle, paume vers le haut… elle le regarde un instant, puis elle comprend… elle y dépose la fiole. A nouveau, il fait usage de la magie :

- Incendio !

Elle sursaute lorsque le feu jaillit de nulle part dans la cheminée. Il jette le flacon avec force dans l'âtre incandescent. Il voit à son regard qu'elle ne comprend pas ce geste…

- Pourquoi conserver un parasite au milieu d'organismes sains ? répond-t-il à la question muette.

…

Comment pourrait-elle ne pas comprendre la métaphore ? … Il lit haine, dégradation, humiliation dans les yeux bruns …

Il sait lire dans les yeux des hommes ; c'est en partie ce qui lui a permis de rester en vie durant des années tout en assumant son rôle d'agent double… Le regard qu'elle lui lance à présent est rempli de dégoût : il signifie clairement que la partie la plus malsaine de son être à lui, n'est sûrement pas sa bouche… et elle a parfaitement raison !

Il l'observe… elle le dévisage, … des minutes durant. Il la regarde, … tout à son plaisir d'avoir suscité en elle cette petite flamme de haine. Il sait qu'elle n'est pas réellement affectée par si peu de choses, il ne se leurre pas. Il ne l'a pas réellement blessée dans son amour-propre… Elle a été habituée à bien pire et il a toujours été aux premières loges pour profiter du spectacle … Le but recherché était simplement de la titiller… Et il a réussi… Hm… qu'elle ne se figure pas qu'il n'a rien de mieux à proposer… Il a toujours été un expert en la matière et s'il avait vraiment voulu lui faire du mal en cet instant même, … Eh bien… elle l'aurait compris.

- Merci pour votre aide monsieur, fait-elle d'un ton poli mais froid. Si vous le permettez, je vais à présent prendre congés.

Prendre congés…

Elle n'attend pas sa réponse, elle tourne rapidement les talons et se dirige vers la porte par laquelle elle estentrée… Elle ne le voit pas sourire méchamment dans son dos.

- Justement non, je ne le permets pas ! cingle-t-il.

Elle se fige, sans se retourner… Elle attend que vienne la suite… la raison…

- Il me semble vous avoir entendu dire que l'idée d'avoir une dette envers moi vous était intolérable, commençe-t-il.

Elle fait volte-face, ses sourcils noirs froncés comme jamais… attendant la sentence.

- Or, je m'en voudrais que vous fassiez une entorse aux règles que vous vous êtes vous-même fixées, continue-t-il d'une voix doucereuse au fond métallique. Que vaut l'être humain lorsqu'il abandonne ses propres valeurs ?

Sa voix suave glace le sang.

Après tout, elle s'est piégée toute seule ! … Et il n'a pas l'intention de laisser filer une si belle occasion… Il veut la rabaisser comme elle ne l'a jamais été … à un rang qu'elle n'aurait jamais accepté d'occuper si son stupide code d'honneur ne l'avait pas prise en traître… Et puis, ça lui permettra de l'avoir toujours à portée de main, quelle que soit l'heure … ou l'envie…

Un sourire carnassier étire les fines lèvres alors qu'il la voit serrer sa paluche plus fort que jamais contre sa poitrine couverte uniquement de poisse et de ces rideaux de cheveux sales, comme si ce chien était sa dernière planche de salut.

- Cela tombe bien, déclare-t-il d'un ton neutre, cette demeure a grand besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse l'entretenir…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Reddition pour une elfe **

Sa déclaration semble avoir eu le même impact que si la foudre lui était tombée dessus… elle titube, ses yeux agrandis par le choc.

Elle ne peut pas refuser et il le sait : il a sauvé sa peau… pas une fois, mais deux… Elle le fixe, longuement… C'est comme si son cerveau s'était arrêté de fonctionner… elle semble comme déconnectée de la réalité… puis ses yeux se mettent à cligner plusieurs fois, bêtement.

- Vous… vous voulez que je devienne votre domestique ? interroge-t-elle d'une voix rauque pour s'assurer qu'elle n'a pas été sujette à une hallucination auditive.

C'est bien… elle a l'air outré, … tsss… peut-être se croit-elle d'une trop grande supériorité pour assumer ce rôle ?

- Dans notre jargon, on appelle ça des elfes de maison ! raille-t-il tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne comprendra pas la comparaison.

Pour la première fois, il regrette presque qu'elle n'ait jamais eu de contact avec le monde sorcier… Il sait que la proposition ne lui plait pas… Elle n'est pas faite pour l'accepter… Pas elle… mais elle réfléchit… Elle pèse le pour et le contre… il observe les mouvements de ses traits. Si elle accepte, elle descend d'un cran dans son amour propre… Si elle refuse, elle contrevient à tous ses principes ainsi qu'à son code d'honneur… il esquisse un sourire si faible qu'elle ne peut le percevoir… prise au piège dans les deux cas !

Il voit ses poings se crisper, elle enfonce ses ongles dans ses paumes, ses sourcils se froncent, ses yeux brûlent d'une colère et d'une haine contenues… et lorsqu'elle reprend la parole, sa voix en tremble de rage.

- Pourquoi… Etes-vous intervenu ? demande-t-elle.

Elle essaye de lui rejeter la faute… elle sent l'étau qui se resserre… il jubile.

- Parce que c'est ce que vous vouliez ! répond-t-il, sa voix d'un calme déconcertant.

Ses pupilles s'agrandissent… elle refuse de croire qu'elle est la cause de sa propre déchéance… Elle lutte contre cette idée, … Il le sent.

- Je ne vous ai rien demandé ! reprend-t-elle.

Il hausse un sourcil… Cette réponse puérile n'est pas digne d'elle.

- Oh si ! s'exclame-t-il en faisant un pas vers elle. Et vous le savez aussi bien que moi… Vous vouliez que j'intervienne, vous… le vouliez plus que tout !

Il lui laisse le temps de digérer ses mots.

- Ne cherchez pas d'excuses qui justifieraient votre ingratitude, reprend-t-il… je ne vous oblige à rien…

Il sait que cette dernière réplique va finir de l'achever… Elle la renvoie à elle-même… elle aimerait trop qu'il s'agisse d'une obligation extérieure… qu'elle soit contrainte et forcée. Mais il sait aussi que ce sera plus pénible pour elle de savoir qu'elle avait une chance de s'y soustraire avant de s'engager.

Elle fait un pas en arrière … elle a l'air bien plus épouvantée que lorsque ces garçons ont essayé d'abuser d'elle.

- Je me répète… Je ne vous oblige à rien.

Il sait parfaitement que sa remarque ne lui permet pas une échappatoire… Au contraire : elle ne fait que torturer davantage son esprit. Il la jauge un instant, alors qu'elle observe fixement le sol, une détermination farouche dans le regard… il lit une résignation douloureuse dans ses yeux… La résignation, mais aussi une méfiance accrue et une haine indescriptible… elle hait comme elle n'a jamais haïe.

- Alors, la presse-t-il, que décidez-vous ?

Elle lève lentement son visage sale vers lui… ses sourcils sont si froncés qu'ils semblent ne former qu'une seule et même ligne… Il sait qu'elle ne peut pas refuser, et elle sait qu'il sait.

- J'acc…

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- J'accepte ! dit-elle plus fort, une expression de froide colère sur le visage.

Il ne peut réprimer un sourire carnassier. Ça y est : il a remporté la première manche. Désormais, il l'aura près de lui… finalement, son été ne sera pas si ennuyeux que les précédents. Elle le dévisage intensément… elle aimerait pouvoir le briser contre le mur comme elle l'a fait avec le flacon ; il le sent… il sent cette agressivité presque palpable qui émane d'elle.

- Zini !

Elle ne comprend pas, il voit qu'elle ne comprend pas.

Elle sursaute en voyant apparaître devant elle cette créature qu'elle ne connaît pas. Il observe ses réactions du coin de l'œil tandis qu'il donne ses directives à l'elfe de maison qui vient de faire irruption dans la pièce. Ses yeux sont presque révulsés, il sait qu'elle a peur de cette chose… Il perçoit les faibles tremblements de ses mains ; il s'en amuse.

- Le professeur Rogue a demandé Zini, monsieur ? couine la créature.

Elle recule de plusieurs pas en l'entendant prononcer ces paroles. Elle donne nettement l'impression qu'elle est sur le point de tomber en syncope… Ce qui serait pour le moins amusant s'il n'avait pas craint d'avoir à nouveau un contact physique avec elle pour la remettre sur pied.

- Comme tu peux le voir, nous ne sommes pas seuls !

L'elfe se retourne pour observer l'intruse. Il ne peut ignorer sa réaction lorsque la créature s'adresse à elle, son visage donne l'impression de se décomposer littéralement.

- Vous êtes repoussante ! Vous n'avez sûrement pas été invitée ici par le Maître. C'est véritablement une honte d'oser se montrer dans un état pareil !

Son ton est sec, incisif. Lui-même est parfois amusé de tous les points communs qu'il lui trouve avec cette vieille pie de McGonagall. Il ne lui manquerait plus qu'une paire de verres perchés sur le sommet de son nez pointu et la copie serait si conforme que Dumbledore lui-même n'y verrait que du feu…

- Ce n'est pas une invitée effectivement, intervient-il. Elle est ici pour te suppléer.

Elle se retourne vivement, je vois à son regard qu'elle ne comprend pas pourquoi je veux la remplacer… Elle a même l'air indigné qu'une telle souillon puisse prétendre à candidater pour son poste.

- Le professeur Rogue n'est pas satisfait de Zini, Maître ?

- Ce n'est pas la question, siffle-t-il. Tu appartiens à Poudlard… tu resteras ici quelques temps, … le temps qu'elle se mette… dans le bain. (il se rend compte en la détaillant à quel point elle en aurait besoin et esquisse une moue de dégoût) Et quand je n'aurais définitivement plus besoin de tes services, tu regagneras l'école !

- Bien, professeur Rogue monsieur ! répond-t-elle ses grandes oreilles tombantes.

Décidément, la manière niaise qu'ont de parler les elfes de maison n'aura jamais été à son goût.

- Pour l'heure, commence-t-il, tu vas l'emmener se laver, je ne veux pas d'un sac d'ordures ambulant chez moi !

Elle ne cille pas sous la remarque, ce genre de réflexions futiles ne l'atteignent pas ; il le sait… Mais lui, ça le soulage.

- Tu lui montreras sa chambre par la suite ; celle qui se trouve en haut de l'escalier, derrière la bibliothèque. Donne-lui de quoi s'habiller décemment, dit-il en la jaugeant avec un rictus méprisant. Rend-la présentable… Mets-y le temps qu'il faudra, Merlin sait qu'il va en falloir, mais fais ça bien ! Va à Pré au Lard, trouve-lui de quoi se vêtir. Montre-lui la salle de bains, qu'elle se… décrasse ! Fais-en quelque chose de moins repoussant !

Elle le regarde, les yeux exorbités… Elle a l'air de penser que tout cela va trop vite, beaucoup trop vite : elle ne comprend pas ce qu'on lui veut, elle a lâché l'explication en cours de route,… Il le voit bien…

L'elfe se rapproche et lui saisit la main. Elle se raidit, ça l'amuse… Elle paraît terrorisée.

- Elle ne va pas vous mordre, ironise-t-il devant l'air apeuré de la fille. Vous êtes bien trop répugnante pour cela !

Elle ne relève même pas, son regard toujours braqué sur l'elfe.

- Suivez-moi, Miss… ?

- … je… je ne sais plus.

Quoi ? Comment peut-elle avoir oublié son nom ? C'est insensé ! Décidément elle est de plus en plus intrigante… à moins que le fait de ne pas avoir entendu son prénom durant des années ait altéré sa mémoire.

- Il n'est de toute manière pas nécessaire qu'elle ait un nom ! coupe-t-il. Elle n'en aura pas besoin ici.

Elle braque ses yeux sur lui avec la vivacité d'un faucon : elle a compris l'allusion… En la privant de nom c'est comme s'il la privait d'une part de son humanité. Mais… une fois encore, il n'a fait que l'irriter ; il ne perçoit dans son regard aucune trace de douleur. Elle semble se retenir de lui cracher à la figure, mais Zini l'emmène déjà vers l'escalier caché derrière la bibliothèque,… Elles ont disparu.

Je me demande bien pourquoi les gens prennent tant à cœur ce titre d'humanité… Qu'y a-t-il de si valorisant dans cette ridicule et insignifiante appellation ? … Lui-même ne l'est plus tellement… mais (un pli amer se dessine aux commissures de ses lèvres) , lui-même n'est pas ce que l'on peut appeler une référence…

Le passage s'est refermé.

Il se rend aussitôt dans ses propres quartiers privés… en lui attribuant l'ancienne chambre de Queudver, il n'avait pas pensé à cet autre avantage qu'il en tirerait. Il s'arrête devant le miroir aux bords argentés qui surplombe la commode d'ébène. Le visage d'un homme au teint cireux, au nez crochu et au regard de glace s'y reflète… un homme aux longs cheveux noirs et graisseux, sans grâce ni beauté.

Il le fixe un instant, ses yeux se plissent et sa lèvre inférieure se retrousse dans un rictus âcre, puis il sort sa baguette magique de la poche de sa cape. Il en touche le reflet, juste entre les deux yeux… L'image se déforme peu à peu pour finalement dévoiler une toute autre scène… il peut à présent y observer un spectacle bien plus divertissant : l'elfe de maison et la fille se tiennent au centre de la pièce… Son visage affiche une nette expression de dégoût c'est cocasse ! Surtout de sa part à elle… si écœurante.

Ce dispositif lui sera en fin de compte, bien plus utile qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Déjà à l'époque, il en usait fréquemment alors qu'il cachait Queudver chez lui… ce parasite… même s'il se disait fidèle partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Pettigrow avait toujours été un homme sournois ; une pâle imitation de sorcier… versatile… en qui, il n'avait jamais pu avoir confiance… hm… d'ailleurs, lors de leur « cohabitation », il avait davantage eu envie de l'éviscérer que d'obéir aux ordres du Lord consistant à le garder chez lui en… « sécurité »… Il avait même failli céder à la tentation un certain nombre de fois.

- _Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à agir de manière aussi puérile, Miss, lorsqu'il fera appel à vos services, vous ne devrez en aucun cas vous présenter devant le maître avec ce jouet ! Lâchez-le à présent que je puisse prendre vos mesures ! _

- _CET HOMME N'EST PAS MON MAÎTRE ! _s'égosilla-t-elle à tel point qu'il entendit sa voix en échos depuis l'étage. _Et il ne le sera jamais ! Je n'ai ni Dieu ni maître, et il est hors de question que je m'en sépare ! _

Même à travers le miroir, il peut sentir cette fureur émaner de sa voix… de tout son être. Il sent le verre trembler faiblement… elle a pris les paroles de la créature comme une insulte. Que l'on puisse lui assigner un maître lui est intolérable, et que ce soit lui en particulier l'insupporte au plus haut point…

- _Donnez-la moi ! _réitéra l'elfe en se rapprochant d'elle. _Sinon je vais devoir vous la prendre par la force ! _

Il sait qu'elle en a les capacités magiques.

- _Touche-la pour voir ! _répond-t-elle d'une voix caverneuse et menaçante en resserrant sa prise sur la peluche.

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, il voit une sorte d'aura pourpre et agressive émaner de son corps… Il se fige. Il attend… impatient de voir qui de l'elfe ou de cette fille remportera la partie… il espère… il veut la voir à l'œuvre ; cette aura l'intrigue énormément.

Plus l'elfe se rapproche, plus il voit l'aura foncer et s'opacifier… A présent, elle a l'air presque palpable,… il a du mal à contenir l'excitation qui le plonge malgré lui dans une apnée nerveuse.

Soudain, il voit la fureur quitter ses yeux pour faire place à la terreur. Elle jette des regards furtifs à ses bras, ses jambes… Elle se met à trembler, il l'observe, incrédule, quelle frustration ! L'aura a disparu. Cette fille est tellement ignorante de son propre potentiel qu'elle s'en effraye elle-même… Quelle déception ! Si elle n'est même pas capable de tenir lieu de divertissement, lui-même ne saura faire preuve de complaisance plus longtemps…

Entre ses tremblements, il l'entend balbutier d'une voix chevrotante :

- _Non… je… vous ne me l'enlèverez pas ! _

Visiblement, l'elfe a perçu le danger ; elle ne semble pas vouloir la contrarier.

- _Bien Miss, à votre guise ! Sachez que je ne serai en rien responsable des représailles qui s'ensuivront ! _

Ses gros yeux exorbités lancent des éclairs… elle s'approche lentement, d'un pas prudent remarque-t-il.

- _Ayez au moins l'amabilité d'ôter vos vêtements que je sache ce que je dois me procurer ! _

Il donne un petit coup de baguette sur le bord métallique du miroir. A nouveau, le reflet qu'il renvoie se modifie… Son image a disparu du morceau de verre.

Il est passablement irrité par ce qu'il vient de voir ; il avait espéré une approche plus… spectaculaire… Décidément, d'où quelle sorte, on ne pouvait plus attendre quoi que ce soit de la vermine qui peuplait les écoles et sur laquelle étaient censée reposer l'avenir du monde.

Pff… foutaises ! Il fallait absolument qu'il se change les idées, sa mauvaise humeur menaçait sinon de croître à une vitesse alarmante.

Déçu et frustré, il se dirige vers une porte adjacente à sa chambre, découvrant un impressionnant laboratoire.

A l'image du salon, des étagères recouvrent les murs, exception faite qu'elles ne supportent pas de lourds et poussiéreux volumes mais de nombreuses fioles et flacons abritant diverses substances. Il sait d'ores et déjà ce qu'il va faire : la présence de cette fille sous son toit va le contraindre à prendre certaines précautions.

Presque machinalement, il prend sur l'étagère à sa gauche une fiole au contenu bleu nuit ainsi qu'un petit sac en toile, il se met alors à confectionner sa potion, d'un geste presque mécanique… l'esprit bien loin de sa mixture.

- Shhhhhhhh…

Quel empoté ! Il n'est pas dans ses habitudes de se montrer si maladroit. Comment peut-on, avec l'expérience qui est la sienne, se montrer aussi gauche ?

- Novice ! siffle-t-il entre ses dents. Aguamenti !

La chair brûlée de sa main devient moins douloureuse. Mais rien ne sert d'essayer de guérir la blessure, aucun remède magique n'existe à ce puissant acide, et il n'a pas l'onguent nécessaire à une cicatrisation rapide sous la main.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Immaculée, « parce que manger c'est vivre » **

Il prend soin de verrouiller les portes derrière lui et se dirige à grandes enjambées vers la salle de bains pour aller y chercher le remède. Arrivé devant la porte, il reçoit comme une bouffée de chaleur en plein visage. Il la pousse et le spectacle qui s'offre à ses yeux le laisse sans voix. Elle se tient là, toujours aussi droite, aussi dédaigneuse, le même mépris peint sur son visage d'une pâleur de cadavre, comme d'une encre indélébile.

Ce qui le marque le plus, c'est l'absence de toute gêne dans ses traits. Elle n'a qu'une simple serviette enroulée autour de la taille… sa longue chevelure encore trempe de la douche qu'elle vient de prendre, ramassée derrière sa nuque, dévoilant sa gorge,… sa poitrine, son ventre… Sa peau est parsemée de bleus, d'ecchymoses et de cicatrices plus ou moins ancrées.

Il reporte son regard sur le visage fermé et froid de la fille… Elle ne semble nullement embarrassée par le regard pénétrant que cet inconnu d'au moins le double de son âge promène sur son corps dénudé… Tssss… rien d'étonnant à cela…

A supposé que les parents de cette gamine lui aient inculqué la notion de pudeur, la vie dans la rue l'a bien plus mise à nue que la simple absence de vêtements sur sa peau ravagée… Il sait… Il comprend pourquoi elle ne rougit pas de sa nudité ; ses conditions de vie lui ont au moins appris une chose :… différencier ce qui doit être impérativement dissimulé de ce qau'il n'est pas vital d'escamoter… et le corps n'est pas une priorité… ce n'est en effet pas la partie de l'être la plus honteuse de l'Homme… hn … il est bien placé pour le savoir… Et elle, le sait également…

Pendant un instant, il a d'ailleurs été surpris de sa réaction… Ou plutôt de sa « non réaction ». Il se serait davantage attendu au genre de cri de vierge effarouchée qu'aurait pu émettre une étudiante de Poudlard… Surtout après la… « mésaventure » qu'elle venait de vivre avec les cinq gamins moldus. Ou elle est d'une sagesse indécente, ou bien d'une incroyable bêtise !

Son expérience avec ces petits vauriens arrogants comme Potter, il esquisse une grimace de dégoût à sa seule pensée, lui ont appris à ne pas trop présumer de leurs capacités… La déception lors de la confrontation est toujours cuisante. Il la jauge un instant,… comme évaluant une marchandise particulièrement déplaisante.

Elle non plus ne le quitte pas des yeux… ne feint même pas un seul geste pour couvrir son corps tuméfié… au contraire, elle semble plus fière que jamais… la droiture de son échine lui est intolérable, à lui tellement habitué à s'agenouiller si bas devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, que ses lèvres en touchaient presque le sol… La flemme de haine au creux de son estomac reprend de la vigueur…Elle ne sait rien des impératifs qui peuvent faire plier un homme… il espère vraiment la lui faire courber…

Et dans un élan de sadisme, il se dit qu'il va prendre son temps, il la fera souffrir, tourmentera son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie grâce… Il finira par se fissurer ce masque d'arrogance… douloureusement…

- Que faîtes-vous ici ? demande-t-il froidement.

Elle le fixe un instant, comme pesant le pour et le contre. Le regard qu'elle lui lance signifie clairement qu'elle juge inutile de répondre à la question qui lui est posée… Elle feint un air las… Comme si lui adresser la parole représentait une perte de temps certaine… Elle pense peut-être le désorienter…

- C'est cette… créature qui m'a envoyée ici ! répond-elle avec une moue dédaigneuse.

- Vous n'avez rien à faire dans cette salle d'eau.

- Cette chose semblait croire que mon état de saleté repoussante aurait sali votre image de marque… quoique franchement…

A son tour, elle détaille l'homme de bas en haut en haussant un sourcil, perplexe…

- Franchement, je ne vois pas vraiment ce qui pourrait davantage porter outrage à votre … Euh… Image… que cette dernière elle-même.

Il esquisse un sourire carnassier : c'est elle qui entame les hostilités… Voilà qui est prometteur pour la suite… Tu t'y casseras les dents, stupide gamine !

- Comment peut-on porter un tel accoutrement… et prétendre encore avoir un semblant d'amour propre !

Décidément cette fille n'arrive pas à cerner le personnage… qui donc a parlé d'amour propre ?

- Ne vous faites pas passer pour plus bête que vous n'êtes ! susurra-t-il en s'approchant lentement d'elle. Vous savez pertinemment ce que ce mode d'habillement signifie.

Il voit une ride se dessiner entre les sourcils bruns. Elle n'a plus tellement l'air de vouloir le railler… Elle a compris l'allusion… Oh oui, elle l'a comprise !… Comment pourrait-elle ne pas la comprendre ? Après tout, même si ça remonte à loin, elle est elle aussi issue de ce milieu… Mais il ne compte pas la laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte. Après tout, c'est elle qui a engagé la partie… il va lui montrer qu'on ne se joue pas impunément de Severus Rogue sans y laisser des plumes… voire davantage.

- Ne me dites pas que vous ignorez à quelle catégorie d'individus j'appartiens…feint-il l'étonnement… Votre père en était un lui aussi.

Ses yeux se plissent.

- Un sorcier bien sûr.

Elle le fixa sans ciller, elle n'est pas surprise… elle le savait. Il a toujours su qu'elle le savait… Mais ce n'est pas sur ce terrain-là qu'il veut jouer.

- Mourir si misérablement… Un sorcier bien faible si vous voulez mon avis…

Il voit ses poings se serrer tellement que ses phalanges blanchissent…

- Justement non, je n'ai que faire de votre opinion concernant mes parents !

Il hausse un sourcil… sarcastique…

- Vos parents… Mais non, juste votre pathétique père qui s'est si pitoyablement laissé mourir… Si j'avais voulu parler de votre mère…

- Ça suffit ! l'interrompt-elle d'une voix assourdie par la colère. Je sais très bien où vous voulez en venir… mais vous n'avez rien à m'apprendre sur eux, je sais tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir… Ne vous avisez plus jamais (elle appuie bien sur le mot)… de salir leur mémoire !

Malgré tout ce qu'elle peut en dire, il voit qu'il a réussi à trouver une brèche encore sanglante, un point supplémentaire sur lequel elle est minablement vulnérable… même après quatorze ans…

Il s'approche lentement, si près qu'il sent sa poitrine frôler l'étoffe de son vêtement, et glisse à son oreille d'une voix doucereuse :

- Malheureusement, vous n'êtes pas magiquement nantie pour vous permettre de proférer ce genre de paroles !

En se redressant, il rencontre ses yeux, assombris par la fureur au-delà des mots. Malgré leur air farouche, il peut sentir qu'il l'a déstabilisée. Un sourire froid étire ses lèvres… encore un point pour lui.

- Votre dîner sera servi à vingt et une heures. Soyez dans le salon !

Il tourne les talons sur cette dernière déclaration et franchit la porte en sens inverse.

Il est tenté de se retourner, de la rouvrir… je suis sûr qu'elle la fixe encore.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Vingt et une heures dans cinq minutes… Il ne l'a pas revue de la journée… a seulement entendu quelques éclats de voix de l'elfe que Dumbledore a assignée à son service.

D'ailleurs, il y a peine une heure, il a regretté amèrement de ne pas avoir cédé à la tentation de regarder à nouveau dans le miroir. Quand il a appelé la créature pour lui préparer son repas, cette bonne à rien n'en est sûrement pas encore capable, il a vu l'elfe atterrir misérablement devant lui, une lueur terrifiée dans le regard globuleux. Il lui a demandé de parler…, il lui a ordonné… elle a nié en bloc qu'il s'était passé quelque chose… , tout ce qu'il a pu constater, c'est qu'elle avait été mise mal en point… Elle tremblait encore tellement, qu'il pouvait entendre le tintement des casseroles entre elles depuis le salon…

Il entend le bruit des pas dans l'escalier, il fixe le mur recouvert de livres… elle ne sort pas… que fait-elle ? … Il n'entend plus aucun bruit signalant sa présence… ses pas se sont arrêtés… il passe deux bonnes minutes à fixer cette satanée étagère…, et elle ne sort toujours pas… D'un geste impatient, il esquisse un revers de la main ; le passage s'ouvre avec fracas, le claquement de l'étagère la fait sursauter…

Merlin !... quelque chose vient de se décrocher dans sa poitrine… il ne la reconnaît pas… Pendant un instant, il se demande qui est cette personne… hormis l'impertinence de ses yeux et la moue arrogante que forment les commissures de ses lèvres, elle est méconnaissable… Avec le maintien qui est le sien, elle ressemble à une maîtresse de maison macabre accueillant au pas de sa porte des invités hostiles dans cette longue robe noire… le col est largement ouvert et maintenant que toute trace de crasse a disparu, à la lumière des bougies ; il n'a aucun mal à distinguer les cicatrices qui marbrent sa peau.

Elle le fixe intensément, rehausse son visage, trahissant cet air de supériorité qui lui est si caractéristique.

- Qu'attendez-vous pour descendre ? finit-il par s'impatienter.

Elle détourne lentement, presque d'un air las, son regard vers la table sombre et descend les dernières marches d'un pas de marquise… Cet agaçant air hautain est toujours présent sur son faciès… toutefois, la lueur de ses yeux semble s'être légèrement ternie à la vue des couverts…

D'un signe de tête, il lui désigne la table dressée pour elle… elle prend place…

Il se détourne et s'assied dans son haut fauteuil sombre, s'emparant du grimoire qu'elle avait osé souiller de ses mains indignes quelques heures plus tôt.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent sans qu'il entende un seul son… il lève les yeux de son livre… Il la voit ; assise, devant la table, fixant son assiette, les mains sur les genoux… le regard étrangement vide.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai préparé si c'est cela qui vous préoccupe ! crache-t-il ironique.

- Je… je ne sais pas…

Il la fixe… longuement… Elle le sent…

- Je ne sais pas encore… je n'ai pas encore décidé… si je mange… Ou si j'arrête…

Sa voix est sourde, son ton est calme… pas une once d'agressivité ne perce… Où diable veut-elle en venir ?

- Je continue ou bien… je me laisse mourir…

Elle ne semble pas se soucier de sa présence…

Quelle question stupide… il a connu ça lui aussi… il serre les dents…

Quelle niaiserie !... Se laisser mourir… tout arrêter… non, elle ne doit pas en arriver là ! Ça ruinerait ses projets de vacances.

- Ce serait effectivement une solution ! crache-t-il. Une solution digne de vous…

Elle semble reprendre contact avec le monde extérieur, la réaction qu'il désirait susciter en elle a lieu… elle tourne vers lui un visage livide… elle ne peut pas lui donner raison. Il le sait… Elle va vivre… ne serait-ce que pour lui prouver qu'il a tort… il sait qu'elle estime mériter bien mieux que ce qu'il pense d'elle… C'est sur ça qu'il joue…

La haine semble se livrer à une danse infernale dans les yeux bruns. Il l'observe, il attend… il la fixe… La lumière des bougies est peu flatteuse : il peut voir une cicatrice sur sa joue gauche, une coupure sur son arcade sourcilière et les cernes noirs soulignant ses yeux sombres aux lourdes paupières… Elle a l'air fatigué… pas de cette fatigue physique dont on se remet grâce à quelques heures de sommeil, non… Elle a un teint maladif, … un air las… A seulement vingt ans, elle semble fatiguée de vivre…

Elle lève et détourne la tête… sans dire un mot, elle se dirige devant le mur couvert de livres et attend, son chien noir serré contre sa poitrine. L'étagère ne bouge pas,… Elle cache toujours l'entrée du passage menant à l'escalier qui conduit à sa chambre. Il la fixe… une minute…

- Vous pensez peut-être que ça va s'ouvrir par l'opération du Saint Esprit, siffle-t-il. (lève-toi Moïse !)

Elle détourne une fois encore sa tête, d'un geste lent et méprisant, puis le jauge un instant.

- J'ai pensé qu'il le pourrait par magie, déclare-t-elle ironique.

Il referme son livre d'un coup sec et se relève lentement pour venir lui faire face. Il voit ses yeux cligner plusieurs fois… Diable ce qu'elle est facile à impressionner… ou bien est-ce une illusion qu'elle essaye de lui donner…

- Il y a quelque chose qui semble vous échapper, susurre-t-il sournoisement… Vous n'êtes pas une invitée ici… Vous n'êtes qu'une domestique !

Elle semble bouillonner malgré son calme apparent. Il voit la rage figer ses traits, imprimée dans chaque cicatrice marbrant son visage.

- Zini !

- Oui professeur Rogue monsieur ! couine l'elfe en apparaissant devant lui dans un nuage de poussière argentée.

- Emmène-là où… elle pourra prendre ses fonctions !

Ils se défient du regard un instant… Elle, totalement humiliée, et lui, exultant de cette petite victoire qu'il vient de remporter sur son amour propre.

- Dorénavant, ne vous pensez plus en terrain conquis ! murmure-t-il en lui lançant un regard jubilatoire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Les larmes du passé **

Il quitte la pièce… préférant la quiétude de ses appartements. Il s'installe dans un grand fauteuil sombre de la bibliothèque, face à la cheminée. Distraitement, il pointe sa baguette vers l'âtre, … il fait danser les flammes d'un geste nonchalant… il les observe, ailleurs… pourquoi pense-t-il à ça maintenant ?... Il se secoue mentalement… Ce n'est pas le moment, c'est du passé et bien terminé !

Ce soir, il essaye de faire un bilan… sur cette fille… Il faut qu'il se souvienne exactement d'où elle vient, elle n'a pas toujours vécu dans cette rue, même du vivant de ses parents… Qui elle est… cependant, le faible intérêt qu'il a toujours manifesté envers son entourage proche comme plus éloigné ne va pas l'y aider… Il n'est même pas sûr d'avoir déjà connu leur nom…

Et cette aura… Quelle est donc la nature d'une telle aura ?... Même chez les jeunes sorciers ignorants de leur potentiel magique, il n'a jamais eu l'occasion d'assister à ce genre de manifestation…

Il est deux heures… Il regarde d'un air absent la trotteuse qui se rapproche du chiffre douze… elle le dépasse, et elle continue d'avancer … inexorablement… Elle a bien de la chance cette aiguille de métal… rien, aucun obstacle n'entrave jamais sa route. Peu importe les évènements qui peuvent avoir lieu autour d'elle, elle avance… obstinément… toujours.

Cette fille l'incommode à un tel point… il ne sait pas s'il va réussir à fermer l'œil cette nuit… pas qu'il ait peur d'elle… c'est simplement que sa présence sous son toit ne l'aide pas vraiment à se détendre. Et pour dire la vérité ; il doit avouer qu'il ressent comme une sorte de malaise lorsqu'elle se présente devant lui ; elle fait ressortir chez lui un curieux mélanges de tous ses travers.

- !

Il réprime un violent mouvement de sursaut. Ces hurlements… C'est elle ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il se hâte vers le miroir mural et pointe sa baguette sur le verre. Il fronce les sourcils… qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Couchée à plat ventre sur le planché, elle convulse en hurlant à pleins poumons, articulant parfois quelques bredouillements inintelligibles. Elle tend son bras devant elle à en faire craquer sa peau et ses articulations… l'expression de son visage est terrifiée… il se tort de douleur.

- N… s'… t… ai… no… é… fais pas… ma… a… upli… n… ma… te… ait…

Sa respiration se fait plus bruyante alors que la panique semble l'envahir à son paroxysme.

-NOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN MAMAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNN !

… Somnambule, cette fille est somnambule… dire qu'il s'attendait à une autre manifestation de ses capacités …

Il continue de l'observer à travers la fenêtre magique : elle essaye certainement de retenir sa mère… Revivre son passé dans les rêves… sans répit… c'est pathétique !... Merlin sait qu'il est bien placé pour le savoir ; les cauchemars ont hanté les contrées de son sommeil durant tellement longtemps.

Mais au moins, elle, elle dort ! Décidément, lui ne trouverait pas le sommeil si facilement, même s'il ne s'agit jamais d'un réel repos… surtout si elle persiste à crier comme ça…

Une détonation !

Il voit l'elfe de maison que Dumbledore a mise à son service apparaître dans la chambre de la fille. Elle continue de s'agiter violemment… c'est étrange… Pour quelqu'un qui cherche désespérément à retenir sa mère… On croirait plutôt qu'elle tente d'échapper à une force invisible…

- Non,… ma… te plé… moi !... itié… Non… pas ça… che-moi… rête… upli…

- Réveillez-vous miss, intervient l'elfe d'une voix sévère, vous allez finir par réveiller le maître !

Pff, comme s'il pouvait espérer dormir avec un vacarme pareil !

- … aman non… supli… Pas ça… lâche-moi…

- Taisez-vous donc ! reprend la créature de plus en plus paniquée en la secouant vigoureusement par les épaules.

Il voit les larmes couler abondamment sous les paupières closes…

- Je vous en prie, calmez-vous donc ! Le maître ne sera pas content !

… On ne réveille jamais un somnambule…

- … tu me fais mal… arrête… NON, ARREEEEEEEETTTTEEEEEEE !

Ses yeux se sont ouverts en même temps que cette expression de franche terreur les a traversés… elle semble irradier pendant un instant et la violence des flammes couleur sang qui l'entourent, projettent violemment l'elfe contre un mur.

Il esquisse un mouvement de recul, mi-surpris, mi-avide… le miroir s'est fendu… Que s'est-il passé ? La glace ne reflète plus que son propre visage incrédule…

- Reparo !

Il rétablit le contact… plus de lueur incandescente, plus de cris, plus de pleurs… elle semble avoir retrouvé un sommeil plus léger… Ou bien est-elle morte… Voilà qu'il fait dans le cynisme avec lui-même maintenant !

L'elfe a disparu.

- Zini, appelle-t-il… Zini !

Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle ne se déplace pas pour répondre à son appel… son état ne doit certainement pas le lui permettre. L'elfe ne sortira plus de sa tanière ce soir ; inutile d'insister… quant à elle… il n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour une telle puissance émaner de cette… épave… mais si mal maîtrisée… il ne donne pas cher de l'état de la pièce…

Un sentiment d'excitation mêlé d'impatience étreint son estomac… je sens que tu vas bien me divertir, petite fille !

Il est 6h30… il n'en est pas à sa première nuit blanche. Quand il sort de ses appartements, la table est dressée en son honneur… il s'approche des couverts en fronçant les sourcils : ce n'est pas l'elfe qui les a disposés ; elle est bien plus minutieuse et puis surtout… elle sait qu'il ne mange pas le matin ! … Elle ne se montrera pas, pas dans l'état qui doit être le sien actuellement…

Il voit la fille sortir de la cuisine. Quand leurs regards se croisent, la lueur haineuse renaît dans les yeux de l'enfant. Il la jauge un instant ; toujours vêtue de la même tenue macabre… ses cheveux sont emmêlés, et sous ses yeux, sont visibles les marques caractéristiques d'une nuit difficile.

Il se place debout derrière la table et d'un geste précis, son bras vient balayer les couverts dressés pour lui… Elle le regarde faire, sans ciller… elle sait ce qu'il cherche à faire… et il sait qu'elle sait.

Elle voit la vaisselle brisée sur le sol. Elle pose sur lui un regard indéchiffrable.

- De toute manière, commence-t-elle d'une voix lointaine et posée, je n'aurais rien su vous préparer.

Hm… quelle philosophe ! Il n'aurait qu'à pointer sa baguette sur les débris et réciter l'incantation pour tout remettre à neuf… Mais, il la regarde se courber à ses pieds pour les ramasser, avec un rictus de profonde satisfaction…

Il la voit sursauter et porter un doigt à sa bouche ( c'est que ça devient chaud ma parole - ! Allez le bisou magique !). Elle s'est coupée. Quelques goûtes d'un sang presque noir coulent le long de son poignet et viennent empourprer les morceaux d'assiette brisée.

- Je vois que tu as enfin intégré où se trouve ta place, raille-t-il méchamment.

Elle se fige mais ne lève pas les yeux vers lui. Elle a remarqué le soudain tutoiement témoignant de sa nouvelle condition.

Elle continue de ramasser les morceaux de verre et de faïence éparpillés sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Elle fait mine de ne pas avoir entendu ses propos. Pourtant, il sait qu'ils l'ont marquée… Une profonde satisfaction s'empare de lui, même s'il reste surpris de l'étonnant self-control dont elle fait preuve.

- Il semblerait que tu saches mieux maîtriser tes humeurs hors de tes heures de sommeil, fait-il sournoisement remarquer.

Et ça ne rate pas : elle lève aussitôt vers lui deux prunelles apeurées, comme si elle avait gardé trace de ses actes d'inconscience de la nuit passée. Il pose sur elle un regard impérial…

Il y a quelques temps à peine, j'aurais donné cher pour la voir en cette posture, me gratifier de ces yeux emplis de terreur… Aujourd'hui, c'est chose faite … et c'est tellement jubilatoire !

- Je suppose que tu as remis la chambre, que je t'ai obligeamment cédée, en ordre.

Il voit ses mains trembler… elle se redresse vivement pour lui faire face et le toise avec mépris.

- Je vous saurais gré monsieur, de vous adresser à moi avec le même respect que vous êtes en droit d'attendre de mon côté… vous n'avez aucun droit à faire valoir sur ma personne !

Il franchit les quelques centimètres qui les séparent et agrippe fermement la chevelure hirsute de sa nouvelle domestique, tirant violemment sa tête en arrière.

- C'est là que tu fais erreur : toi et moi ne sommes pas placés sur un pied d'égalité ! … Ttttt, que d'ingratitude ! marmonne-t-il. Moi qui pensais que sauver la vie d'une petite fille capricieuse, par deux fois de surcroît, la rendait redevable… à vie !

L'effronterie de cette gamine, au-delà de l'agacement qu'elle suscite en lui, l'amuse franchement… Elle sait qu'il a raison… elle serre les dents… Elle ne dit rien… elle ne peut rien dire qui soit pertinent en réponse à l'imposant argument qu'il vient d'avancer.

- Que je n'aie plus à te rappeler où est ta place ! feint-il l'énervement en tirant tellement sur ses cheveux, qu'elle est obligée de plier les genoux pour ne pas se faire arracher la tête.

Il la lâche brusquement, la faisant tomber sur les débits… il tourne le dos en l'entendant gémir de douleur… ça ne fera que rajouter à sa belle collection de cicatrices… Peut-être le seul domaine où ils pourront rivaliser un jour…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Oui maître ! Soyez certain qu'une telle chose ne se reproduira plus !

Encore un assaut mené par une parfaite bande d'incapables ! J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a placé à la tête d'une telle troupe de crétins congénitaux. C'est chaque fois un échec sans surprise…

Quant à lui, s'il continue ainsi à décimer ses adeptes pour … « montrer l'exemple »… Il devra bientôt se recycler… Sans compter les mangemorts exterminés par les hommes de Dumbledore, il en a tués deux de plus, uniquement à cause du fiasco… Pas que lui personnellement les regrette, mais enfin…

D'ailleurs, lui-même a failli avoir de gros ennuis en essuyant l'attaque surprise d'un mage blanc… heureusement que ce crétin de Lupin l'a tout de même reconnu au dernier moment… Ce qui ne l'a pas empêché d'encaisser une belle blessure dans le dos.

Le sort de perforation l'ayant atteint à l'omoplate, il ne parvient pas à effectuer le moindre charme de guérison correctement… et il peut remercier ses talents de comédien ; car s'il s'était révélé blessé devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui-ci l'aurait certainement achevé. S'il a toujours bénéficié de cette notoriété auprès de lui, c'est principalement pour ses aptitudes à la ruse et son efficacité…

Il ne pouvait pas prévoir que ce sombre crétin le prendrait en traître… "Pas reconnu" hein…

Je sais bien qu'il n'a jamais oublié mon acharnement à me venger des vexations que lui et ses imbéciles d'amis m'ont infligées… Surtout depuis la mort de Black.

Et il ne l'a pas loupé ! Il ferait bon pour toi que nos chemins ne se croisent pas pendant un certain temps !

Il a encore assez de force pour transplanner jusque chez lui… et à son arrivée, il s'écroule sur l'établi qui lui sert à préparer les potions. Il lâche un grognement en frappant du poing sur la table. Merlin qu'il maudit cet imbécile heureux ! … mais pour l'heure, il n'a pas le choix…

- Zini !... ZINI !

- Ce n'est pas la peine de vous égosiller, elle ne viendra pas.

Il réprime un sursaut. Distrait par la douleur, il n'avait pas remarqué sa présence dans la pièce… Il retrouve peu à peu sa lucidité … Qu'est-ce que cette petite miséreuse fiche là ?

- Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! éructe-t-il.

Elle tique, piquée au vif. Décidément, elle n'a pas l'air de s'accoutumer facilement à ce nouveau tutoiement… Mais là n'est pas la question ! Elle n'a pas sa place dans ses appartements… c'est dans cette pièce qu'il prépare ses potions, qu'il conserve ses grimoires les plus dangereux, et surtout… Il n'a jamais permis à quiconque de s'aventurer dans son antre…

Il s'avance rapidement vers elle, le front en sueur et s'aidant de l'établi pour ne pas vaciller. Il s'arrête à quelques centimètres de son visage et la saisit par le col. Sa main tremble, mais sa poigne est si ferme qu'il est impossible de savoir si c'est de colère ou d'épuisement.

Sous l'air renfrogné et fermé qu'a adopté son visage d'enfant, il voit la peur traverser ses pupilles.

- Je ne t'ai en aucun cas donné la permission de pénétrer en ces lieux ! grince-t-il entre deux rangées de dents serrées.

- Certes mais vous m'avez donné l'ordre d'entretenir votre maison, se défend-t-elle avec un aplomb à demi sincère.

- Pas ici ! persifle-t-il. Cette pièce et celles adjacentes te sont interdites ! Est-ce clair ?

Elle hoche vigoureusement la tête dans un froncement de sourcils féroce.

- J'espère qu'il y a suffisamment de matière grise dans ta petite cervelle pour que tu y imprimes le message !

- J'ai compris… Monsieur, ajoute-t-elle comme pour le défier.

Il sonde un instant son regard, puis la lâche avec brusquerie.

- Pourquoi dis-tu que Zini ne viendra pas ? interroge-t-il suspicieux.

- Parce qu'elle ne s'est pas montrée de la journée, ni hier, ni avant-hier, ni…

- Tais-toi ! Je sais qu'elle n'est pas venue depuis plusieurs jours. Je sais aussi que tu en es responsable, maugrée-t-il en songeant que soigner sa blessure sans l'aide de l'elfe va s'avérer plus difficile que prévu.

Il s'écarte un peu.

- Sors ! lui intime-t-il.

- C'est pour ça que vous aviez besoin d'elle ? demande-t-elle d'une voix plate en désignant d'un signe de tête son dos maculé de sang.

- Dehors ! grogne-t-il plus fort.

- Ca ne rentre pas dans mes attributions ? interroge-t-elle en se dirigeant vers lui, un air de satisfaction déplaisant et à peine dissimulé peint sur le visage.

Il ne sait pas si c'est dû à l'agacement provoqué par la douleur, mais ses nerfs semblent à fleur de peau… elle serait bien inspirée de ne pas s'approcher davantage… C'est pourtant ce qu'elle fait.

Il attrape le bras qu'elle tend vers lui et le tort dans son dos avec une force inouïe pour un homme blessé. Elle gémit.

- Si tu t'avises encore une fois d'essayer de me toucher, il te faudra apprendre à pallier la perte d'un membre ! menace-t-il.

Un craquement caractéristique se fait entendre dans la pièce.

- Voyons Severus, ce ne sont pas des manières à adopter avec une jeune fille !

Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici celui-là ? Sans s'en rendre compte, il a lâché sa prise sur son bras et elle est partie se réfugier contre le mur le plus éloigné des deux personnages, en fixant le nouvel arrivant avec des yeux exorbités.

- Désolé pour cette entrée, mais je pensais bien que vous ne seriez pas en état de venir m'ouvrir si je m'étais contenté de frapper à la porte ! sourit le vieil homme dont la longue barbe argentée lui tombait jusqu'aux genoux.

- … Ce n'est rien Dumbledore, assure-t-il sans en penser un traître mot. De toute façon, certaines personnes ici manquent singulièrement de bonnes manières, lâche-t-il en adressant un regard mauvais à la fille… Vous n'êtes donc pas le seul.

- Apprenez mon cher Severus, qu'il n'y a rien à redire à mes manières. Elles ont toujours été parfaitement irréprochables ! Cette petite intrusion ne déroge pas à la règle. Ça partait d'une bonne intention !

- Ce n'est pas à un homme de votre culture que j'apprendrais ce que l'on dit des bonnes intentions…

Le vieillard esquisse un sourire chaleureux…

Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça maintenant !


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut à tous, voilà Saizo revenue quasi d'outre-tombe après une absence fort fort longue. Tout d'abord de plates et sincères excuses ! Après une intense période de non inspiration, j'ai finalement repris l'écriture de cette fic qui me tient à cœur. Je doute que tous mes chers lecteurs d'antan réapparaissent pourtant j'aimerais tellement ! J'ai la Roguinouchet-nostalgie. Alors en avant marche pour un Rogue plus désagréable, plus odieux, plus trash et plus pourri que jamais ! Mais avant, la traditionnelle…**

**RAR :**

**Cassandre8 :** Finalement, pour aussi intéressantes soient-elles tes questions n'auront reçu leurs réponses que bien tard. J'en suis désolée. J'espère que tu vas apprécier la suite comme tu as suivi le début. Ton avis m'importe toujours autant.

**Pinkly :** Merci de m'avoir suivie toi aussi, j'espère te retrouver pour la suite de cette fic pour laquelle je vous ai faits patienter très longtemps :s

**AloneInTheSocks :** Merci à toi aussi, j'imagine que ça fait un bail que tu n'es pas revenue sur le site, j'espère pourtant pouvoir t'y recroiser.

**Perfect Day :** Je sais, je suis désolée pour cette absence non préméditée. Je m'y remets sérieusement maintenant. C'est la seule chose qui parvient à compenser la monotonie de la thèse… J'espère te retrouver prochainement ! )

**SayItTwice :** Merci à toi pour ta review toute choupinette. Je suis contente que tu aies tellement accroché. Plus de deux ans après, j'espère que tu n'auras pas oublié le début de fic qui t'a tellement marqué^^. J'espère pouvoir continuer à te combler au travers de cette lecture.

**Sohanne : **Haaaaaaaa, ma plus acharnée de lectrice ! Tes différentes reviews et relances m'ont fait un plaisir que tu n'imagines pas et c'est chiant de pas pouvoir répondre aux reviews sans poster de chapitre parce qu'aucun mécanisme ne le permet sur ce site. Je suis désolée pour ce long silence. J'espère que tu me pardonneras et que tu apprécieras toujours de me lire. J'attends tes avis avisés avec impatience !

**Kalidu66 :** Bonjour à toi qui est à la fois nouvelle et ancienne lectrice. Merci d'avoir commenté chacun de mes chapitres. C'est un boulot minutieux que tu as fait ). J'espère te retrouver pour la suite.

**Chapitre 7 : Chapardeuse**

- Que me vaut l'honneur ? grimace-t-il.

- Ne vous faites pas violence en politesses Severus, plaisante le vieux mage. Cela ne vous réussit pas du tout.

- Sachez Dumbledore, qu'à l'instar de vos manières, il n'y a rien que vous puissiez reprocher relativement à ma… politesse.

- Je note le brillant usage du parallélisme des formes (déformation professionnelle -_-), mais… si je m'en réfère à la façon dont vous vous adressiez à cette jeune personne à mon arrivée, permettez-moi l'expression d'un léger doute.

Cette « jeune personne »… un rictus de dégoût tort sa lèvre supérieure.

- D'ailleurs, reprend-t-il, je suis pour le moins surpris que vous n'ayez pas encore daigné nous présenter.

Si seulement je savais qui présenter…

- C'est sans importance Monsieur le Directeur. Sachez seulement qu'elle est entrée à mon service il y a peu.

- Dois-je en conclure que vous n'avez plus besoin des services de cette chère Zini ? demande le vieil homme surpris.

- Aussitôt qu'elle aura terminé l'apprentissage de celle-ci, je renverrai votre elfe à Poudlard… Je m'en voudrais de priver l'école plus longtemps de ses effectifs. Il y a suffisamment de personnel incompétent entre les murs de cet établissement pour que je me permette de monopoliser plus longtemps les rares qui sont capables de faire quelque chose de leurs dix doigts.

La tirade acide fait naître un sourire malicieux sur le visage ridé. Il fixe son enseignant en potions d'un regard qui pétille par-dessus ses verres en demi-lune.

- Pour répondre à votre question Severus, et puisque vous en parlez, je suis venu vous aider à… disons à rectifier le tir de l' « incompétence » de l'un de mes collaborateurs. Rémus m'a mis au courant de l'erreur qu'il a commise et des conséquences regrettables qu'elles ont engendrées.

Celui-là… il ne perd rien pour attendre ! Néanmoins, la venue du vieux sorcier pourrait bien lui être salutaire.

Il se redresse et s'adresse à la fille d'un ton qui ne permet aucune contestation.

- Dehors !

Elle ne se le fait pas dire une seconde fois, sans doute a-t-elle eu son quota de bizarreries pour la journée.

Alors que Dumbledore entame le lent processus pour guérir la blessure, il sent que les questions ne vont pas tarder à pleuvoir concernant la présence de cette fille sous son toît.

- Comment avez-vous justifié ce nouvel échec auprès de Voldemort ?

Peut-être pas finalement…

- Je n'ai pas eu besoin de me lancer dans des explications d'une complexité difficile à gérer, répond-t-il la voix saccadée par la douleur lancinante. Il ne peut décemment pas s'étonner des échecs successifs qu'essuient ses partisans compte tenu de la bande de guignols qui ont intégré les rangs !

- Il ne s'est pas interrogé sur la présence des membres de l'Ordre sur les lieux ?

Le ton soupçonneux du directeur ne lui plait pas… sans doute renforcé par l'agacement de la douleur.

- Bien sûr que si ! Il n'est pas encore sénile ! fait-il remarquer. Shh…

Il ne sait si c'est lié au ton qu'il vient d'employer mais la baguette du vieillard semble avoir ripé sur la plaie.

- Pardonnez-moi Severus. Je suis un vieil homme, mes mains n'ont plus la précision de leurs vingt ans.

Ce n'est pas encore le cas des miennes ! Dumbledore et ses excuses en bois…

- Je me suis contenté de mettre en doute la fiabilité du dernier survivant de l'expédition qu'il avait envoyée pour cette mission, précise-t-il comme si de rien n'était. Ce simple détail a tôt fait d'accréditer mes soupçons et compte tenu de ses performances, il n'a pas été bien difficile d'en convaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Judicieuse manière de préserver votre couverture.

Il ne peut que remarquer le timbre caverneux de sa voix.

- Ce qui serait surtout judicieux serait de lever le pied quant à l'extermination de ses troupes, du moins pendant quelques temps… sans quoi je ne pourrai plus la préserver très longtemps.

- Je prends note … nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de vous perdre alors que vous êtes notre seul agent qui puisse couvrir les deux terrains.

- J'ai toujours admiré votre capacité à humaniser l'effectif, siffle-t-il cynique.

Il peut presque entre son sourire s'élargir.

- En parlant d'humanisme, change-t-il de sujet, la jeune fille de tout à l'heure, n'est-elle pas la fillette qui a été laissée pour orpheline il y a plusieurs années ?

J'imagine qu'éviter le sujet était inconcevable ! S'il n'avait pas tellement envie d'esquiver la question, il lui aurait demandé comment il était au courant de ça. Mais…

- C'est elle, répond-t-il sobrement en rajustant sa chemise sur ses épaules.

Il fait face au mage blanc alors qu'il referme les deux derniers boutons du vêtement. Son interlocuteur se contente de l'observer par-dessus ses lunettes dans un silence qui en dit long.

- Vous avez une remarque à formuler Monsieur le Directeur ?

- Pas la moindre, se moque-t-il gentiment.

Il ne peut ignorer l'air grave qu'il a cependant conservé.

- C'est vraiment généreux de votre part de lui avoir offert un toit et … un travail.

Ses yeux se plissent.

- Que cherchez-vous à me dire ?

- Rien qui vaille la peine qu'on y consacre de longs développements mon cher. Simplement… ce n'est qu'une pauvre enfant qui n'a pas connu le bonheur de grandir dans un foyer aimant et protecteur. Qu'elle s'en soit sortie seule et… « indemne » jusqu'à présent tient du miracle. Ne l'accablez pas davantage Severus !

Il ne sait manifestement pas de quoi il parle.

- Vous l'avez-vous-même fait remarquer: elle a survécu de manière exceptionnelle pendant des années… vous vous inquiétez pour rien Dumbledore, elle est… « miraculeusement » solide.

Un silence de plusieurs secondes s'ensuivit sans qu'aucun d'eux ne déserte sa position.

- Je repasserai, lance finalement le vieux sorcier. Jusque-là, portez-vous bien !

Il a transplané.

« Je repasserai »… était-ce un avertissement ? Cherchait-il à lui faire insidieusement comprendre qu'il allait le surveiller afin de s'assurer qu'il ne martyrisait pas cette fille ? Ne peut-il donc jamais se mêler de ses affaires ce vieil hibou ?

Il quitte enfin la pièce. Il la cherche. Ils ont une mise au point à terminer. Il fait chacune des pièces sans la trouver, en songeant que refuser de lui attribuer un nom ne va pas lui simplifier la tâche. S'il ne peut pas l'appeler lorsqu'il a besoin de quelque chose comme il le fait avec l'elfe, les choses vont devenir compliquées.

Le voilà devant l'étagère ouvrant l'accès qui mène à sa chambre. Il ne reste que cette pièce qu'il n'ait pas encore visitée. Si cette idiote pense qu'il n'ira pas la chercher à cet endroit-là… D'un revers de la main il évince le haut monument de chêne qui s'écarte pour lui céder le passage. Il monte les escaliers quatre à quatre et ouvre la porte dans un fracas sonore. Elle fait volte-face, sourcils froncés, les mains derrière le dos.

- Pour quelqu'un qui se permet de taxer mes manières de mauvaises, lâche-t-elle, on ne vous a pas enseigné que pénétrer dans la chambre d'une fille sans frapper est particulièrement inconvenant ?

Il ne répond d'abord pas, titillé par ce qu'elle tente de lui cacher. Il n'est pas dupe : il sait que sa tirade insolente est destinée à l'enfumer afin qu'il concentre son attention ailleurs. Il n'est pas un double espion pour rien… il fait quelques pas lents en sa direction et rétorque d'une voix doucereuse :

- Tu n'es pas chez toi et ce n'est pas TA chambre… que caches-tu dans ton dos ?

- Rien.

La réponse est trop rapide pour être honnête. Il se sent comme le père disputant sa fille du fait de quelque cachoterie ou mensonge qu'elle refuserait d'avouer… cependant, il n'est pas réputé pour sa patience et sa pédagogie (paye ton enseignant !). Il est grand temps de lui apprendre ce qu'est la discipline, qu'elle prenne conscience qu'ici, sur son terrain, elle ne peut ni lui désobéir ni lui manquer de respect.

Il parcourt les derniers mètres qui les séparent d'une foulée rapide et la saisissant fermement par l'avant-bras, la plaque face au mur. Elle gémit, tente de se dégager, en vain.

- Tu vas apprendre à te tenir et s'il le faut, c'est la manière forte que j'emploierai afin de t'inculquer le respect, murmure-t-il à son oreille en arrachant de sa main ce qu'elle tentait de dissimuler dans sa paume.

Il sent le sang battre à ses tempes : il savait bien que sa présence dans son laboratoire n'était pas aussi innocente qu'elle voulait le lui faire croire.

- Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fais avec ceci en ta possession ? interroge-t-il en resserrant sa prise et en exhibant un petit flacon au contenu bleuté devant les yeux de l'outrageante.

Elle ne répond pas. Il tort son poignet et la voit serrer les dents.

- Tu pensais empoisonner quelqu'un ? la raille-t-il. Voilà qui est mal joué, c'est de…

- Je sais très bien ce que c'est, le coupe-t-elle avec une expression de dédain. Mon père était apothicaire, je connais parfaitement les effets de ce remède.

Elle se paye sa tête ? Si elle dit vrai, cette peste aurait une capacité d'assimilation et une mémoire hors du commun. Mais si elle dit vrai, il est également très étrange qu'elle n'ait jamais vu son père pratiquer la magie alors qu'il ne se formalisait pas de préparer des mixtures de ce genre devant sa fille… chose encore plus étonnante : comment avait-elle pu retenir ce genre de choses et oublier son propre nom ?

Il la retourne face à lui sans ménagement.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu dérobé cette potion ?

Pour toute réponse, elle se contente de lancer un regard par-dessus son épaule. Lentement, il tourne la tête en direction de l'objet qu'elle fixe… il aperçoit alors remuer sous les draps de son lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dessous ? Ses sourcils se froncent alors qu'il s'avance prudemment de la couche, sa baguette levée sur la petite masse informe. Parvenu à hauteur de la tête de lit, il aperçoit une chose grisâtre dépasser des couvertures qu'il écarte doucement du bout de sa baguette pour laisser paraître… la tête de l'elfe !

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de faire la cuisine, lance-t-elle dans son dos.

Pourquoi l'a-t-elle installée dans son propre lit ? Cette fille est encore plus dégoûtante qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. En la regardant plus attentivement, il se rend compte que la repoussante petite créature respire avec difficulté et semble atrocement souffrir. Il n'y a d'ailleurs que ça qui l'empêcherait de bondir pour se prosterner aux pieds du sorcier qu'elle sert, songe-t-il.

- Elle était ici ces trois derniers jours ? demande-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

- Oui.

Cela lui fait mal au ventre de gaspiller une telle potion pour de telles bêtises mais… il doit s'avouer qu'il a hâte que Zini lui relate la façon dont elle a été mise dans cet état… il décapsule la fiole et en fait doucement couler le contenu entre les lèvres ouvertes de l'elfe.

Au bout de quelques secondes, cette dernière ouvre péniblement sur lui deux yeux globuleux et brumeux.

- Quand tu seras sur pieds, tu viendras me voir dans la bibliothèque, lui intime-t-il. Est-ce que c'est clair Zini ?

Encore trop faible pour répondre, la créature se contente de hocher péniblement la tête.

Avant de quitter la pièce, il se tourne vers la jeune femme et la toise un moment.

- Si d'aventure il te prenait à nouveau l'envie de venir fouiner dans mes affaires ou d'en subtiliser quelqu'une… je saurais te faire passer le goût de recommencer.

Il savoure un instant l'impact qu'ont eu ces simples mots sur elle… il voit dans ses yeux qu'elle commence à entrevoir qu'il est à la mesure de ce qu'elle peut craindre de pire. Sans limites… Il sait qu'elle a pris conscience aujourd'hui qu'elle va devoir changer de méthode si elle veut pouvoir lui porter un coup sans en subir les représailles légitimes. Elle a tout à perdre à s'acharner à l'attaquer bêtement de front. Elle vient de réaliser qu'elle va devoir modifier son approche… faire les choses de manière plus subtile afin qu'il ne puisse jamais les lui reprocher.

Elle apprend vite… le jeu va rapidement évoluer à un tout autre niveau.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Elle empile les volumineux ouvrages sur le bras d'un fauteuil. Ils déplacent tant de poussière que l'air devient difficilement respirable. S'il ne craignait pas que cette peste ne mette son nez à certains endroits, il aurait déjà quitté la bibliothèque depuis un moment. Il préfère garder un œil sur elle.

Enfoncé dans un haut fauteuil derrière son bureau, le menton dans une main, il la regarde s'affairer… maintenant qu'elle a pris ses aises dans ses quartiers les plus… privés, il va non seulement falloir qu'il mette en place quelques protections, mais il est devenu impensable qu'il se sépare de Zini. Il ne peut pas lui permettre de fourrer son museau de miséreuse dans certaines de ses « affaires » et la laisser sans surveillance est absolument hors de propos.

Elle éternue bruyamment et laisse échapper une importante pile de livres dont certains s'ouvrent avant de s'écraser négligemment sur le sol. Depuis son siège, il aperçoit des pages concernées… cette souillon !

C'est une tâche qu'il n'a même jamais jugé nécessaire de confier à Zini tant il tenait à préserver l'intégrité de ces précieux ouvrages. Il ne s'explique pas pourquoi il le lui a demandé à elle !

Il la voit tourner furtivement la tête en sa direction et lui lancer un bref regard… apeuré ? Merlin, craindrait-elle sa réaction ? Il sent les commissures de ses lèvres s'étirer sournoisement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? tonne la voix grave.

Sans un mot, elle s'accroupit et s'empresse de ramasser les grimoires tombés à terre. Lentement, il se lève de son fauteuil et fait quelques pas en sa direction. Il l'observe de toute sa hauteur… ses mains meurtries s'appliquant à défroisser les pages jaunies, sa nuque que dévoilent ses cheveux relevés… fine… fragile… il n'aurait qu'à serrer un peu sa main sur ce cou gracile pour le briser.

Il ne sait pourquoi, chaque fois qu'il la regarde il s'emplit d'une violente envie de lui faire mal. Et sans en comprendre la raison, cette pensée fait naître dans son estomac une sensation de brûlure frustrante alors qu'il contemple la peau marquée.

Sans un bruit, il se glisse derrière elle et murmure à son oreille :

- Chacun de ces ouvrages a bien plus de valeur que ta misérable existence.

Elle sursaute et il peut entendre sa respiration s'accélérer.

- Tâche de t'en souvenir si tu ne veux pas que j'aie à te le rappeler moins gentiment !

Elle ne répond pas. Il se redresse et regagne sa place à pas lents.

Pourquoi ne répond-t-elle plus ? Est-ce la nouvelle manière qu'elle a trouvée pour l'énerver ? Conserver le silence… ça aurait pu, s'il n'avait pas lu cette panique dans les prunelles brunes. Il avait presque pu entendre les battements de son cœur tant elle était tendue... Elle semblait craindre les représailles : une enfant qui a fait une bêtise et attendait la sanction…

Ça n'est pas moi ! Ça ne se peut pas, pas si rapidement !

Il sort une liasse de copies d'un tiroir du bureau. Le directeur, en plus de sa visite surprise lui a laissé un petit cadeau. L'année scolaire touchant à sa fin, il doit bien évidemment faire face à la masse extraordinaire de copies imbéciles qui auraient pu lui valoir quelques publications dans le rayon « perles d'examens », s'il n'en avait pas perdu le goût très vite.

Voilà plus de deux heures qu'il torture son cou et ses nerfs sur les corrections… cette année, le cru est particulièrement mauvais. Les parchemins corrigés ne sont plus que de vagues torchons maculés de rouge. Comment cette bande de cornichons acéphales peut-elle avoir le culot de lui rendre des ignominies pareilles en ayant connaissance des exigences qui sont les siennes ? C'est inadmissible !

- Vous avez oublié une faute, avant-dernière ligne sur la dernière copie.

Ses yeux se plissent alors qu'il lève lentement ses yeux sur elle : elle époussète un gros ouvrage à quelques centimètres de sa table de travail. Il lance un prompt regard suspicieux à ladite copie et constate avec une irritation dissimulée qu'elle dit vrai…

Comment cette fille qui n'a reçu d'éducation que de 0 à 4 ans peut déceler ce genre d'erreur avec une telle facilité après tant d'années sans aucune pratique recouvrant un objet intellectuel quelconque ? Comment a-t-elle pu conserver une telle mémoire sans se rappeler son propre nom ?

Agacé mais néanmoins surpris, il entoure l'énormité orthographique.

- Tu ferais bien de te concentrer sur ton travail plutôt que de te soucier de savoir comment je m'acquitte du mien, siffle-t-il.

Il sent la fierté qui émane d'elle, c'est sa petite vengeance sur la façon qu'il a eue de lui parler tout à l'heure. Elle est consciente de sa victoire mais surenchérir pour avoir le dernier mot ne ferait que lui faire perdre la face… l'attitude du mauvais-perdant est indigne de lui.

- Ça ne te frustre pas de te penser que tu ne feras jamais rien de ta vie malgré tes capacités ?

Elle se renfrogne… il songe avec un amusement féroce que ce n'était pas réellement l'effet escompté. Il est franchement curieux de son état d'esprit. Qu'est-ce qu'une petite fille aussi détestable mais digne d'une Granger en puissance a pu ressentir en se retrouvant dans la rue du jour au lendemain ? A-t-elle réalisé ce qu'il lui arrivait de suite ? A-t-elle eu le loisir d'appréhender quel carnage était sa vie et tout ce à côté de quoi elle passait ?

Elle le dévisage intensément.

Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer dans cette famille pour qu'elle en soit arrivée là ? Il ne peut croire que malgré les connaissances qu'elle semble avoir en herbologie et en potions, elle n'ait jamais vu ne serait-ce que son père exercer la moindre magie… Plus les jours passent, plus l'hypothèse du ménage brisé par un secret trop lourd parait invraisemblable… Décidément, quelque chose cloche !

Le contact visuel est rompu par un « CRAC » retentissant.

- Le Maître a fait demander Zini Monsieur ?

**J'espère que la reprise ne vous aura pas trop dissuadé de lire la suite. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions ou à poser des questions, je répondrai à chacun d'entre vous !^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Salut à toutes et à tous. J'espère que le chapitre 7 vous a plu et que la reprise n'est pas trop difficile. Je commence donc par les RAR:

**Pinkly:** Merci beaucoup à toi d'avoir été là et d'y être encore aujourd'hui, ton commentaire me fait chaud au coeur. Je sais que mon style a changé, c'est dommage je trouve mais j'espère que ça n'enlèvera rien à l'histoire. Merci d'être là. Je suis bien d'accord avec toi concernant les Severus Rogue cyniques! Moi je les aime comme ça: irritants, dérangeants et horriblement sarcastiques! J'espère te lire bientôt. Bisous.^^

**Mirliton: **Comme je suis contente de retrouver un des fameux membres de la dream team! ;) Merci de continuer à me suivre!^^ Oui Severus et son humanisme, Dumbledore l'a parfaitement souligné avec son "vous lui avez offert un ... "travail""... J'aime bien ce vieux barjo. Et comme j'ai prévu de pousser au paroxysme les traits de caractère de chaque personnage que j'utiliserais, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue. Ils ne vont pas rester en huis clos très longtemps rassure-toi. Des gens vont venir et ils vont sortir également^^... mais je n'en dis pas plus pour l'instant si ce n'est qu'il y aura de la magie, de la blondeur et de la perversion (de ma part ;) dans l'air! A tout bientôt j'espère. Zoubiiiis.

**Devines qui c'est: **Ben ça alors... j'ai du mal à dire vrai... je sais pas vraiment... je pencherais peut être pour une jeune fille un peu blonde, un peu folle, un peu rêveuse, un peu nadorable... non j'vois pas! ;)

**Bonne lecture à toutes!**

**Chapitre 8 : Ambivalence **

Il jauge la fille un instant.

- Tu finiras plus tard. Occupe-toi du salon !

Il la voit lancer un regard inquiet en direction de l'elfe. Elle a compris. Avant qu'il n'ait le loisir de réitérer son injonction, elle quitte la pièce et les laisse seuls.

Ses yeux se braquent sur la petite créature qui tête baissée, tort nerveusement ses grandes mains noueuses face à lui.

- Zini demande pardon au Maître Monsieur : elle n'a pas rempli son devoir durant trois jours. Zini voulait se punir Monsieur mais le Maître lui a ordonnée de venir le voir dès que Zini serait en état, alors Zini se mettra la tête dans le four plus tard…

- Zini ! la coupe-t-il.

Merlin que le babillage incessant des elfes de maison est insupportable ! Elle sursaute et ses oreilles s'affaissent. Elle semble attendre la sentence.

- Tu n'auras pas à mettre ta tête dans le four ou où que ce soit d'autre… si tu me dis comment tu t'es retrouvée dans un tel état.

Les yeux globuleux fuient alors qu'elle recommence à triturer ses doigts maigrelets. Un gémissement s'échappe de sa gorge. Pourquoi parait-elle tellement embarrassée ? Aurait-elle peur de ce que sa nouvelle concurrente pourrait lui faire endurer si elle parle ?

- Si tu gardes le silence, je l'allumerai moi-même et je m'assurerai que tu ne puisses pas en sortir, crache-t-il en songeant qu'à bien des égards elle lui rappelle sa nouvelle domestique.

Il ne se rappelle pas avoir déjà été si acerbe avec elle. En réglé générale, il garde son fiel pour les élèves de Poudlard et ses incompétents de subordonnés. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi depuis son arrivée, il se sent si irritable. Elle semble chercher désespérément un endroit où se réfugier. Dumbledore l'avait prévenu qu'elle était d'une émotivité rare (sans doute avait-il voulu lui apprendre à maîtriser ses aigreurs en lui collant une pleureuse entre les pattes), mais là… il se pince l'arête du nez en poussant un long soupir. Devoir verser dans la psychologie de bas étage avec un elfe de maison…

- Je sais que ton absence, aussi longue fut-elle, ne t'est pas imputable, reprend-t-il en essayant tant bien que mal de poser sa voix. La seule ici à mériter une punition est cette peste.

Ses oreilles de chauve-souris géante se redressent instantanément… il avait presque oublié qu'elle était bipolaire.

- Oh non Monsieur, le coupe-t-elle avec une moue désapprobatrice. La jeune demoiselle ne l'a pas fait exprès. Elle l'a expliqué à Zini Monsieur. Elle s'est bien occupée d'elle quand elle était blessée. La jeune demoiselle s'en voulait tellement. La pauvre a présenté ses excuses à Zini, cent fois au moins.

Elle qui semblait terrifiée à la simple idée de poser ses yeux sur lui a soudainement recouvré l'usage de la parole avec un tel débit qu'il a du mal à la suivre. Néanmoins…

- La jeune demoiselle a pleuré pour Zini Monsieur ! Personne n'avait jamais pleuré pour Zini…

Impensable ! En seulement cinq jours, cette fille odieuse a réussi à s'en faire une alliée. Elle… il se rappelle encore son attitude nonchalante lorsqu'il a découvert l'elfe dans son lit, le détachement méprisant de sa remarque… essaye-t-elle de monter Zini contre son Maître ou bien est-elle sincère dans sa démarche ?

- Zini s'en veut terriblement que la jeune demoiselle se soit faite prendre à voler dans le laboratoire du Maître ! Tout ça pour soigner la blessure de Zini…

Elle semble carrément en avoir oublié que c'est cette peste qui lui a infligée les blessures qui l'ont faite souffrir trois jours durant.

- … Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire une chose aussi grave pour Zini. Zini n'est qu'une elfe de maison.

- Il y a trois jours encore tu la qualifiais de crasseuse et répugnante ! Aujourd'hui c'est… « la jeune demoiselle » ?

Il sent une grimace de dégoût déformer sa lèvre alors qu'il prononce la sordide appellation.

- Oh mais elle ne l'est plus Monsieur ! Zini a fait comme le Maître l'a dit, elle a fait en sorte que la jeune demoiselle ne soit plus ni sale ni repoussante. Le Maître le sait !

Maudite elfe !

Cette petite impertinente a avancé ses pions bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé un tel revirement de 1a part de Zini, surtout après le traitement qu'elle a dû lui faire endurer. Merlin sait qu'il a dû en falloir pour clouer sur place un être de cette puissance magique… Versatile créature !

- Elle t'a presque tuée, surenchérit-il en prenant garde de ne pas élever la voix.

- Elle dormait quand le grand cercle rouge a projeté Zini. Oh, Zini a eu peur Monsieur ! Elle a d'abord cru que la jeune demoiselle voulait lui faire regretter les vilaines paroles que Zini avait eues à son encontre quand elle est arrivée à la maison. Mais quand elle s'est réveillée, la jeune demoiselle lui a tout expliqué. Zini sait qu'elle ne contrôle pas cette chose, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que sa mère…

C'est comme si la foudre venait de le frapper. Il se redresse lentement dans son fauteuil et dévisage l'elfe qui vient de porter ses mains à sa bouche, l'air horrifié.

- Parle ! intime-t-il d'un ton dur. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que sa mère…

- Zini n'aurait pas dû Monsieur. Zini ne doit pas ! Elle a fait une promesse.

- Une promesse plus importante que le devoir de servir ton Maître ?

Sa voix est basse, menaçante. Il la voit frémir. Elle semble tiraillée entre la parole qu'elle a donnée et son honneur d'elfe de maison. Elle doit parler… il ne peut pas prendre le risque de regarder dans sa tête ce qui s'est passé. La légilimencie laisse des traces dans l'esprit contre lequel elle s'exerce et cette elfe appartient à Dumbledore… Elle relève d'un mouvement franc son faciès vers lui, une lueur déterminée dans le regard. Il sait qu'elle a pris sa décision…

- Zini ne parlera pas Monsieur ! Punissez-la tant qu'il vous plaira mais Zini ne trahira pas sa parole !

Evidemment, avec les aspirations libéralistes de l'elfe fou que Dumbledore « emploie »… où va le monde… il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle ait été contaminée par cette vague de démence… et entre un Maître dur et exigent et une niaise qui pleure à son chevet, son choix était prévisible.

Il sent la colère l'envahir. Il était si près de l'avoir… Il sait qu'il n'en saura pas davantage. Les elfes ne sont pas créatures à parler sous la menace, ils y sont trop habitués. Néanmoins, de nature bavarde, il sait que d'autres occasions se présenteront.

- Tu l'as déjà fait, dit-il méchamment en observant le visage hideux se décomposer.

Une brèche s'est ouverte, elle ne conservera pas son avance bien longtemps. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Les heures qui suivent mettent sa patience à rude épreuve : il a corrigé la moitié de sa pile de copies mais…entre les inepties qu'il lit et les pensées qui affluent dans son esprit sans qu'il puisse les en empêcher, il sait d'avance qui devra repasser sur chacun des parchemins. Quelle perte de temps !

Cette fille s'annonce plus maligne que dans ses espérances et s'il n'avait pas ce besoin viscéral de lui rabattre son caquet chaque fois qu'elle ouvre la bouche, il doit s'avouer curieux du potentiel qui serait le sien s'il la prenait en mains. Lorsqu'il l'a ramenée chez lui, il pensait s'en amuser, l'utiliser pour passer le temps… il a toujours ressenti quelque chose de très particulier chez cette gamine mais… il commence à entrevoir qu'il est peut-être loin du compte. Il est maintenant persuadé que son esprit a bien plus à offrir.

Oui il la déteste, évidemment il vomit ses manières, sa façon de parler, sa simple démarche fait naître en lui l'irrépressible envie de la remettre à sa place sans cérémonie. Pourtant… il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que tout ceci représente un monstrueux gâchis. A l'évidence, cette petite pimbèche regorge de capacités tant sur le plan magique que cérébral, qui ne demandent qu'à être exploitées.

Tss… Doter une telle énergumène de tant de prédispositions est un crime. Il ne saurait même pas dire s'il trouve injuste ou simplement normal que la vie l'ait privée de toute alternative de nature à les développer.

Cette ambivalence chez lui l'agace au dernier point : il n'a pas pour habitude de se soucier des gens qui l'entourent de près ou de loin, et lorsque par la force des choses il est amené à se lier d'une quelconque manière avec quelqu'un, aucune interrogation de cette nature ne s'impose à lui. Alors pourquoi ? … C'est tout de même un comble que pour une fois qu'il trouve un intérêt à quelqu'un, il soit incapable de se décider sur la façon dont il va l'appréhender, sur quel aspect se focaliser…

Merlin qu'elle est dérangeante ! Qu'il peut se détester… qu'il peut LA détester ! Ça lui donne envie de la bousculer, physiquement comme moralement. A défaut de le fixer sur ce qu'il va en faire, ça aura au moins le mérite de le soulager. Et à propose de bousculer… cette histoire qu'a laissée échapper Zini est à creuser ! Si les conclusions, peut-être prématurées, qu'il en a tirées sont les bonnes, il disposera d'une arme supplémentaire. Du reste… il dispose de l'aptitude parfaite qui lui permettra d'être renseigné… en temps voulu… oui, il va prendre son temps. Cette pression qui l'étreint depuis qu'elle vit chez lui n'a pas lieu d'être. Pas de son côté à lui en tout cas.

- Zini !

Pour lors, il a besoin de s'aérer l'esprit, se changer les idées, s'il veut parvenir à terminer la masse de travail qu'il s'est fixé d'ici demain. (et croyez-moi pour être en plein dedans, c'est pas le genre de choses qui aide à calmer les nerfs !)

- Le professeur Rogue a demandé Zini Monsieur ?

- Où est-elle ? demande-t-il d'une voix neutre.

- Le Maître veut sans doute parler de la jeune demoiselle…

S'il ne connaissait pas l'elfe et compte tenu des circonstances, il pourrait croire qu'elle le provoque.

- … elle est dans sa chambre Monsieur. Elle est montée se mettre au lit il n'y a pas cinq minutes.

- Se mettre au lit…, répète-t-il en haussant un sourcil, ébahi par la stupidité de cette fille.

- Il est déjà minuit passé, reprend l'elfe à qui rien n'échappe… malheureusement. Nous avons terminé toutes les tâches ménagères pour la journée.

- Vous avez terminé les… rappelle-moi l'intérêt d'avoir une servante chez soi Zini.

- C'est de pouvoir être servi à toute heure Monsieur, dit-elle humblement en faisant une légère révérence.

- Depuis combien de temps est tu attachée à mon service ?

- Cela va bientôt faire deux ans Monsieur.

- En deux ans, combien de fois t'es-tu permise de ne pas te présenter devant moi quand j'ai fait appel à toi ?

- … Jamais Maître, répond la petite créature ses oreilles s'affaissant légèrement. Mais Zini est une elfe de maison : elle ne vit que pour servir ses Maîtres. La jeune demoiselle est…

- Ta semblable sous ce toit, termine-t-il d'une voix froide.

- Mais Monsieur…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » Zini, élève-t-il la voix. Elle dormira quand je l'aurais décidé, elle mangera si je l'ai décidé, se vêtira comme je l'ai décidé et me servira quand je l'aurais décidé ! Depuis quand te permets-tu te contredire ton Maître Zini ? Sa présence à tes côtés t'a rendue aussi insolente que cette pouilleuse !

- Oh non Zini ne voulait pas ça Monsieur ! Zini voulait simplement rappeler au Maître qu'elle est toujours là, prompte à le servir quelle que soit l'heure. Si le Maître veut bien dire à Zini ce qui lui ferait plaisir, Zini se fera une joie de s'en charger sur le champ.

- Je te trouve bien contestataire aujourd'hui, fait-il remarquer. Va me la chercher ! Un thé sera le bienvenu pendant que je corrige ces horreurs et… je veux que ce soit elle qui me l'apporte.

Il voit à l'expression de son visage que sa fierté est blessée.

- Très bien Monsieur.

Au moment où elle quitte la pièce il se lève et marche en direction du miroir qui surplombe le chiffonnier. D'un coup de baguette, il fait apparaitre l'image qu'il souhaite. Elle se tient dos à lui. Elle a déboutonné le haut de sa robe, laissant entrevoir ses épaules. Avec la semi-pénombre qui règne dans sa chambre, les grossiers dessins qui marbrent sa peau sont nettement visibles. Il fronce les sourcils… certaines marques ont l'air tellement régulières qu'elles semblent avoir été infligées par une main humaine. Perdu dans sa contemplation, il revient à lui quand elle se dirige vers le lit. Elle empoigne le chien en peluche et s'assoit sur les couvertures… elle chuchote. Même avec l'ouïe qui est la sienne, il ne parvient pas à capter ce qu'elle baragouine. Gâteuse avant l'âge !

Il note tout de même qu'elle a réussi à se départir de cette sale manie de faire suivre son jouet où qu'elle aille… sans doute –t-elle fini par comprendre qu'il était plus sage, si elle tenait à le préserver, de le laisser là-haut.

- Miss…

L'elfe vient d'entrer dans son champ de vision. La fille l'observe sans répondre.

- Le Maître a envie d'une tasse de thé… il a insisté pour que ce soit vous qui le lui apportiez.

Elle ne réagit d'abord pas… puis prenant appui sur le matelas, se lève et commence à rajuster le col de sa robe… c'est tout ? Il est presque déçu.

- Si le Maître a insisté, lâche-t-elle.

L'appellation entre ses lèvres est presque une insulte. Le ton est acerbe… bien. Il se sent sourire.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

Elle rattache le dernier bouton et avant de quitter la pièce lance :

- Je cracherais bien dans la tasse si je n'étais pas certaine qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Avise-t-y !

- Oh Miss ! Je ne peux pas vous laisser dire une chose pareille du Maître !

La porte s'est refermée… Zini se trompe : au contraire, elle a compris à qui elle a affaire. D'ailleurs c'est préférable pour elle. Elle analyse vite, c'est bien. Il va lui falloir au moins ça.

Il coupe le contact visuel et prend de nouveau place derrière son bureau. Le temps que cette empotée comprenne comment faire bouillir l'eau, il aura le temps de corriger au moins trois copies supplémentaires.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

On frappe à la porte. Surpris, il jette un œil à la pendule : dix minutes à peine se sont écoulées. Circonspect, il l'invite néanmoins à entrer.

- Je ne peux pas, entend-t-il de l'autre côté de la porte.

Il hausse un sourcil en levant lentement les yeux sur le monument de bois qui les sépare… Elle se moque de lui ?... Il attend près d'une minute. Elle n'entre pas.

- Tu penses me faire attendre encore longtemps ?

- Je vous ai dit que je ne pouvais pas rentrer. Mes mains sont prises, je ne peux pas ouvrir la porte.

D'un mouvement brusque de sa baguette, il envoie la porte claquer violemment contre l'étagère avoisinant le chambranle. Il la voit sursauter. Un plateau dans les mains, elle pénètre dans la pièce d'un pas mal assuré. Il sait qu'elle essaye de se concentrer pour ne rien renverser de manière à ce qu'il n'ait pas matière à la disputer.

- J'espère pour toi qu'il n'est pas froid avec tes imbécilités !

- Zini peut peut-être se… téléporter d'une pièce à l'autre, commence-t-elle sans même le gratifier d'un regard, mais jusqu'à présent, je n'ai jamais rien inhalé qui aurait pu me laisser croire dans un moment d'égarement, que j'aurais le pouvoir de traverser les cloisons.

Le ton qu'elle emploie combiné à l'impertinence de son comportement l'excède. Apparemment, la leçon est difficile à retenir.

- Continue comme ça, et tu risques d'apprendre à le faire très vite même sans le moindre talent magique, lâche-t-il calmement mais d'un timbre qui la fait frémir.

Elle ne le regarde pas mais il aperçoit ses yeux s'agiter sous ses paupières, aussi basses soient-elles. Il sait qu'elle s'est rendue compte du danger au moment même où elle a terminé de prononcer ces mots.

- Où dois-je vous poser ceci ? demande-t-elle alors comme si rien ne s'était passé, tachant de moduler son intonation.

Il débarrasse un coin de son bureau et elle pose le plateau. Alors qu'elle lui sert une tasse de thé, il observe ses gestes : maladroits, sans la moindre assurance ni précision… Elle se redresse et lui tend le breuvage. Il trempe à peine les lèvres et repose le récipient avec une grimace.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ?

Il lui en aurait bien lancé le contenu à travers la figure s'il n'avait pas eu peur de la défigurer alors qu'elle venait à peine de reprendre forme humaine… il veut pouvoir continuer à jouir de ce spectacle jubilatoire que lui offre son visage lorsqu'il la met à l'épreuve.

- C'est le thé que vous avez demandé… Monsieur.

Elle le cherche, le provoque… c'est plus fort qu'elle. Même sa patience feinte l'irrite.

- Tu oses appeler ça du thé ? Il n'a pas même fini d'infuser ! Il n'a pas le moindre goût, c'est infâme !

- Votre elfe m'a assurée que vous n'aimiez pas le thé quand il était trop fort.

- Il y a un monde entre un thé léger et l'eau de vaisselle que tu me sers, petite idiote !

- C'est curieux que vous trouviez tant à y redire, parce que c'est Zini elle-même qui l'a préparé…

Elle ment, il sait qu'elle ment : Zini se serait coupée un bras plutôt que d'accepter de lui servir une telle horreur ! Mais si elle veut jouer sur ce terrain-là…

- Tu te permets de déléguer les tâches que je te confie ? interroge-t-il sournois.

- Sauf erreur de ma part, vous avez demandé à ce que je vous serve un thé, pas à ce que je le prépare.

Cette petite impertinente se croit sans doute maligne à toujours avoir réponse à tout. Il se lève lentement et contourne son bureau en caressant doucement l'ébène du bout des doigts. Il se plante devant elle… Il sent qu'elle n'est pas aussi à l'aise qu'elle aimerait le lui faire croire. Dans l'obscurité de la pièce, il peut voir la chair de poule qui parsème la peau que laisse entrevoir le col de sa robe.

- Je ne t'entretiens pas sous mon toit à ne rien faire, tranche-t-il d'une voix basse mais qu'il sait parfaitement audible.

- Je n'ai jamais demandé à vivre sous votre toit ! réplique-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

Il observe ses mains, serrées rageusement sur sa jupe. Il sourit intérieurement et approche sa bouche à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

- Ce que tu me dois petite fille… c'est la vie ! Et ta virginité accessoirement, mais qui en voudrait ? se moque-t-il méchamment.

Il l'entend retenir sa respiration.

- Tant que je n'aurais pas décidé d'effacer l'ardoise, tu satisferas mes moindres désirs.

Il prend un peu de distance pour constater sur elle l'effet de ses paroles. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, emprunts d'une lueur assassine, les poings serrés, il est convaincu que dans un coin de sa tête elle s'imagine l'égorger.

Il la sort de ses « rêveries » en lui mettant de force le plateau entre les bras, si brutalement à vrai dire que la porcelaine tinte. Elle le saisit d'un geste brusque, son regard mauvais se raccrochant au sien.

- Tâche de ne pas me décevoir une nouvelle fois. Il serait regrettable que cette pauvre Zini ait des ennuis.

Les yeux de furie semblent vouloir le transpercer de part en part : elle a parfaitement compris l'allusion. Elle tourne les talons et s'avance vers la porte.

- Je ne veux plus entendre les fadaises que tu m'as servies pour que je te serve de portier, lance-t-il avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce. Tu ne me feras pas avaler que tu n'as pas trouvé le moyen d'entrer. Avec quoi as-tu toqué ?

- Avec la tête, l'entend-t-il marmonner entre ses dents alors qu'elle s'apprête à franchir le seuil.

La porte se referme devant elle avec une violence inouïe, si près de son visage que son nez frôle le bois lourd. Elle pousse un cri.

Elle se fige, n'ose pas tourner la tête vers lui. Tu es moins confiante maintenant ! … Le loquet se ferme dans un cliquetis sonore. Il peut sentir son angoisse à plusieurs mètres.

- Je t'avais prévenue. Je ne tolérerai plus ton insolence !

**oOoOoOoOo**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié la suite. N'hésitez pas à formuler tout commentaire, je réponds à toutes les reviews! Et pis, vous commencez à me connaître c'est ce qui me fait poster plus vite ;). J'espère vous lire nombreuses mes tites muses!Zoubis et à très vite selon si vous êtes gentils ou non :D. Saizo: l'affreuse!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Salut à toutes et à tous (s'il y a des tous évidemment!) Voilà le chapitre 9. J'espère que mes lecteurs fantômes prendront consistance pour me faire un tit coucou, ce serait sympa d'avoir un maximum d'avis pour que la motivation d'écrire la suite germe dans mon esprit tortueux! ^^.

Bonne lecture à tous!

**RAR:**

**Ma tite Siam: **Merci d'être là ma tite puce, j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite.

**Sohanne: **Ma petite ! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! J'arrivais pas à trouver le moyen de te recontacter pour te dire que j'avais posté la suite et te voilà. C'est marvelous! ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira comme ont pu te plaire mes autres fics! Quoi de neuf depuis tout ce temps? :D

Oui, je l'ai voulu bien pourri mon tit Severus! Hihohihohiho (y'a des choses qui changent pas chez Saizo barjo hen ;)). Ce dont il ne perçoit pas bien la teneur, c'est surtout du pourquoi ces sensations bizarres à son contact... m'enfin tu verras par la suite! ;) Il me tarde d'avoir tes impressions sur la suite. Ca fait tellement longtemps et tellemnt plaisir de te retrouver! O.O

**Chapitre 9 : Faux pas**

Les yeux rivés sur le dos de sa nouvelle « employée », un étrange sentiment d'excitation remonte le long de son œsophage.

- Accio !

Sa baguette pointée sur elle, il la voit reculer de quelques pas alors que le plateau qu'elle tenait entre ses mains s'élève dans les airs. Il aurait pu ne pas prononcer la formule. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était incapables d'user de sortilèges informulés ou que sa baguette lui soit indispensable pour exercer la magie… mais il travaille soigneusement chacune de ses mises en scène de manière à ce qu'elle soit le plus ébranlée possible. Le service atterrit bientôt entre ses mains. Il le pose doucement sur son plan de travail. Elle ne s'est toujours pas retournée… elle attend… il sait qu'elle est en train de se composer un masque d'indifférence.

Lentement, il s'approche. Il devine que la lenteur de ses pas est une torture pour elle… il veut laisser le temps à la peur de s'insinuer dans chacune de ses veines. Elle ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Debout derrière elle, il attend… il est si près qu'il peut humer avec délectation le parfum de terreur qu'elle dégage. Il perçoit le léger tremblement de ses épaules… si vulnérable, si fragile… et pourtant si sûre d'elle. Il suffirait d'un rien pour la briser… d'ailleurs…

Il la contourne posément tout en la détaillant avec une minutie dérangeante. Les prunelles brunes fixent intensément la porte, sans ciller, son menton légèrement relevé reliquat d'une fierté déplacée. Même lorsqu'il se poste devant elle, son visage reste figé… il n'est pas dupe : une grimace, un haussement de sourcil et c'est la fêlure. C'est quand elle parait être au paroxysme de sa force qu'elle se découvre être le plus fragile… et il sait par quelle faille se glisser. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas un certain talent dans l'art de la torture, songe-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement. Pas de ces ridicules mutilations physiques non… il n'a jamais été très friand des effusions de sang et autres pratiques de peu d'intérêt… Non, la seule persécution qui soit à même de procurer aux intelligences subtiles le délice qu'elles sont capables d'en extraire avec une maitrise quasi-chirurgicale : la torture psychologique…

Il enfonce un regard incisif dans les prunelles de sa jeune suppliciée et pose l'extrémité de sa baguette sur sa gorge. Les yeux vides ne clignent pas mais elle déglutit alors que le morceau de bois continue sa promenade sur le haut de son buste… Un premier bouton saute. Il aperçoit la lueur… cette petite étincelle au fond des pupilles noires celle qu'il connait si bien pour l'avoir côtoyée chez un nombre incalculable d'individus : ce mélange de peur et de frustration face à un sort que l'on sait inéluctable. D'habitude imperturbable face à ce spectacle, il sent une boule s'agiter presque douloureusement dans son estomac. Proche de la jubilation, il se débarrasse du deuxième bouton. Le faciès balafré reste glacé. Seuls ses yeux trahissent la panique qui, progressivement, s'empare d'elle. Vitreux pour ne pas avoir à affronter directement ceux du mangemort, ils se ferment alors que la chute du troisième bouton laisse entrevoir la naissance de ses seins. Une expiration tremblante lui échappe. De marbre, il continue sa lente progression… quatre… puis cinq. Les billes brunes reprennent vie.

- Ce que vous les avez empêché de faire… vous allez le prendre maintenant ? J'imagine que nous serons quittes de cette façon ?

Le timbre se veut maitrisé, mais les infimes vibrations qu'il y perçoit sont plus éloquentes que sa question. Un rictus dégoûté retrousse la lèvre du mangemort.

- Il y a des limites aux souillures que mes mains sauraient endurer.

Elle n'imagine pas à quel point ses antécédents alourdissent la charge du propos… Parfois, son ignorance de la condition qui a été la sienne le frustre profondément. S'il est certain qu'elle en a l'intuition, il connait aussi les échappatoires que l'incertitude ménage à un esprit acculé, le réconfort des retranchements qu'elle autorise… D'une façon ou d'une autre, il fera disparaitre ce doute en elle. Il lui fera réaliser que pour elle, il n'y a pas d'issue.

Il se place à nouveau derrière elle. Une exclamation de surprise franchit ses lèvres quand le col de sa robe tombe à bas de ses épaules.

- Dégage ton dos de tes cheveux, intime-t-il d'une voix dure et basse.

Elle tressaille. Elle vient de comprendre. Elle fait mine de détourner le regard en sa direction en inclinant légèrement sa tête sur le côté.

- Dépêche-toi ! répète-t-il.

D'une main blafarde, elle ramène sa longue chevelure sur sa poitrine. Les cicatrices, longues et régulières s'offrent à ses yeux, s'alignant dans un camaïeu couleur chair impressionnant.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire d'une vermine à ce point indisciplinée ? susurre-t-il à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

Il laisse vagabonder le bout de ses doigts sur les marques disgracieuses, en appréciant le relief, la finesse de la peau plus lisse aux endroits mutilés. Elle frissonne.

- Apparemment, dit-il d'une voix sauvagement calme, lui avait trouvé la solution pour mater les indésirables dans ton genre.

Il observe ses omoplates saillantes, les muscles de son dos se contractent.

Encore un peu…

- De toute évidence, ta collection de scarifications n'est pas née dans la rue, continue-t-il. J'imagine à peine ce que l'on doit ressentir lorsqu'on se sait détestée au point de se voir infliger un tel traitement.

Elle se raidit sensiblement.

Ce n'est pas loin…

Il reprend.

- Sans doute une personne clairvoyante à qui il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour déceler la vermine en toi… la profondeur des marques ne laisse aucun doute quant au caractère répétitif des coups qui ont été portés… L'étirement de la peau à cet endroit où la cicatrice devait être le plus large, montre clairement que tu étais enfant quand cela a commencé.

Il continue de faire glisser ses longs doigts sur la peau pâle. Le diagnostic est froid et presque médical, à la limite du désintérêt. Il sait qu'elle ne pourra pas rester sans réagir à un tel affront.

- Oui… tellement régulières… elles sont certainement été faites à l'aide d'une lourde et solide lanière, une ceinture je dirais… ta croissance se sera chargée de les affiner mais l'ancrage de la boucle sur ton flanc ne trompe pas.

Elle tremble maintenant tant son corps s'est raidi.

- Même jeune un parasite reste un parasite. Tu t'es donc révélée très tôt, reprend-t-il d'une voix caressante. Manifestement cette personne a mis du cœur à l'ouvrage, mais n'a pas pour autant été capable de terminer le travail. La mauvaise herbe est, semble-t-il, plus coriace que la haine…

- MA MERE… ne me haïssait pas… elle m'aimait…

Ça y est : elle a perdu le contrôle. Un sourire carnassier étire les minces lèvres.

- Elle n'a fait… qu'essayer de me remettre sur le droit chemin quand je… quand je faisais des bêtises, termine-t-elle sombrement.

Alors c'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Il n'aurait pu en être autrement après ce rêve pour le moins tourmenté. La mère si aimante… donnant du « ma chérie » à tout va, battait au sang sa propre enfant.

Les moldus me dégoûtent !

Et ce père, faible au point de se laisser dépérir après le départ de cette femme odieuse, sans se soucier de sa fille qu'il laisserait derrière lui… l'amour des moldus est une malédiction. Le vieux fou finira par en mourir lui aussi…

Quant à l'erreur de la nature qui vit chez lui, cette sang de bourbe qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour, il aurait mieux valu pour elle qu'elle ne survive pas à son cher papa. A quoi bon s'acharner à continuer dans ces conditions ?

- Je n'ai jamais été une vermine pour ma mère, reprend-t-elle d'une voix morte.

Il la toise sournoisement.

- Non… juste un poids mort, une petite désaxée qu'elle s'est donnée la peine de dérouiller avant de l'abandonner.

Il ne sait pourquoi, ses propres paroles l'irritent. Que cette gamine refuse de voir la réalité en face le consterne. La confondre dans ses souvenirs douloureux ne lui apporte pas la satisfaction à laquelle il se serait attendu. Pourquoi cela l'énerve-t-il à ce point de la voir nier l'évidence ?

Son propre géniteur n'a jamais été un modèle de paternité, mais il avait très tôt compris qu'il n'était qu'un salopard égocentrique à qui il ne devait que le nom et quelques attributs physiologiques des plus difficiles à assumer. Jamais il n'a cherché à trouver des excuses à son comportement. Pourquoi elle, tient-elle tant à se persuader de l'amour d'une génitrice qui l'a d'abord violentée pour mieux l'oublier ?

Pathétique !

Il est coupé dans ses réflexions par la sensation de brûlure à son bras gauche. Il s'éloigne de quelques pas en grognant, dents serrées.

- Monte dans ta chambre ! ordonne-t-il froidement, contrarié de devoir couper court à cet entretien pour le moins intrigant. J'ai à faire.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

- J'amène votre courrier.

La voix désagréable le tire de sa demi-torpeur. Depuis le dernier appel du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'a eu que très peu de temps pour lui. Entre ses allées et venues du repaire au château de Poudlard, afin de tenir Dumbledore informé de l'avancement des agissements de Voldemort, le cumul des jours et des courbatures commencent à peser lourd sur ses épaules.

Entraîner les dernières recrues… quelle perte de temps ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a perdu le sens commun : ces incapables se feront trucider aussitôt le pied posé dans l'arène.

- Le courrier ? demande-t-il en levant un sourcil.

- Un hibou a cassé le carreau du bureau au premier. Comme je trouvais inquiétant que de jour, ce genre d'oiseau s'acharne avec une telle violence contre la fenêtre, je l'ai laissée fermée. Zini m'a expliquée qu'il était sans doute ici pour livrer une lettre…

Le bris de verre qu'il a assimilé à la chute d'une fiole dans son rêve, prend tout son sens… il est trop habile pour laisser échapper quoi que ce soit. Même en rêve !

- … Mais le temps qu'on lui ouvre, il avait défoncé la vitre.

Entre deux brumes cérébrales, il jurerait qu'elle essaye, par cet excès de franchise à la limite de l'insolence, de se faire punir.

- J'ai d'abord songé que cela serait certainement retenu sur mon salaire, lance-t-elle avec une ironie à peine voilée, mais je me suis rapidement souvenue que j'étais purement et simplement exploitée.

Il lève vers elle son visage émacié, sans quitter son fauteuil. Maintenant c'est clair : elle VEUT se faire punir ! Depuis leur petite entrevue dans son bureau la semaine passée, il sent bien qu'elle le provoque chaque fois que l'occasion se présente, allant même jusqu'à en créer de nouvelles. Trop occupé par le fardeau de sa double casquette, il n'a pas donné suite à ces gamineries…

Il lui ferait bien une réponse digne de lui s'il n'était pas convaincu que son silence aurait un effet bien plus agaçant pour elle. Elle sent qu'elle n'est plus au centre de ses préoccupations, et après le traitement qu'il lui a fait subir l'autre soir et les révélations qu'il a réussi à lui arracher, elle ne peut se contenter d'un statut quo. Elle entend bien prendre sa revanche.

- J'ai des choses de grand à régler. Retourne donc en cuisine, gratifier Zini de tes pleurnicheries syndicalistes.

Entre l'ignorance et la réactivité exacerbée, le mépris est le compromis efficace qui chasse l'apparente assurance de son visage. Le ton est calme, sa voix posée, justement dosée en condescendance. Elle sait qu'elle n'obtiendra aucune réaction de lui, qu'il ne sert à rien de continuer à le provoquer de la sorte.

Elle se contente d'un reniflement méprisant et tourne les talons après avoir lâché les lettres sur la table basse du salon.

Il s'empare de celle que le hibou a apportée et regarde les lettres tracées à l'encre noire. Il reconnait cette écriture. Tout en la décachetant, il soupire avant même d'en avoir entamée la lecture.

_Severus,_

_J'ai appris pour ta « promotion » à la formation des nouveaux partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'imagine que la nouvelle a suscité chez toi un bonheur mitigé. Si cela peut te consoler, considère que le Lord te porte une estime considérable ainsi qu'une confiance sans bornes pour t'avoir confié une telle tâche…_

Je m'en serais aisément passé ! D'autant qu'il n'a pas jugé nécessaire d'alléger mon service par ailleurs…

… _C'est de cette manière que tout le monde le perçoit Severus et tous seraient ravis qu'un tel honneur leur soit un jour accordé…_

Mais c'est avec joie que je leur laisse cette gratification honorifique !

… _Je pensais passer te rendre visite accompagné de Drago._( je précise que je ne suis pas forcément la trame à compter du tome 5 puisque Lucius Malefoy est censé se trouver à Azkaban au terme dudit opus)_ Nous organisons mardi soir, une réception au manoir regroupant les sorcières et sorciers les plus influents et les plus respectables du moment…_

Ce qui par la plume de l'organisateur, avait une connotation bien définie.

… _Tu es son professeur préféré et comme tu le sais, il nourrit une grande admiration pour toi. Il voudrait te remettre une invitation en main propre. _

Lucius a toujours excellé dans l'art de graisser l'oreille de ceux dont il veut s'attirer la sympathie. Un rictus de dégoût déforme son visage.

_Nous pensions passer pour 15h00. Si tu n'es pas disponible, fais-le-moi savoir par retour de hibou._

_ Lucius Malefoy._

Il lance un regard à la pendule du salon : 13h45… Comme s'il avait encore le temps d'envoyer un hibou au manoir des Malefoy… Décidément, les manières de Lucius ne changeront jamais.

Un peu avant 15h00, il l'expédie dans sa chambre et lui interdit d'en sortir jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Il ne partage pas ses jouets et ne veut surtout pas que Lucius la voie. Même si la confrontation pourrait s'avérer amusante, il ne veut pas de ça maintenant. Il la veut prête.

Bientôt, Zini annonce l'arrivée des invités autoproclamés et Malefoy père, suivi de son rejeton, s'introduisent dans le petit salon.

- Lucius, salue l'ôte d'un sec hochement de tête.

- Severus, répond celui-ci avec un sourire découvrant des dents d'une blancheur peu naturelle.

- Drago, réitère-t-il son signe de tête. Je vous en prie, prenez place, les invite-t-il en s'installant lui-même dans son haut fauteuil.

- Bonjour professeur, s'empresse de répondre le jeune homme aux cheveux platine et au nez pointu.

Avant de prendre place sur le sofa aux côtés de son père, il s'avance vers son enseignant et lui remet une enveloppe de papier brun ornée de pompeuses dorures. Il ne l'ouvre pas, il sait ce qu'elle contient. Il attend que son étudiant ait terminé sa tirade explicative pour le remercier aussi chaleureusement que sa nature le lui permet.

- Comme je te l'ai écrit dans ma lettre, commence le père, il y aura à cette réception tout le beau monde parmi ceux qui se sont ralliés à notre cause, tout le gratin dont il fait bon s'entourer par les temps qui courent.

Il se force à esquisser un sourire de circonstance sans pour autant accepter l'invitation.

- Zini, appelle-t-il pour mettre un terme à cette conversation. Puis-je vous offrir à boire ?

La petite créature apparait soudain au milieu de la pièce.

- Le Maître désire quelque chose Monsieur ?

Il lance un regard appuyé aux Malefoy en haussant légèrement le menton dans une invite polie à passer commande.

- Je prendrais volontiers un verre de vin, répond Lucius à la question muette. Drago prendra un thé.

Le garçon lance un regard en biais à son père qui en dit long sur ce qu'il pense du choix que son père a fait pour lui. (Ça aurait pu être pire, il aurait pu lui commander un CACOLAC !)

- Nous avons du thé noir, précise la petite créature, du thé vert, du thé blanc, de l'Earl…

- Du thé noir ! s'impose Drago Malefoy avant que son père n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Deux ballons de Bordeaux et du thé noir pour une personne, récapitule le maître des lieux.

- Tout de suite Monsieur. Monsieur veut-il que Zini profite de l'occasion pour initier la jeune demoiselle à la préparation du thé noir ? Elle ne connait que l…

Sans prendre la peine de lui adresser un regard, il perçoit que le mangemort qui lui fait face s'est redressé, l'air soudainement très intéressé.

Maudite elfe !

- La jeune demoiselle ? répète-t-il ses yeux brillants de curiosité.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, vous savez quoi faire si vous voulez la suite dans un futur proche... ;) En plus, ça me ferait un plaisir immense, T.T**


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou les filles. Je suis désolée pour le rythme de publication quelque peu saccadé de cette fic. Les deuxièmes sessions ont commencé et entre la thèse (quelle blague!), les surveillances et de nouveau les corrections, j'ai un peu de mal à tout gérer :s...

Maintenant que j'ai fait mon mea culpa, j'espère que ce chapitre vous distraira, cette fic n'a de toute façon pas d'autre prétention, bonne lecture à toutes! ;)

Mais avant,

**RAR:**

**Abou: **Merci à toi Ô nouvelle lectrice! *o* j'espère avoir bientôt de nouveau tes impressions! ;) Je suis ravie que mon style te plaise, sincèrement! Oui c'est vrai que ce Snape est un peu hard, mais en même temps je me dis qu'après tout, jamais JK ne nous a fait l'honneur de nous montrer ce qui se passait dans sa tête et puis celle-ci de fifille est quasiment anonyme voire inexistante pour le reste du monde, il peut donc en faire son souffre-douleur comme il l'entend!

**Ma tite Siam:** Merci beaucoup à toi de continuer d'être là et de me soutenir et me supporter encore et toujours! J'espère que la suite va te plaire ma tite puce!

**Sohanne: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! TOI, ICI? Ca fait bien plaisir! J'ai gardé tes dessins tu sais? Que deviens-tu? Je suis très contente que tu aies repris la lecture de cette fic. Désolée pour les délais mais comme je l'ai expliqué ma vie est certes toujours aussi misérable, mais encore plus chargée qu'autrefois! ^^ Ton "merci d'être toi" fait chaud au coeur. J'espère que la suite va te plaire ma fidèle Sohanne! A très vite, et n'hésite pas à me pourrir le cas échéant! :D

**Chapitre 10 : Comédienne**

- Non Zini. Elle n'a toujours pas intégré comment préparer celui que je bois pourtant tous les jours. Inutile de lui fournir un nouveau prétexte pour faire montre de l'étendue de son incompétence, répond-t-il en la gratifiant d'un regard qui aurait provoqué un malaise chez n'importe lequel de ses élèves.

Les oreilles de la créature s'affaissent. Elle a compris qu'elle vient de commettre une erreur grossière. Elle lui adresse un faible « très bien Maître » avant de s'éclipser.

- Tu deviens adepte des cachoteries Severus ? Il y a une… « jeune demoiselle » sous ton toit et tu ne la présentes pas à ton plus vieil ami ?

Le titre qu'il s'octroie lui arracherait presque un sourire.

- Depuis quand présente-t-on ses domestiques Lucius ? esquive-t-il.

- Une domestique ? répète-t-il. Pourquoi ton elfe appellerait-elle « jeune demoiselle » une autre elfe de maison ? interroge-t-il avec des yeux ronds.

- Mais la jeune demoiselle n'est pas une elfe de maison ! tonne une voix nasillarde à la limite de l'ulcération.

Pendant que sa titulaire dépose un plateau sur la table basse du salon, Malefoy père lance au Maître des lieux un regard empli de sarcasmes.

- Tu laisses tes serviteurs répondre à ta place ? ironise-t-il.

- Je considère comme un soulagement sa prise d'initiative, murmure-t-il en inclinant le verre entre ses doigts afin d'en admirer le contenu. Elle m'évite le fardeau d'avoir à enfoncer des portes ouvertes, mais prends donc ton verre Lucius, termine-t-il d'un ton mielleux.

Il est absolument hors de propos qu'il perde la face devant Lucius Malefoy. Les deux hommes se dévisagent d'un sourire empreint de la plus courtoise des hypocrisies.

- Si je comprends bien, reprend le blond qui n'a manifestement pas l'intention de lâcher prise, tu as à ta disposition une servante humaine, jeune… et jolie avec ça ? ajoute-t-il d'un sourcillement entendu.

- La beauté est chez elle un concept relatif.

- Tu mens Severus, susurre son interlocuteur dans un demi sourire. Tu n'as simplement pas envie de me la montrer, je me trompe ?

- Zini, marmonne-t-il les sourcils froncés sans quitter Lucius des yeux, ramène-la-moi ! Fais vite, précise-t-il, transplane !

Il ne va quand même pas découvrir devant eux le passage gardé par sa bibliothèque… ni laisser la curiosité outrancière de son homologue impunie.

- Je ne te connaissais pas un tel attrait pour les moldus, lance-t-il sournoisement.

- Parce que tu te fais servir par des moldus ? grimace le sorcier en réponse à l'insulte. Tu l'autorises à respirer le même air que toi ? A-t-elle connaissance de la nature de ta condition ?

- Je pense, mais je peux me tromper, que la présence en ces lieux d'une créature telle que Zini aura pu lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Il marque un temps d'arrêt pour contempler l'expression d'agacement que son invité peine à dissimuler.

- Ce n'est du reste, pas comme si je lui avais révélé l'existence de notre monde elle est fille de sorcier… cracmole ou moldue, elle n'offre de toute façon pas d'autre aptitude que celle qui consiste à tenir un plumeau.

- Une sang de bourbe ? Tu te fais servir par une sang de bourbe, ressasse le blond à la limite de l'apoplexie.

- N'est-ce pas là où est sa place ? Au service des véritables sorciers ?

Les traits durcis de l'homme aux cheveux longs se détendent, un sourire complice étire ses lèvres.

- Je te reconnais bien là Severus.

Un CRAC sonore et l'elfe est là, tenant par la main l'objet de la conversation. Malgré sa raideur, il voit aux crispations de son visage qu'elle s'efforce de dissimuler au mieux la nausée provoquée par le transplanage. Elle s'incline d'abord devant les invités et se tourne face à lui avec un sourire poli.

- Monsieur désire me voir ?

L'espace d'un instant il la fixe, interdit. Depuis quand sont-ils devenus des partenaires de jeu ?

Zini se serait chargée de lui expliquer la situation ? Il sait la petite créature intelligente… elle cherche certainement à éviter les ennuis en terrain inconnu : sage initiative.

Lucius se lève, contourne la table basse et vient se poster juste devant elle. Il voit les yeux bruns se glacer alors que du pommeau de sa canne, l'homme écarte les mèches du visage abîmé.

- Soit elle est passée entre les griffes de Greyback, auquel cas j'espère que tu l'enchaînes les nuits de pleine lune, soit tu lui fais endurer des sévices exceptionnels, susurre-t-il sans quitter les yeux de la fille des siens.

Elle soutient le regard acier sans ciller. Evidemment, elle ne sait pas qui il est, mais il doit avouer que pour une fois, il n'en est pas mécontent : rien dans cette maison ne saurait courber l'échine face à Lucius Malefoy.

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu au service de ton maître ?

Elle détourne ses prunelles vers moi et je sais qu'elle ne démentira pas cette appellation… pas maintenant et pas devant lui.

Elle reste évasive.

- Un certain temps, répond-t-elle sans lâcher des yeux l'homme qui porte le ballon de vin à ses minces lèvres, Monsieur, se hâte-t-elle d'ajouter.

Curieux ce sentiment presque de fierté à la voir se dresser devant le mangemort. Leur « relation » n'a pourtant rien de complice, mais à l'instant, il ne la ressent plus comme cette pouilleuse méprisable. Ils jouent dans la même cour… c'est une partie de lui-même qu'il teste, un démembrement de sa personnalité qu'il met à l'épreuve… et Lucius… la présence du tiers Luicius n'est qu'un terrain de jeu supplémentaire…

Il la détaille de bas en haut… A quel moment a-t-il commencé à développer ce genre de considérations ?

Il perçoit l'irritation presque palpable du mage noir. L'homme aux yeux acier saisit brusquement le menton de la jeune servante dans sa main et dévie son visage vers le sien. Il serre si fort qu'il lui arrache un gémissement.

- Tu oses me répondre sans même me regarder petite insolente ! Je vais t'apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de manquer de respect à un sorcier de sang pur, rugit-il hors de lui en levant la main.

Elle n'esquisse aucun mouvement de recul.

- Lucius ! le retient le maître des lieux. Elle m'appartient. C'est donc à moi qu'incombe le… privilège de parfaire son éducation.

Il voit son bras retomber lentement le long de son corps alors que ses lèvres frémissent dans un tic de fureur.

Il ne tolérerait de personne que l'on esquinte sa « chose ». Elle est à lui. Chaque marque, chaque nouvelle cicatrice, devra lui être infligée par lui uniquement. Elle lui appartient à lui seul et pour la première fois, il semble en prendre toute la mesure face à cet individu aux mains sales qui essaye de s'accaparer ses prérogatives de propriétaire.

Un sourire mauvais étire la bouche de l'homme.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point il aurait mieux valu pour toi que ce soit moi qui t'inflige la correction que tu mérites jeune fille ! Tu ne le sais certainement pas encore, mais ton maître n'a pas la réputation d'être le plus tendre d'entre nous.

Pendant quelques secondes, les traits féminins se figent alors que le ricanement du cadet s'élève.

- Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point les corrections de mon Maître m'honorent, répond-t-elle éhontément avec un regard et une voix qui n'ont plus rien de froid.

L'homme assis dans le haut fauteuil réprime un sourire bruyant et porte de nouveau le ballon à ses fines lèvres.

Lucius ne sait absolument pas ce qui repose dans la paume de sa main.

- Je prendrai plaisir à chacune des punitions qu'il voudra bien m'infliger, si cela peut me rapprocher un peu plus de son idéal d'une bonne et docile servante.

Cette comédie est tellement grossière quand on connait son caractère… et son aversion à l'égard de son « pseudo Maître »… à l'évidence, elle n'a eu aucun mal à cerner la personnalité de l'individu et a rapidement su adapter son discours et son jeu… Elle fait mouche ! Il le sent. L'homme qui lui fait face, lâche brusquement son menton comme s'il lui avait soudain brûlé la main, l'air dégoûté.

- J'espère que tu ne te compromets pas avec cette souillure au sang impur Severus, persifle-t-il.

Il a beau tenter de donner le change, il est plus qu'évident qu'elle ne le laisse pas indifférent. S'il n'avait pas porté une cape aussi ample, il est très probable qu'il aurait offert à tous les regards un joyeux spectacle d'adolescent émoustillé par sa toute première petite culotte observée à la dérobée. Il connaît trop ses travers pour se laisser berner par sa répulsion feinte et croire qu'il ait pu être une seule seconde, insensible aux propos plus qu'équivoques qu'elle lui a servis… il les aime comme ça !

D'ailleurs lui-même, s'il ne s'était agi d'elle et qu'il n'avait eu connaissance de sa dévotion factice, aurait pu se trouver… « ému » d'une telle déclaration… s'il avait eu quinze ans et des hormones en ébullition !

Lucius a conscience qu'elle vient de lui faire un élégant pied de nez. Sa superbe fait grise mine alors qu'il retourne prendre place aux côté de son fils.

- Plutôt que de te répandre en obscénités, sers donc le thé à Drago, ordonne-t-il pincé. Une insolente et une désaxée ! Tu as de quoi être fier de ton personnel Severus, tu sais t'entourer !

- Personnellement, je n'ai jamais eu à m'en plaindre, réplique Rogue d'une voix détachée.

- J'imagine, commence Malefoy Senior sur ce qui promettait d'être une tirade des plus sarcastiques…

- AAAHHHH ! Imbécile ! s'égosille Drago furibond, des yeux de chien furieux rivés sur elle.

Une tâche d'eau vaguement colorée et particulièrement fumante rend transparente la chemise qu'il porte. Les traits déformés par la douleur, il geint comme une petite fille qui aurait reçu une humiliante fessée.

- Je suis désolée, s'excuse-t-elle le regard dur et froid.

Alors que son père s'est de nouveau empressé de faire remarquer le caractère déplorable du service, Severus Rogue, enfoncé dans son siège, scrute la scène. Ce qu'il voit lui tire un sifflement désapprobateur. Il interrompt le sermon de Lucius.

- N'ôtez pas votre chemise Drago ou il pourrait rester des cicatrices. Toi, fait-il en regardant sa nouvelle recrue, accompagne Monsieur Malefoy… s'éponger. Zini, nettoie-moi tout ça !

L'œillade qu'elle lui adresse en guise de réponse dégouline de reproches et de frustration. Il la regarde se diriger vers la porte adjacente, impassible.

Lorsqu'ils ont disparu, Lucius reprend là où il s'était arrêté, excédé.

- Je ne sais pas comment cette punaise a pu atterrir au poste que tu la laisses occuper, mais tu manques singulièrement de fermeté Severus ! crache-t-il. Je n'ai encore jamais rien vu de semblable ! Mes domestiques…

- … Tes domestiques sont habitués à recevoir moult coups de cravaches pour des motifs aussi valables et variés qu' « a éternué trop bruyamment » ou encore « n'avait pas l'air suffisamment déprimé », l'interrompt le maître des potions en vrillant les prunelles grises. Il serait peut-être judicieux de rappeler à ton fils qu'il n'est pas au manoir et qu'ici, il a tout intérêt à surveiller ce qu'il fait de ses pieds !

Pendant un court instant, Lucius semble sur le point de lui cracher à la figure, mais sa bouche se referme et il se contente de fixer l'homme sombre qui lui fait face, en silence. Il s'enfonce à son tour dans son propre siège en s'emparant de son verre et le porte à ses lèvres.

- Excellent ce vin, Severus ! Où as-tu déniché une telle cuvée ?

…

- Dans une pittoresque bourgade du sud de la France, consent-il à changer de sujet après quelques secondes de silence.

- Les vins français… j'ai moi-même réussi à me procurer quelques caisses d'un cru merveilleux pour la soirée de…

Impossible de ne pas décrocher de ces monologues sans intérêt au travers desquels Lucius ne peut s'empêcher de s'admirer le nombril. Depuis le temps qu'ils se côtoient, on aurait pu penser qu'il aurait fini par comprendre que ce genre de procédés ne fonctionne pas sur lui… mais à l'évidence, c'est sans espoir. Une fois de plus, il est réduit à formuler des réponses aussi pertinentes que « hmm » ou « vraiment ? », qui n'apportent rien à la discussion mais ont le mérite de ne pas trahir son manque d'intérêt.

- … sans compter Vivian Godway qui est d'une impatience qui frise l'indécence depuis qu'elle sait que ton nom figure sur la liste des invités.

Son esprit refait surface… Vivian Godway… une de ces rares sorcières plutôt bien faite de sa personne, élégante et monstrueusement riche, issue d'une noble lignée de sangs purs partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres et que l'on appelle toujours « Miss » malgré sa trentaine bien entamée. Une femme qui a suscité le désir des meilleurs partis de Grande-Bretagne sans qu'aucun n'obtienne jamais ses faveurs… Godway… un nom bien étrange pour une telle créature !

Il laisse un léger sourire en coin étirer la commissure de ses lèvres ne dit-on pas que les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables ?

- J'imagine, répond-t-il distraitement, un brin ironique.

- Non Severus, tu n'imagines pas justement ! Je ne m'explique pas cette espèce d'engouement que toi seul semble être en mesure de susciter en elle…

Lui au contraire, se l'explique très bien. Godway fait partie de ces femmes qui supportent difficilement que quoi que ce soit leur résiste. Avide de pouvoir et de reconnaissance, elle ne se contenterait pas simplement d'un homme prêt à lui baiser les pieds comme tous ces chiens fous au rang de ses prétendants. Il ne se fait aucune illusion : c'est uniquement pour ce double motif qu'elle le convoite, lui. Il lui échappe et il est le bras droit de Lord Voldemort… Vile femelle !

- Zini, l'interrompt-il. Elle a dû perdre le jeune Monsieur Malefoy quelque part dans la maison. Va voir ce qu'elle fabrique !

La petite elfe se redresse et disparait dans un craquement.

- Je vois parfaitement où tu veux en venir Lucius, mais épargne ta salive : Miss Godway ne m'intéresse pas.

Son homologue lève les yeux au ciel.

- Est-ce que tu réalises à quoi tu tournes le dos Severus ? Cette femme est courtisée par pas moins de la moitié de la gent masculine d'Angleterre et, Merlin sait par quelle ironie du sort, elle ne jure que par toi !

Il relève le choix des mots employés par son « camarade » et hausse un sourcil.

- Cette femme ne convoite que moi pour des raisons que nous connaissons tous les deux.

- Quelle importance ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait foule devant ta porte !

Merci de me le rappeler… le regard dont il le gratifie aurait suffi à faire trembler de terreur toute une salle de classe.

- Si j'étais toi…

- Tu n'es pas moi, le coupe-t-il.

- Elle n'est pas à ton goût ? interroge Lucius dépité.

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça…

- Vraiment ?

Un bruit sourd se fait entendre à l'étage, comme si un meuble venait de tomber. Il lance un regard vers le plafond et fronce les sourcils. Le blond l'imite.

- Celle-ci te plait davantage ? demande-t-il dans un simulacre d'innocence. La servante irrespectueuse et sans manières… ta moldue de domestique aurait-elle ta préférence mon cher Severus ?

D'une œillade méprisante, il détaille l'homme à la moue arrogante.

- Au risque de me répéter Lucius, je ne suis pas toi.

Il voit le sourire moqueur se dissiper lentement alors que sa mâchoire se crispe.

- Nous n'avons pas les mêmes inclinations et maintenant, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je vais voir ce qui se passe là-haut avant que tout mon mobilier ne soit réduit en miettes.

- Severus, entend-t-il dans son dos avant qu'il n'ait franchi le pas de la porte, emmène-la avec toi mardi prochain !

Sans se retourner, il passe dans la pièce d'à côté. Que Lucius Malefoy s'intéresse d'aussi près à une simple servante ne présage rien de bon. Peut-être a-t-il finalement su percevoir le particularisme de cette fille.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je viendrai, articule-t-il à voix basse avant que le panneau de bois ne se referme sur lui.

Quand il arrive à l'étage, un nouveau bruit mat parvient à ses oreilles. Il presse le pas. Un bruissement d'étoffe froissée en provenance de la salle de bains… la voix désagréable et traînante de Drago…

Il passe la porte entrouverte et ce qu'il aperçoit, le laisse coi. Il sent la colère faire pulser une veine à son cou. Le tableau est grotesque et invraisemblable… elle à genoux devant lui, essayant avec un acharnement animal de descendre la fermeture éclair de son pantalon, une baguette en bois sombre pointée sur son front. Un peu plus loin, l'elfe ahurie, yeux grands ouverts, immobile contre un mur, fixe la scène avec un regard vitreux.

Les joues pâles du jeune homme se teintent fortement de rose lorsque les pupilles noires vrillent les siennes. Une bouffée de fureur l'envahit alors qu'il observe les deux principaux protagonistes.

Les chiens ne font pas des chats, songe-t-il en fixant son élève.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? interroge-t-il d'une voix sourde en tâchant de maîtriser les tremblements entre ses mots.

Il entrevoit la baguette se baisser et la fille cesse instantanément de tirer sur la braguette.

- Professeur je… je, bafouille le garçon, elle s'est jetée sur moi, commence-t-il en désignant la jeune femme, toujours à terre.

Il jette un œil à la coupable et perçoit un tressaillement. Il accueille avec scepticisme l'explication pitoyable que lui sert le gamin.

- L'elfe, c'est elle aussi je présume.

L'adolescent se décompose.

- Je ne voulais pas mais, elle s'en est prise à moi lorsque j'ai essayé de stupéfixer la première pour l'empêcher de me sauter dessus. Elle s'est interposée et le sortilège l'a frappée par accident.

C'est l'excuse la moins crédible qu'il ait jamais entendue !

Il peut presque sentir le goût du sang envahir sa bouche. Ses yeux se posent de nouveau sur la masse agenouillée par terre et il ne peut réprimer son geste. Il l'empoigne sans douceur par le bras et l'attire à lui. La voir dans cette posture lui tord les viscères… Elle trébuche et il croise subrepticement les yeux bruns… ils ne font que confirmer ses pensées.

- Nous parlerons de ton comportement plus tard ! susurre-t-il acide à son oreille avant de l'expédier sans ménagement dans le couloir.

Il sort sa propre baguette de sa poche et la pointe sur l'horrible gargouille aux yeux révulsés.

- Finite.

Sitôt libérée du maléfice, cette dernière lance un regard venimeux au jeune homme. Il ne s'en formalise pas. D'ailleurs, lui-même ne peut pas s'en formaliser non plus : il ne peut pas se permettre d'accorder davantage de crédit à deux domestiques qu'aux pathétiques palabres du fils de Lucius Malefoy. Une erreur de calcul de ce genre pourrait le mettre dans une position délicate.

- Sortons Drago, intime-t-il au jeune homme avant de s'adresser à Zini d'un ton sec. Toutes les deux, rangez-moi ce souk !

Dans les escaliers, il est tenté d'arracher les yeux du garçon : son air vainqueur l'insupporte… comme s'il était parvenu à berner Severus Rogue ! Sa main se crispe sur sa baguette à l'intérieur de sa cape chaque fois que son regard se pose sur le visage suffisant. Il expire doucement et tente de l'éviter.

Personne n'a le droit d'utiliser ses jouets sans sa permission… surtout celui-là !

Lorsqu'ils pénètrent dans le salon, Lucius se tient debout face à la bibliothèque, son verre vide entre les mains, qu'il pose prestement sur la table basse, avant d'adresser aux deux arrivants un sourire froid.

- Nous n'allons pas abuser de ton temps plus longtemps… Drago !

D'un simple signe de tête, le garçon comprend qu'il doit enfiler sa cape et suivre son père.

- Vous connaissez le chemin…

Lucius esquisse une dernière grimace de circonstance avant de tourner les talons.

- Oh Severus, sois là mardi soir et… prends-la avec toi ! On pourrait manquer de personnel !


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou tout le monde. Je publie ce chapitre que j'avais au chaud depuis un bail en attendant que vous vous décidiez à prendre part de manière un peu plus active à la vie de cette fic, en vain. Je suis un peu déçue mais publie quand même la suite. Merci beaucoup à Mirliton et à la tite puce pour leurs reviews.^^ J'espère que la suite vous plaira les filles.**

**Ensuite, je tiens à préciser que je n'oblige personne à lire cette fic, j'imagine que lorsqu'on arrive déjà au chapitre 10 c'est que l'on a pris la peine de lire les précédents et que ce n'est pas si nul que ça. Par conséquent, même si j'accepte de bonne grâce les critiques fondées, ceux qui sentiront visés seront gentils de ne pas venir pourrir les reviews juste pour le plaisir de critiquer sans même étayer leur argumentation inexistante. **

**Bonne lecture à tous.  
**

**Chapitre 11 : Chantage**

A peine la porte d'entrée refermée, il transplane dans la salle de bains. Son arrivée semble interrompre les deux servantes dans ce qui avait l'air d'une discussion animée. Elle baisse la tête quand il pose ses yeux froids sur elle. Zini s'empresse de prendre la parole, d'un timbre peu naturel.

- La jeune demoiselle et Zini ont terminé de ranger Monsieur.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelé quand il a commencé à s'en prendre à toi ? interroge-t-il d'une voix sourde, sans prendre la peine de répondre à l'elfe.

Elle lève sur lui un regard surpris. Ses yeux sont rougis mais résolument secs.

- Pourquoi vous aurais-je appelé alors que j'étais moi-même à l'origine de cette situation ?

Zini jongle du regard entre les deux protagonistes, l'inquiétude ridant son large front grisâtre.

- Zini, va donc débarrasser le salon, ordonne-t-il sans quitter des yeux les prunelles chocolat.

- Monsieur…

- Laisse-nous j'ai dit !

Elle lance un dernier regard suppliant que sa destinataire feint de ne pas voir, puis s'éclipse discrètement.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelé à l'aide ? demande-t-il à nouveau.

- Je pensais pourtant que la scène ne laissait pas de place au doute, s'entête-t-elle.

Obstinée, elle refuse de lui répondre. Il a pourtant vu la baguette de Drago sur son front. Il n'a jamais été dans sa nature de chercher à fuir la vérité, mais il peut se vanter de la connaître… à tout le moins son tempérament. Elle ne se serait jamais livrée à quelque chose d'aussi avilissant.

- Pourquoi vous obstinez-vous à nier l'évidence ? lance-t-elle, insolente.

Parfait… D'une foulée, il l'a rejointe et a empoigné sa chevelure si violemment, qu'elle doit poser un genou à terre pour ne pas se faire briser les cervicales. Alors qu'elle serre les dents pour ne pas que l'expression de sa douleur s'échappe de sa gorge, elle sent l'étoffe du pantalon de l'homme lui frôler le nez. Elle lève sur lui un regard incrédule. Il arque un sourcil.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi le maître des lieux serait le dernier servi.

Elle déglutit.

- Alors quoi ? s'impatiente-t-il. Tu y mettais bien plus de bonne volonté tout à l'heure.

Il perçoit un frisson la parcourir et ses paupières papillonnent de nouveau. Evidemment, elle ne bouge pas. Les yeux baissés sur le sommet de son crâne, il sent une bouffée de colère monter en lui. Sans le moindre ménagement, il la saisit par le col et la remet sur ses pieds.

- Si j'avais cherché une catin, crache-t-il en la secouant fermement, je ne l'aurais pas ramassée au milieu des ordures !

Il la repousse violemment, un rictus de profond dégoût ornant ses lèvres.

- Je ne veux pas d'une putain sous mon toit !

- Je ne suis pas une putain, siffle-t-elle, écumant de rage.

- Ah non ? Tu affirmes pourtant t'être jetée comme une affamée sur la braguette de Drago Malefoy !

Ses yeux sont pris de tics nerveux.

- Je te le demande une dernière fois : pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé ?

- …

- Très bien !

Sans sortir sa baguette, il fixe les yeux de la jeune femme, les sonde, et commence à forcer l'entrée de son esprit… du moins il essaye.

Il se retrouve rapidement face à un mur d'une résistance surprenante pour qu'il ne s'agisse simplement que d'une forme rudimentaire de magie, celle usitée par les jeunes enfants qui n'ont encore aucune maîtrise de leurs pouvoirs. Décontenancé par ce premier échec, il tente une nouvelle percée…

C'est comme s'il venait de pénétrer dans une pièce plongée dans le noir le plus absolu, l'atmosphère y est oppressante et lugubre.

Qu'y a-t-il dans son esprit que son inconscient tienne à ce point à cacher pour lui opposer de telles barrières ? Car il est sûr d'une chose : elle ne PEUT pas maîtriser l'occlumencie…

Celle fille est décidément une source de surprises perpétuelles ! Sourcils froncés, mâchoire crispée, il la dévisage intensément. Dire qu'il a perdu des heures à essayer, en vain, d'enseigner à cet arrogant de Potter comment fermer son esprit. Et elle… non pas qu'il lui soit impossible de forcer le passage mais… il ne tient pas à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'il tente de s'immiscer dans ses souvenirs. Or, si leurs esprits doivent se livrer à un rapport de force, c'est fatalement ce qui se produira…

Saleté de cracmole au sang de demi-moldue !

Sans plus de cérémonie, il la saisit par le poignet et transplane jusque dans la chambre de sa domestique.

- Accio !

Ils transplanent encore une fois et lorsqu'il la lâche enfin, elle s'écroule à genoux sur le sol, paumes plaquées sur les lames du parquet. Elle respire bruyamment. Il sait qu'elle cherche à s'empêcher de vomir. Il attend qu'elle daigne se redresser, et quand ses yeux se posent sur ce qu'il tient dans sa main gauche, elle blêmit comme jamais il ne l'a vue blêmir. Elle se précipite sur lui et tente de lui arracher son bien, une lueur démente au fond des pupilles. D'un mouvement ample, il éloigne l'objet de sa portée et pointe sa baguette sur elle afin qu'elle se tienne à bonne distance.

Le gros chien noir se balance entre ses doigts au-dessus de la cheminée dans laquelle ronfle un feu digne des hivers de janvier.

Elle parait être sur le point de pleurer il voit les larmes affluer mais elles ne coulent pas encore.

- Je peux te rendre ton stupide jouet, susurre-t-il. Il te suffit de répondre à la question que je t'ai posée.

Elle pose de nouveau son regard sur lui. Il ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il oscille sans cesse de la peluche à sa personne… son cerveau a l'air de friser la surchauffe dans une tentative désespérée d'élaborer une stratégie afin de récupérer la peluche.

Non loin d'eux mais un peu en retrait, l'elfe observe la scène, horrifiée. Elle n'interviendra pas. Elle sait qu'elle ne le doit pas. Pourtant, le regard implorant qu'elle lui lance parait presque plus douloureux que celui de la fille. Cette vieille Zini se ramollit en prenant de l'âge.

- C'est ta dernière chance, murmure-t-il. Pour quelle raison ne m'as-tu pas prévenu de ce qui était en train de se passer ?

Elle peine à réprimer les tremblements de son menton, mais c'est en silence qu'elle se redresse pour lui faire face. Raide comme un piquet, les poings serrés le long de son corps, ses yeux dénoncent un mutisme résolu.

- Bien ! lâche-t-il en laissant tomber dans les flammes le jouet auquel elle tient tant.

Ses pupilles s'agrandissent, ses poings sont si serrés que ses phalanges en blanchissent. Elle exhale un soupir éloquent et les ailes de son nez se froncent alors que son menton… que tout son être est secoué de tremblements incontrôlables. Les yeux exorbités, elle s'efforce de ne pas cligner des paupières… ses larmes ne doivent pas couler devant lui. Pourtant… les spasmes révèlent l'ampleur de la détresse contre laquelle elle lutte.

- Tu as jusqu'à demain pour délier ta langue, joint-il la parole au geste. Ne sous-estime pas les grandiloquences de Lucius Malefoy : il ne mentait pas lorsqu'il affirmait que passer entre ses mains serait un sort plus enviable.

Alors qu'il s'éloigne, il entend dans son dos les pas précipités de la jeune femme. L'elfe pousse un cri aigu.

- Miss, non !

Il fait volte-face et voit Zini aux prises avec sa congénère, qui tente de récupérer à mains nues sa peluche dans le brasier… ses sourcils se froncent. Il reprend sa route comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

Un pincement dans la poitrine… léger, imperceptible… pathétique !

**oOoOoOoOo**

Il a enfin terminé de préparer la commande de potions qui rempliront les armoires de l'infirmerie de Poudlard dès la rentrée scolaire. Sa capacité de concentration a sensiblement faibli depuis l'arrivée de cette peste dans sa maison, si bien qu'il lui faut désormais plusieurs jours pour s'acquitter d'une tâche qu'il était capable d'accomplir en une après-midi. Assis derrière son bureau, les yeux rivés sur le parchemin que lui a fait parvenir le directeur, il procède au dernier inventaire afin de s'assurer qu'il n'a rien oublié.

On frappe à la porte. Cette fainéante à trois bons quarts d'heure de retard et son estomac crie famine depuis plus d'une heure.

- Oui, tonne la voix désagréable. Tu as décidé de te surpasser aujourd'hui, fait-il aigrement remarquer alors qu'il entend le panneau de bois grincer.

- Bonsoir Maître. Veuillez excuser Zini de ce retard. Zini vous apporte votre dîner Monsieur.

Il relève le nez de la liste et les pose sur la petite silhouette qui vient d'entrer dans son laboratoire. L'elfe s'avance et pose son lourd plateau sur un coin dégagé du plan de travail.

- Que fais-tu là ? Où est-elle ?

- La jeune demoiselle… s'est couchée Maître, articule l'elfe qui parait soudain embarrassée.

…

- C'est une plaisanterie ?

Il se lève furibond de son siège et fait voler quelques notes au passage. L'elfe se précipite pour les ramasser. Paniquée, elle le suit jusqu'au centre de la pièce.

Cette fois, elle dépasse les bornes !

- Maître, s'empresse l'elfe, la jeune demoiselle… a été très éprouvée par cette journée et...

- Montre-la-moi ! ordonne-t-il au miroir sans faire cas des supplications de Zini.

L'image n'est pas nette. Une simple bougie éclaire faiblement la pièce. Il devine grossièrement la silhouette blottie sous la couverture… elle ne dort pas, elle s'agite, se retourne sans cesse… sa colère se dissipe lorsqu'il perçoit les faibles gémissements étouffés qui émanent d'elle. Ses yeux se plissent et tentent de percer l'obscurité… en vain.

- Que lui arrive-t-il ? demande-t-il à l'elfe.

- Je ne sais pas bien Monsieur. Elle a été frappée par une grosse fièvre il y a quelques heures.

- D'où ton retard j'imagine, marmonne-t-il en jetant un regard en coin à sa servante.

Elle triture nerveusement ses mains noueuses et baisse la tête.

- Que lui as-tu donné pour l'instant ?

- …

Devant le silence de l'elfe, il sent l'agacement le gagner de nouveau. Il fait un pas dans sa direction et l'écrase de toute sa hauteur.

- Il est temps de mettre fin à ce germe de résistance qu'elle a fait naître en arrivant ici ! susurre-t-il d'une voix si basse qu'elle doit tendre l'oreille pour entendre chaque mot.

Pour aussi faible qu'elle soit, la voix n'en est pas moins menaçante.

- Depuis qu'elle vit sous ce toit, cette maison tourne à l'envers. Et toi aussi Zini, tu n'as pas mis longtemps à oublier qui est ton maître et quelle est ta place…

- Oh non Monsieur, jamais de la vie ! Zini sait où est sa place et à qui elle doit obéissance… Seulement… Zini voit bien quelle guerre le Maître et la jeune demoiselle se livrent. Elle ne veut pas être utilisée pour nuire à son Maître ou à la jeune demoiselle… Zini apprécie beaucoup la jeune demoiselle, elle se soucie de Zini. Zini ne peut pas trahir les secrets qu'elle lui a confiés, pas en sachant que le Maître pourrait les utiliser contre elle… Zini a dû passer des heures à tenter de soigner les brûlures sur les bras de la jeune demoiselle après qu'elle ait tenté de récupérer ce que le Maître a jeté dans les flammes, lui révèle-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante. Zini n'a pas réussi Monsieur, parce que Zini ne sait pas soigner comme le font les moldus et la jeune demoiselle a interdit à Zini de se servir de la magie sur elle… pourtant… pourtant…

- Zini, stop !

Il interrompt l'elfe au bord des larmes… Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point cette morveuse lui était chère.

Elle ne lui a pas fait le moindre reproche, mais c'est tout comme. C'est elle qui se perd en justifications confuses et pourtant, c'est lui qui se sent comme un enfant pris en faute dans son jeu de cruauté. Le malaise qu'il ressent accroit le sentiment de colère qui sévit dans le creux de son estomac… ou peut-être est-ce la faim …

- Tu me penses puéril au point de ne pas savoir faire la part des choses ? feint-il d'être excédé par le semblant d'accusation de l'elfe. Il se passe des choses graves ici : cet après-midi avec M. Malefoy et ce soir même ! s'emporte-t-il en désignant le miroir.

L'elfe recommence à se tortiller, mal à l'aise.

- Tu dois me dire ce qu'il lui est arrivé cet après-midi ! Tu ne lui rends pas service en la laissant se faire passer pour ce qu'elle n'est pas, termine-t-il d'une voix plus posée.

La petite créature lève sur lui des yeux ronds. Il sait que ces derniers mots ont eu raison de ses soupçons, qu'elle a compris qu'il ne se faisait pas une fausse idée du personnage… contrairement à ce que laissent supposer ses agissements. Peut-être même croit-elle qu'il s'inquiète pour elle… et que son comportement emporté de cet après-midi n'était que le reflet de la peur… non, de la frustration qu'il aurait ressentie s'il était arrivé trop tard…

D'ailleurs… n'est-ce pas le cas…

Non ! Définitivement non !

Mais elle, doit le croire.

- Zini, commence l'elfe embarrassée en levant un index qu'elle pose contre sa tempe, ne peut pas le raconter au Maître. Elle a promis de ne pas parler de la raison pour laquelle la jeune demoiselle ne voulait pas que le Maître intervienne… mais… peut-être que si Zini se contente de montrer au Maître, continue-t-elle en étirant un long filament argenté depuis son crâne, ce ne sera pas vraiment comme si elle avait trahi sa parole.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura donné envie de connaître rapidement la suite!^^ Faites moi part de vos imrpessions! J'attends vos reviews qui sont mon meilleur carburant! Bisous et à bientôt. ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à tous et plus particulièrement à mes deux revieweuses du moment. Me voilà partie pour le chapitre 12 de cette fic qui sera sans doute le dernier. Lectorat trop bas et commentateurs trop fantomatiques pour moi.**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

**Chapitre 12 :Esprits jumeaux, le rejet**

Il se dirige vers une armoire située au fond de la pièce et tire de derrière une rangée de flacons vides, une lourde bassine de pierre aux contours gravés de runes étranges, qu'il dépose sur son bureau. L'elfe ne tarde pas à saisir l'invite plus qu'explicite et vient y déposer le filet d'argent qui ondule à la surface avant de se dissoudre dans un tourbillon nacré.

Avant de plonger dans le souvenir de la petite créature, il sort sa baguette magique et en tapote la substance ni liquide ni gazeuse. L'image, d'abord trouble, apparait dans la pensine.

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, précise-t-il à sa servante. Tâche de faire entendre raison à cette tête de mule ! Un dimanche soir, cela m'étonnerait fort que nous trouvions chez les moldus, quoi que ce soit qui soit en mesure de la remettre sur pieds… et il est hors de question de l'emmener à l'hôpital.

- Bien professeur Rogue Monsieur.

Une fois l'elfe disparue, il n'hésite qu'un instant avant de plonger sa tête dans le bassin. Il se sent flotter quelques secondes et lorsque ses pieds touchent de nouveau le sol, il aperçoit Zini en haut des escaliers, évoluant à pas lents. Elle tend l'oreille pour essayer d'affiner sa perception des bribes de la joute en provenance de la salle de bains. Malgré son impatience, il sait que presser le pas ne lui servirait à rien. Devancer l'elfe ne lui permettrait pas de savoir plus rapidement ce qui se passe dans cette pièce, d'où la porte entrouverte laisse percevoir quelques ombres. Elle semble mettre un temps infini à s'intercaler dans l'entrebâillement, si bien que ni Malefoy, ni la fille ne se sont encore rendus compte de son intrusion. Et puis, ça y est, il voit.

La scène qui se joue devant ses yeux se charge de titiller sournoisement son estomac. Les mains occupées à essorer une serviette de toilette au-dessus du lavabo, elle tourne le dos au jeune Serpentard. Les doigts de part et d'autre de sa taille, agrippés au rebord de la vasque, il l'emprisonne de son corps, le bassin fermement plaqué contre ses reins.

Il sent sa mâchoire se contracter.

- Tu sais, bien sûr, qu'il va te falloir payer de ta personne pour réparer l'outrage que tu m'as fait ?

Il voit les yeux de la jeune femme s'agiter sous ses paupières, comme si elle cherchait désespérément la solution qui lui permettrait de s'extirper d'une réalité dérangeante.

- Vos accusations ne trompent personne, l'entend-t-il lui répondre plus sereinement que ne le révèlent les prunelles paniquées en quête d'une échappatoire. Je n'ai rien fait et vous le savez.

- Sérieusement ? Dire que je pensais que tu avais à cœur d'être une parfaite petite soubrette bien disciplinée, susurre-t-il à son oreille. Ne sois pas si raide, je suis persuadé que le professeur Rogue serait ravi de partager avec son étudiant préféré, continue-t-il en prenant du recul pour l'examiner de bas en haut.

La marchandise détaillée semble potentiellement intéressante.

- Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille ! lâche-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Il rit… ce rire aigu est désagréable à ses oreilles.

- Pas à moi ! Pas après le petit numéro que tu as fit devant mon père tout à l'heure… Quoi ? Tu crains d'être déçue ? Le professeur Rogue te comble tellement ?

Resserrant sa prise, il colle son torse contre son dos.

- C'est un homme exigeant. J'imagine que s'il t'a prise à son service, c'est que tu dois être compétente quelque part… et comme ce n'est pas dans le service… Pourquoi ne me montrerais-tu pas comment tu procèdes pour le satisfaire ?

Joignant le geste à la parole, il aventure une main outrageante sur le haut de sa cuisse et presse la chair à travers le tissu de la robe.

La réaction de part et d'autre ne se fait pas attendre : Rogue serre un poing qu'il écrase avec force sur le chambranle de la porte, et un halo pourpre d'une étonnante intensité fait décoller Drago qui atterrit sur un placard mural dans lequel sont rangées les serviettes. Zini pénètre précipitamment sur le ring et s'interpose entre les deux jeunes gens. La fille fait face à l'adolescent qui s'échine à se redresser, glissant entre les diverses étoffes éponge et autres produits qui se sont renversés sur le carrelage. Une main à l'arrière de son crâne, il trébuche avant de parvenir à extirper sa baguette magique de la poche de son pantalon. Furibond, il esquisse deux pas néanmoins prudents. Elle, ne le considère même pas, ses yeux terrifiés braqués sur ses mains tremblantes.

- Espèce de souillure ! Cracmole mon œil ! crache le serpentard avec hargne.

La haine qui déforme ses lèvres semble à la mesure de la meurtrissure endurée par son égo.

- Monsieur, tente de l'apaiser l'elfe, si vous vouliez…

- Stupefix ! s'écrie-t-il.

L'elfe décolle à son tour pour s'étaler contre le mur du fond, raide comme une gargouille de pierre.

- Petite garce ! éructe-t-il en la happant par le poignet, la ramenant à lui d'un geste brusque.

Il pointe l'instrument de bois sous le menton féminin et la dévisage intensément, une moue de profond dégoût ancrée sur son visage blafard.

- Tu ne dis plus rien ? Ca tu reconnais n'est-ce pas ?

Elle tente de se dégager d'un mouvement d'épaule mais il resserre sa prise.

- Toi, tu devrais considérer comme un honneur qu'un sorcier de mon rang daigne poser la main sur ta misérable personne. Impero, s'écrie-t-il comme un remède à son indiscipline.

Le Maître des potions se tient à présent si près d'elle qu'il peut presque entendre les battements affolés du cœur de sa domestique. Peinant à maîtriser la vaine frustration qui sévit derrière ses côtes, il se voit contraint d'assister, impuissant, à ce spectacle consternant de facilité.

Les tremblements des mains de la jeune femme s'amenuisent à mesure que ses pupilles rétrécissent jusqu'à disparaitre totalement. Ses iris sombres s'éclaircissent progressivement et lorsqu'ils ont pris cette couleur laiteuse qu'il connait si bien, il la voit se laisser tomber sur les genoux,

- C'est mieux, murmure le jeune homme alors qu'elle entreprend docilement de défaire l'attache de son pantalon. Mets-y plus de cœur que dans ton déplorable service !

L'obsidienne ne peut se détacher du visage goguenard de l'adolescent, fort de son emprise. Il sent une veine pulser à sa tempe. Comment a-t-il pu penser, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, qu'il n'aurait jamais appris ce qui s'était passé ? Il ne sait pas ce qui l'irrite le plus : la bêtise de son élève ou l'insulte qu'il lui fait en sous-estimant sa clairvoyance… Il maudit sans vraiment chercher à se l'expliquer, son incapacité à agir sur ce qui se joue sous ses yeux…

Quoique… après tout, peut-être la fatalité, à l'instar du hasard, fait-elle bien les choses… Bien qu'il ait toujours cru davantage en la première qu'au second. Cela étant, s'il considère comme une priorité la conservation de liens cordiaux avec Lucius Malefoy, alors il ne peut que louer son remarquable timing. Sans ça, il y a fort à parier que le jeune Malefoy aurait regagné ses pénates condamné à se nourrir à la paille sa vie durant. Il va sans dire que délester de quelques dents le seul et unique hériter de Lucius, aurait pu pour le moins rafraîchir leurs rapports déjà tendus.

La fermeture semble coincée. C'est bien la première fois qu'il salue favorablement la maladresse de sa servante. Des bruits de pas pressés dans l'escalier alertent le blondinet, et bientôt, sa haute et lugubre silhouette interrompt la scène.

Il s'adosse au lavabo, légèrement détendu, et bras croisés sur sa poitrine, se fait spectateur détaché la suite, il la connait.

Il s'agissait donc bel et bien d'une agression. Pas qu'il ait douté de la sagacité de son esprit, mais il a du mal à comprendre pourquoi un tel acharnement à lui faire croire qu'elle avait volontairement provoqué son assaillant.

Alors qu'il aperçoit son double s'éloigner en compagnie de Drago, il tend l'oreille pour percevoir les murmures qui animent la conversation entre les deux domestiques.

- Ne vous en faites pas Miss, le Maître n'est pas dupe. Il sait parfaitement que vous n'avez rien fait que vous puissiez vous reprocher. Zini espère que ce gredin recevra la monnaie de sa pièce ! Zini était là Miss, elle a tout vu et vous appuiera.

- Non Zini, c'est bon ! Laisse-le croire ce qui lui fera plaisir.

Un silence lourd de sous-entendus s'installe. L'elfe ne tarde pas à réagir face à cette opposition qu'elle ne comprend pas.

- Mais Miss, le Maître n'est pas bête vous savez, il a certainement déjà compris…

- J'ai dit non Zini ! la coupe-t-elle froidement cette fois, en vrillant les balles de ping-pong de ses yeux luisants. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il me croie innocente, continue-t-elle en détournant le regard loin devant elle. De toute façon, les sorciers sont tous fondamentalement pourris… d'une façon ou d'une autre… ils détruisent tout ce qu'ils touchent.

Un ange passe, durant lequel l'elfe tente de faire jour dans les pensées de sa camarade. La jeune demoiselle reprend contenance :

- Qu'il croie ou non à ce que tu pourrais lui dire m'indiffère.

Il cherche à sonder les yeux bruns, manifestement égarés dans de lointains souvenirs. Son discours le laisse perplexe. Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu davantage de tensions qu'il n'y paraissait dans cette honnête petite famille du numéro 14. Médusée par les propos de sa comparse, Zini rebondit promptement.

- Miss, chuchote-t-elle en saisissant les mains fines dans les siennes, le Maître peut vous paraitre dur et peut-être même parfois injuste, mais Zini peut vous assurer qu'il n'est pas… aussi mauvais que la jeune demoiselle a l'air de le penser.

Il hausse un sourcil. Essaye-t-elle réellement de lui donner du crédit auprès de l'insurgée ?

D'un geste vif, elle retire ses mains et la gratifie d'un regard qu'il qualifierait spontanément de presque douloureux.

- Tu sembles oublier pourquoi je suis ici, rappelle-t-elle. J'ai une dette infinie envers lui, lâche-t-elle sans qu'une once de gratitude ne perce dans sa voix. Je ne tiens pas à les cumuler Zini, vraiment pas ! Il est hors de question que je dépose moi-même entre ses mains les armes supplémentaires qu'il pourrait utiliser pour me soumettre encore davantage à son joug… et si pour cela, il doit me percevoir comme une fille légère… - elle avale sa salive - c'est sans importance. L'opinion qu'il s'est forgé de moi n'est de toute façon pas bien haute.

Zini la jauge un instant, hésitant entre désapprobation totale et parfait effroi.

- Miss est une inconsciente, s'emporte-t-elle enfin. Le Maître ne profiterait jamais d'une telle situation !

Encore une fois, il ne sait pas ce qui l'énerve le plus : la naïveté de l'elfe ou bien le fait qu'il sache pertinemment qu' « elle » a raison. Il n'aurait surement pas manqué l'occasion d'en rajouter une couche généreuse et de lui faire comprendre, par son comportement, que sa vie-même ne suffirait pas à effacer son ardoise.

Il ne trouve pas les mots pour exprimer à quel point il la déteste de raisonner comme ça… de raisonner comme lui.

Pourquoi un tel malaise ?

Cette gamine est plus corrosive que du vinaigre sur une plaie béante. Il la déteste… il se déteste.

La jeune femme pose sur sa collègue un regard indulgent.

- Peu importe, reprend-t-elle. Tu dois me promettre de ne lui parler de rien Zini. Il se servirait contre moi de tout ce que tu pourrais lui apprendre.

L'elfe baisse la tête, elle semble mettre en balance les arguments présentés.

- Cette guerre à laquelle le Maître et la jeune demoiselle se livrent va mal se terminer, se résigne-t-elle.

Lorsqu'il voit sa silhouette de profiler de nouveau dans l'embrasure de la porte, il sait qu'il n'en apprendra pas davantage.

De nouveau, ses pieds quittent la terre ferme et quelques instants plus tard, il titube en foulant le sol de son bureau.

Cette peste… aller jusque-là par anticipation de ses agissements… s'il n'avait pas cette sensation désagréablement inhabituelle au creux de l'estomac, il irait de ce pas mettre un terme à son agonie.

D'un geste presque mécanique, il referme l'armoire d'acajou dans laquelle il a rangé la pensine, et se rend dans la chambre à l'étage. La pénombre l'aveugle un moment et il lui faut quelques instants pour s'habituer à la faible luminosité ambiante. Dès qu'il est suffisamment près du lit pour distinguer à la lueur d'une bougie la silhouette de l'elfe, cette dernière pivote de côté et lui adresse un regard inquiet.

- Monsieur, vous êtes là ! Impossible de la raisonner, la jeune demoiselle refuse de laisser Zini panser ses mains, geint-elle.

Il s'approche d'un pas lent et sans quitter des yeux le front ruisselant de sueur, écarte brusquement la couverture. Instantanément, le corps endolori se recroqueville. Les gémissements s'espacent, la respiration difficile se fait moins bruyante et les poings se resserrent sur la taie d'oreiller. Il sait qu'elle cherche à minimiser l'apparence de son état en sa présence. Les sourcils froncés, il voit les globes s'agiter sous les paupières bleuâtres au rythme du sifflement des bronches de la souffreteuse.

Il prend place sur le lit et saisit précautionneusement le bras gauche de la jeune femme. Elle grogne et le retire vivement de son emprise. Elle a ouvert sur lui des yeux vitreux qui le fixent avec la défiance d'un animal blessé.

- Ne m'oblige pas à le faire par la force, murmure-t-il d'un ton dissuasif en s'emparant de nouveau du bras à la peau brûlée.

- Je ne veux rien qui vienne de vous, parvient-elle à formuler d'une voix éraillée.

- Rassure-toi, je ne te le facturerai pas, siffle-t-il en resserrant sa prise en réaction à la résistance qu'elle continue de lui opposer. Pas de magie c'est ça ?

Il pose une main sur le front luisant et réprime une exclamation de surprise : elle a plus que de la fièvre !

- Tu as pourtant bien de la chance d'être un peu sorcière. Si tu avais été tout à fait moldue… que tu avais été totalement dépourvue de talent magique, précise-t-il se souvenant qu'elle ne connaissait sans doute pas le sens de ce terme, tu n'aurais pas survécu deux heures à une telle poussée de fièvre.

Il pointe sa baguette au-dessus de la chair brunie.

- Si j'avais été tout à fait humaine, chuchote-t-elle résignée, je n'aurais jamais eu à endurer tout ça.

La voix est lointaine, ce n'est pas à lui qu'elle s'adresse. Son bras gauche tremble sur les genoux du mangemort. Il ne peut que noter l'assimilation par la négative entre monstres et sorciers. Les deux avant-bras ont à présent repris leur aspect originel.

Cela fait presque une heure qu'il observe les traits féminins se rider et se contracter au rythme d'une respiration difficile, son esprit submergé par une multitude de questions. Les derniers mots qu'elle a prononcés ne cessent de tourner dans son cerveau, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il a posé les yeux sur elle, il ne ressent ni animosité ni dégout… sans doute la légère torpeur engendrée par con hypoglycémie et l'éclairage feutré…

D'un geste quasi-mécanique, sa main se pose de nouveau sur son front. Il fronce les sourcils : la fièvre semble être encore montée. Si son état continue à empirer, il n'aura bientôt plus d'autre choix que celui de faire appel à un médicomage, voire pire à un médecin moldu.

- Zini, ramène-moi la potion n°4, demande-t-il à l'elfe restée debout au pied du lit, les lèvres si pincées qu'elle ressemble à une vieille femme édentée hideuse.

Sitôt l'elfe partie en quête de l'objet du désir de son maître, la servante alitée empoigne fermement la manche de la veste noire.

- Non, vrombit sa voix au fond métallique.

Un instant plus tard, Zini est de retour et remet entre les mains de l'homme, une fiole au contenu auburn. Il saisit l'étiquette accrochée au goulot entre son index et son majeur, et la retourne afin de vérifier qu'elle ne s'est pas trompée. Pas qu'il ne se sente pas capable de reconnaître une potion au premier coup d'œil, mais au vu de la luminosité ambiante… Il décapsule le flacon du bout du pouce et passe sans douceur, une main aux doigts noueux derrière la nuque de la malade. Au moment où il approche le remède de ses lèvres trop pâles, elle éloigne son bras d'un geste sec. Quelques goûtes tachent le dessus de lit blanc. Elle l'observe à présent entre des paupières lourdes qu'elle peine à maintenir entrouvertes, une lueur menaçante au fond du regard.

- J'ai dit non, suffoque-t-elle dans un râle inquiétant.

Elle détourne la tête et la repose sur les oreillers humides. Réprimant l'envie de la gifler qui lui tort l'estomac, il dépose abruptement le petit flacon de verre sur son chevet et intime à Zini de quitter la pièce. La créature aux oreilles aile de chauve-souris s'exécute sans un mot et il entreprend de desserrer le col de sa chemise.

Alors comme ça l'usage de la magie te répugne… à ta guise ! Sans possible recours à la médecine moldue et face à un tel acharnement à l'encontre de tous les soins d'origine sorcière qu'il serait en mesure de lui prodiguer, il n'y a plus à sa connaissance qu'une seule manière de faire baisser une forte fièvre. Lorsque sa veste vient se chiffonner sur le sol dans un froissement de tissu sombre, elle lui lance un regard oblique.

- Que faites-vous ? articule-t-elle péniblement.

Il peut entendre ses bronches siffler.

- Je m'apprête à réguler la température de ton corps de la manière la plus rudimentaire qui soit, répond-t-il froidement en terminant de déboutonner sa chemise.


	13. Chapter 13

**Coucou tout le monde. Tout d'abord un gros merci à mes trois revieweuses: vos commentaires sont mon moteur!^^ J'espère que le chapitre 13 vous plaira.**

**RAR:**

**Serelia:** Coucou, merci beaucoup pour ton entrain. Ta promesse et ton enthousiasme font chaud au coeur. Alors voilà le chapitre suivant pour te remercier (les yeux de chat potté c'est pas cool, ça marche!).^^ J'espère qu'il ne te décevra pas. Bisous miss.

**Arnavin:** Merci beaucoup à toi pour toute cette énergie que tu déploies dans tes commentaires. Ca fait vraiment très plaisir de savoir que tu prends autant de plaisir à me lire. Voilà le chapitre 13! J'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les autres. Gros bisous.

**Mirliton:** Prof de français... comme je compatis! Comme ce doit être dur de lire ineptie orthographique sur horreur grammaticale! :S (quand je corrige les copies de mes étudiants, je peine à croire qu'ils sont tous bacheliers et français!) Je suis contente que la suite t'ait plue. J'espère que ça continuera! ^^**. **Merci encore de continuer à me suivre après tout ce temps! Bisous bisous!**  
**

**Chapitre 13 : In painful memories**

Les prunelles vitreuses le dévisagent intensément. Il vrille les iris brillants, sachant pertinemment que si elle en avait eu la force, elle se serait redressée d'un bond et l'animosité qui émane d'elle l'aurait propulsée à l'autre bout de la chambre en une demi-seconde.

Qu'elle ne s'y trompe pas : il ne fait pas ça pour son bon plaisir. La perspective d'être en contact avec elle de manière aussi… soutenue, ne le réjouit pas… non, vraiment ! Ce n'est pas comme si l'emmener aux urgences était une alternative envisageable. Du reste, il n'a pas très envie que son jouet se casse au moment où il commence à entrevoir tous les possibles amusements qu'il pourrait en retirer. En outre, il n'a qu'à observer la répulsion dont le gratifient les pupilles féminines pour jauger le dégout que leur inspire son entreprise. Et la contraindre une fois de plus, la soumettre dans son impuissance aux conséquences de ses propres choix, est un délice dont il ne saurait se priver. Encore une fois, elle sait qu'elle ne peut s'en prendre qu'à elle seule d'avoir renâclé à boire la potion qu'il lui apportait. La situation insupportable dans laquelle elle est sur le point de se retrouver est de son fait, et c'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle sera le plus difficile à accepter.

Malgré la rougeur de ses joues, il jurerait avoir vu la couleur de ses pommettes gagner en intensité quand il s'est débarrassé de sa chemise.

- Dans la mesure où tu rechignes à être soignée par le biais de la magie et où je ne suis pas disposé à user de procédés moldus, m'est avis que le compromis le plus judicieux réside encore dans la recherche d'un équilibre calorifère, explique-t-il en empoignant la couette à pleine main.

Il s'assied sur le bord du lit et savoure l'impact de ses paroles sur le visage de la jeune femme il le voit se décomposer. D'un geste sec, il saisit de part et d'autre le tee-shirt long et humide qu'elle a sur le dos et le lui retire sans ménagement. Une couture craque alors que le vêtement passe par-dessus la tête ébouriffée. Elle lui tourne vivement le flanc. Les cicatrices hideuses le contemplent. Alors qu'il se glisse à ses côtés, grimaçant au contact des draps moites et poisseux, il aperçoit le léger frisson qu'elle tente de dissimuler, parcourir son échine. La chair de poule ne ment pas.

Il n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Ses yeux se posent sur la peau fine et mâte qu'il étudie sans même la toucher tout d'abord. Les mutilations appellent au contact le bout de ses doigts blancs. Alors qu'instinctivement, il est sur le point d'effleurer une marque claire, la voix épuisée s'élève :

- Je vous l'interdis !

Il retire sa main aussi prudemment qu'il l'avait approchée et fixe sa nuque de deux onyx rutilants.

- Tu n'es pas en mesure de m'interdire quoi que ce soit sous MON toit, susurre-t-il si près de son oreille qu'il peut voir le duvet de sa nuque se dresser sur son épiderme.

Sans prévenir, il plaque son torse contre ses omoplates et la sent se raidir toute entière. Elle a arrêté de respirer. Le corps féminin brûle sa peau. Elle tente de mettre de la distance entre eux, mais il la ramène brusquement à lui en posant une main sur son ventre. Elle étouffe un gémissement paniqué et crispe ses doigts, toutes griffes dehors, sur ce bras ennemi.

- Je ne suis pas Drago Malefoy, lâche-t-il acerbe en resserrant fermement sa prise.

Tous ses membres se contractent comme un seul muscle. Durant quelques minutes, il peut presque sentir ses os saillir en une protestation muette de tout son être terriblement tendu. Tellement rigide…

Peu à peu, elle se détend entre ses bras, la chair de poule s'estompe et son corps s'affaisse, affaibli, contre le matelas. Elle n'a plus la force de résister. Sa respiration, difficile, se fait néanmoins plus régulière. Elle sombre de nouveau vers une semi-inconscience, somnolente. Machinalement, il pose sa main libre sur son front humide. Il est bouillant. Ses sourcils se froncent et il serre un peu plus le corps souffreteux contre lui, un bras autour de sa taille, l'autre reposant au-dessus de la tête brune sur l'oreiller. So nez à quelques millimètres des mèches sombre, il respire leur odeur désagréable. Non pas qu'elles sentent mauvais mais… cette promiscuité l'agace. Il l'a pourtant choisie il sait qu'elle déteste ça.

A la lueur de l'unique bougie qui éclaire la petite pièce, il aperçoit un reflet cuivré sur quelques cheveux négligemment torsadés qui disparaissent derrière une oreille fine et rougeâtre. Un rictus retrousse sa lèvre supérieure : « à la mode Weasley », ne peut-il s'empêcher de noter. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il pense à ce chafouin à un moment pareil ? Ah oui, c'est vrai : parce qu'il respire une odeur désagréable, animale… il y a dans ce parfum une note sauvage qu'il n'a jamais sentie sur personne auparavant… Déplaisante ! D'autant plus qu'il ne la déteste pas… il ne saurait dire pourquoi. Un soupçon amère, épicée, mais douce malgré tout, une fragrance corsée mais féminine tout de même… entêtante…

Oui, ce n'est qu'au premier réel contact, c'est quand il la tient pour la première fois quasiment nue dans ses bras, maintenant que sa peau atrocement chaude irradie la paume de sa main, que son buste tout entier épouse chaque centimètre carré du dos marbré de cicatrices, qu'il réalise enfin qu'elle est une femme. En fait, s'il doit faire honneur à sa sempiternelle rigueur, il ne vient pas de réaliser qu'elle est une femme, il réalise seulement maintenant qu'il la considère comme telle… La nuance à son importance. Et elle est là, dénudée et vulnérable, dans son lit.

A quoi pense-t-il ? Il ne peut pas l'envisager ainsi, pas elle !

Mais après tout… c'est peut-être bien pour ça que cette odeur l'incommode, parce qu'elle lui plait… parce qu'elle génère en lui une frustration qu'il n'aurait jamais envisagé pouvoir un jour avoir à endurer à cause de cette empêcheuse de tourner en rond.

Un râle à peine audible s'échappe de la gorge fine et une mèche rebelle s'échappe de derrière son oreille pour venir dessiner une boucle sur son épaule duveteuse… Depuis quand s'est-il mis à analyser la texture de sa peau ? Il sent poindre le malaise dans ses entrailles. Les obsidiennes suivent la ligne d'ondulations brunes échouée sur son cou auquel perle une goutte de sueur. Elle trace un petit chemin sinueux qui dessine les courbes de sa nuque, de son épaule, sa clavicule, pour disparaitre entre ses…

Dans un sursaut d'auto préservation, il bascule son bassin en arrière. Elle ne PEUT pas susciter ce genre de réactions basiquement hormonales en lui !

Il se reprend. La réactivité de la partie basse de son anatomie l'a surpris, mais quoi de plus naturel ? Depuis combien de temps ne s'est-il pas accordé le temps de toucher une femme ? Suffisamment en tout cas pour voir dans cette fillette exaspérante, l'exutoire de ce manque enfoui depuis certainement trop longtemps. Assez pour avoir pu, pendant un moment d'égarement, envisager cette fille d'une laideur peu commune, comme une femme. Merlin que l'homme est faible créature en période de disette ! Il lui faut une femme. Peut-être acceptera-t-il l'invitation de Lucius finalement…

Elle gémit, et dans un frisson incontrôlé, cambre de nouveau ses reins contre son bas ventre. Il étouffe une inspiration bruyante au contact indésirable… C'est à son tour de se raidir.

- Sirus…

Si le malaise hormonal se dissipe dans son bas ventre, c'est dans son esprit qu'il s'éveille. Si bien d'ailleurs, que la sensation cuisante dans son estomac s'est évanouie pour céder la place à une nausée prononcée. A-t-il bien entendu ?

La cause de sa pétrification a changé d'origine il tend l'oreille. Il attend, plusieurs minutes durant, que les syllabes blasphématoires affleurent de nouveau les lèvres rendues écarlates par la fièvre. Il les observe, épie leur moindre tressaillement. Elles s'entrouvrent, se crispent parfois pour empêcher un son de sortir, mais le nom honni ne les franchit plus. Il redresse sa tête et étudie son faciès. Elle n'est plus là. Elle est ailleurs, loin entre le délire provoqué par le pic de fièvre et la tentative désespérée de son inconscient de creuser une échappatoire vers un peu de repos. Il songe alors qu'il est temps que bousculée dans les tourments physiques et psychiques, elle ne sentira pas sa présence. La barrière cèdera aussi facilement qu'un château de cartes et il pourra pénétrer ses souvenirs de façon presque triviale. Il entrera sans mal et pourra glisser la lame de sa curiosité aussi loin qu'il le voudra.

Comme le contact visuel ne peut s'établir, il renforce le contact physique et presse plus fort son bassin contre ses hanches, sa main droite de nouveau plaquée sur le front transpirant.

Il n'a pas a beaucoup se concentrer pour parvenir à s'immiscer dans les méandres de l'esprit comateux. En revanche, si la percée est aisée, remettre de l'ordre dans ce qu'il est sur le point de découvrir risque de s'avérer plus délicat. Visiter un esprit délirant est souvent une entreprise périlleuse. Si l'on y ajoute qu'il n'y est pas nécessairement le bienvenu, il sait qu'il a toutes les chances de se faire malmener par l'inconscient de la malade. Reste à espérer que sa présence passe inaperçue compte tenu de son état de faiblesse. En théorie, son cerveau est tellement chamboulé qu'il ne devrait pas être alerté. Cela étant, au vu de ses aptitudes insoupçonnées, il préfère ne pas trop présumer de ses propres compétences. C'est après tout sa prudence à la frontière de la paranoïa qui lui vaut d'être encore en vie.

Il fait noir. Pourtant de vagues formes se détachent et se meuvent sur un décor d'encre. Ses yeux commencent à trahir son estomac. Comme s'il était ivre, le sol tangue sous ses pieds. Il clôt les paupières un instant, patiente quelques secondes dans l'espoir que tout s'arrête de tourner. Il ne sait s'il s'agit d'un mécanisme de défense ou si c'est lié à son état, mais si cela ne cesse pas très rapidement, il va se trouver contraint de mettre un terme à son investigation séance tenante. Quand il rouvre les yeux, l'obscurité s'est désépaissie et peu à peu, une silhouette se dessine derrière les sombres volutes charbonneuses. Ses yeux se plissent. Le brouillard se dissipe lentement et avant même d'avoir pu clairement distinguer le visage de son vis-à-vis, il sait d'ores et déjà quels traits vont lui être révélés. Il sait quoi et comment chercher. Il ne perçoit pas encore son corps de manière définie, mais les yeux vifs le transpercent déjà.

Elle est là assise au milieu des résidus de cartons et de journaux rendus boueux par une pluie battante, et elle le fixe intensément. Ses cheveux sales et filasse lui arrivent à peine sous les seins, son visage est poupin elle ne doit pas avoir plus de quinze ans. Son éternelle et détestable peluche serrée entre ses bras crasseux, elle vrille son regard d'une manière proche de l'indécence. Il sent son pouls s'emballer : comment peut-elle le voir ? Elle ne devrait pas avoir détecté sa présence dans sa mémoire. Pourtant, froids et perçants, les yeux châtaigne le provoquent, le défient. Il fait un pas sur le côté mais les prunelles brunes ne dévient pas leur trajectoire pour le suivre. Alors il comprend.

Lentement, il se retourne et entre les cordes aqueuses, devine derrière un rideau opaque, l'ombre d'un homme de grande taille. Bien à l'abri dans sa maison, une main retenant un pan de l'épais tissu terne, sa propre silhouette se profile. De sa fenêtre, il se repait du spectacle. Encore ce malaise…

Il n'a pas le loisir de faire de nouveau face à sa jeune domestique qu'elle a disparu, emportant avec elle l'impasse sordide de Spinner's End.

L'instant suivant, il écoute une toute jeune fille remercier son père, les yeux pétillants. Alors qu'elle lui a sauté au cou pour l'assaillir de petits baisers mouillés, elle serre fortement entre eux, un énorme chien en peluche aux poils noirs et soyeux qui arbore, poinçonnée à son oreille, une étiquette cartonnée, et dont elle jure qu'elle prendra toujours soin. Il se dit avec une grimace qu'elle n'aura pas menti : vingt ans après, il paraitrait toujours aussi neuf.

Les tranches de vie se succèdent à une rapidité folle, plus nettes que ne le sont en règle générale les souvenirs pas le moindre flou autour de lui.

Un sanglot attire son attention et il fait volte-face pour observer une nouvelle scène. La même enfant est en pleurs. Un bras potelé étrangle le chien noir contre son petit torse, pendant que sa main libre essuie les larmes sur ses joues. Dans un léger scintillement, il aperçoit un fin fil d'argent pendre de sa main aux doigts repliés. Il s'approche. Accroupi devant elle, son père tente de la calmer.

- Je l'ai cassé. Papa, sanglote-t-elle, je l'ai cassé…

- Chut. Allons, ce n'est pas grave, lui sourit-il afin qu'elle s'apaise. Ma chérie regarde-moi ! intime-t-il d'une voix douce en lui soulevant le menton. Peu importe ce que tu as pu casser ma puce, rien ne vaut que tu te mettes dans un tel état. D'accord ? Montre-moi tes jolis yeux !

- Mais, continue-t-elle inconsolable, sa voix saccadée par des reniflements qu'il trouve irritants, j'ai cassé… tu m'avais dit… de toujours l'avoir sur mon cœur… papa… que tu me protègerais toujours à travers lui… papa, il est cassé !

Le visage du père s'est sensiblement tendu et son sourire s'est quelque peu affadi alors qu'il semble prendre conscience de la signification des propos incohérents de sa fille.

- J'ai cassé le collier, gémit-elle, … papa !

Il pourrait jurer avoir vu un éclair de terreur traverser les yeux noisettes de l'homme. L'espace d'un instant, il semble au bord du malaise mais les jérémiades bruyantes de sa progéniture le ramènent à la réalité.

- Montre-le-moi, demande-t-il en essayant maladroitement de moduler les vibrations de sa voix.

La fillette tend le bras et, dépliant ses doigts, découvre une fine chaînette d'argent au bout de laquelle pend l'armature de ce qui semblait être un pendentif. Au creux de la paume enfantine, scintille une petite pierre blanchâtre aux reflets turquoises et mauves. Polie et joliment biseautée, taillée en forme allongée et en pointe aux deux extrémités, elle ne doit pas mesurer plus de deux centimètres de long. Elle a dû se désolidariser de la griffe qui la maintenait accrochée à la mince chaîne d'argent. Les yeux rivés sur la pierre de lune, le père la saisit entre deux doigts mal assurés presque tremblants, et tapote gentiment le sommet du crâne de sa petite fille.

- J'imagine que c'est dans l'ordre des choses, murmure-t-il à voix basse. Il est peut-être temps…

Elle n'a pas l'air de l'entendre nichée entre les bras rassurants de l'homme, lovée contre sa poitrine, elle continue de pleurer tout son soul.

Il n'a pas le temps de pousser sa réflexion plus avant sur ce qu'il vient de voir, déjà le sol s'effondre et le voilà témoin de nouveaux évènements.

Dans un grand salon aux murs couverts d'un vieux papier peint bleu pâle et délavé, une fillette ridiculement petite lui tourne le dos. Calée sous un bras, sa reconnaissable peluche le nargue alors que les couettes de l'enfant se haussent et s'abaissent au rythme de la chose qui a capté son attention droit devant elle. Derrière lui, le bruit désagréable et régulier d'une machine à coudre. Là, attablée au centré du séjour, une jeune femme aux grands yeux bruns retouche les ourlets d'une paire de pantalons d'homme. Ses traits sont doux, son visage lunaire. Ses yeux, dont les cils viennent battre ses arcades sourcilières chaque fois qu'ils clignent, sont identiques en tout point à ceux de la jeune personne qu'il héberge actuellement sous son toit. Leur manquent seulement cette farouche détermination et cette lourdeur qui donnera au regard de sa fille des années plus tard, cet air d'avoir vécu trop longtemps. Ceux de la mère pétillent alors qu'elle retire, en chantonnant, la ceinture d'un second pantalon pour repriser un passant déchiré. Un rire discret arrache son attention à l'image de ce qu' « elle » aurait pu devenir si ses pseudos parents s'étaient comportés comme tels. Il fait quelques pas en direction de l'agaçante meringue de mousseline rose et ses yeux s'élargissent quand il comprend la cause de son excitation. Au-dessus de sa main droite tendue devant elle, paume vers le haut, se déroulent dans un ballet fluide et coordonné, deux bobines de fils à canevas jaune et bleu. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sentir une certaine appréhension gagner son estomac. Un large sourire fend le visage de la fillette d'une oreille à l'autre alors qu'elle trace dans les airs, tantôt des lettres dorées, tantôt de petits dessins pastels. Un stupide cœur jaune s'élève devant les deux billes émerveillées, et aussitôt, l'extrémité d'une ligne souple vient tracer en son centre les lettres M. A. M. A. N, avec une facilité et une précision rares pour une manifestation magique primitive.

- Eleonor, tu sa pris le fil bleu ?

Les pas dans son dos se sont arrêtés aussi soudainement que la voix s'est éteinte. L'enfant et l'homme font face de concert à la maîtresse de maison, mais les expressions qu'affichent leurs faciès respectifs sont aux antipodes l'une de l'autre. La fillette ne semble pas saisir le présage contenu dans le dé à coudre échappé des mains de sa mère et qui roule maintenant à ses pieds. Les yeux exorbités, son visage a tronqué sa douceur pour la peur.

- Maman, tu as vu ce que je sais…

Elle ne terminera pas sa phrase. A terre, la lèvre inférieure tuméfiée, des larmes roulant sur ses joues rouges, elle interroge sa génitrice du regard. Mais dans les pupilles maternelles, la peur a cédé la place à la folie.

- Monstre, lâche-t-elle en reculant de quelques pas, le regard horrifié.

Les prunelles de l'enfant se gorgent d'eau et d'incompréhension.

- Mais… maman, je…

- Tais-toi ! TAIS-TOI ! hurle la mère en agrippant ses cheveux comme une démente. Ne t'adresse pas à moi, ce n'est pas moi… ce n'est pas ma faute !

A force de reculer, elle heurte l'établi sur lequel elle travaillait et sa main vient se poser sur un pantalon de flanelle gris qu'elle a terminé de réparer. Ses yeux cherchent quelque chose qu'elle semble avoir trouvé lorsqu'ils se posent sur une lourde ceinture de cuir marron, à cheval sur le dossier d'une chaise en bois brut. Elle se rue dessus et fait tomber le siège à la renverse dans sa précipitation. La fillette recroqueville ses jambes sous le jupon de sa robe, dans un geste d'anticipation. La femme avance vers elle, démesurément grande face au petit tas de chiffon qui se terre désespérément contre les lames du plancher, et dans un cri animal, elle frappe de toutes ses forces. Un sanglot aigu, déchirant… un deuxième coup, puis un troisième. Prise d'une incontrôlable frénésie, la lanière de cuir fend l'air dans un sifflement sinistre douze fois, avant que, essoufflée et échevelée, la folle ne s'épuise. Les cris maternels ont recouvert les plaintes enfantines. Quand son bras retombe le long de son corps, la fillette a cessé de pleurer. Son petit corps transi de douleur a arrêté de se contorsionner. Plus de sanglots non plus. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts, un vide effrayant pour une petite fille si jeune, a ravagé son visage. Si les larmes ne continuaient pas de rouler sur sa figure, il pourrait croire qu'elle est morte.

- Tu ne recommenceras plus ! tonne la voix sourde d'avoir trop crié. Plus jamais !

La ceinture tombe à quelques centimètres du nez poupin. Une porte claque elle est partie. Elle, ne bouge plus, plus un bruit, pas même un gémissement. Juste le mouvement qu'une lente respiration inspire à son corps. A plat ventre sur le parquet, les yeux figés, elle est en état de choc. Ses traits ne trahissent même plus l'inhumaine douleur. Pourtant, les coups portés ont lacéré l'étoffe épaisse de son vêtement et il n'a pas besoin de s'approcher davantage pour devenir l'état de son dos.

Il s'accroupit face à elle et se perd dans les iris marrons. Le souvenir qu'il observe est tellement vivace, qu'il lui semble qu'il lui suffirait de tendre la main pour la toucher.

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il cherche, il ne sait plus… il voulait voir, il a vu. Il s'y attendait. Dans le fond, il a toujours su qu'elle n'était pas une cracmole. Eleonor… elle ne semblait pourtant pas mentir lorsqu'elle affirmait ne pas se rappeler son propre prénom… C'est comme si cette petite fille aux anglaises décoiffées et au regard lointain était la même personne que celle qu'il tient actuellement entre ses bras dans la petite chambre de Spinner's End. Comme si la transformation n'avait pas été progressive mais s'était faite d'un coup… Il la ressent éminemment étrangère et pourtant, c'est comme s'il la connaissait depuis toujours… son vécu, ses regards, ses réactions… les marbrures sur sa peau… tellement familière…

Lui-même se rappelle encore de la réaction plutôt sanguine de son père lorsque ce dernier a découvert la véritable nature de sa condition sorcière. Il avait cru ne jamais plus pouvoir tenir sur ses jambes… Il pourrait sans doute encore aujourd'hui, visualiser la scène avec autant de netteté que celle qui vient de se jouer sous ses yeux.

Alors qu'il se replonge dans les dédales de sa mémoire, un clignement de paupière entre les sillons salés le tire de ses pensées. Il la fixe, et ce qui se passe en lui, génère un glissement de terrain entre ses côtes. Les pupilles de l'enfant se braquent sur lui et il la voit déglutir. Comme précédemment, il lance un regard par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que c'est bien sur lui qu'elles sont posées. Elle ouvre alors la bouche et articule froidement.

- Vous ne devriez pas être ici.

**Voilou voilou. Qu'en pensez-vous? Il me reste deux chapitres en stock que je garde jalousement en attendant de lire vos impressions. Alors je vous dis à bientôt et n'oubliez pas de poster un tit commentaire si vous avez aimer, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive les troupes! ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Coucou à toutes, je tiens à remercier mes deux commentatrices : Sonata et Mirliton (je vois que certaines ont fait fi de leurs promesses T.T ... me laissant ainsi me noyer dans mon désespoir...). Quoiqu'il en soit, comme je ne peux laisser ces deux demoiselles sans la suite et que je nourris toujours le fol espoir qu'un jour peut-être, vous accorderez un peu plus de considération à mon travail (je fais des progrès en matière de dramaturgie je trouve...)**

**Bonne lecture tout le monde.  
**

**Chapitre 14 : Rencontre inattendue**

Il ne répond pas. Il observe la petite silhouette se redresser péniblement pour lui faire face. D'un revers de manche, elle essuie les sillons d'eau salée sur ses joues et se tient maintenant debout devant lui. Les prunelles brunes vrillent les obsidiennes. Comment peut-elle le voir ? Comment peut-il interférer avec un simple souvenir ?

- Je ne suis pas exactement un souvenir, répond-t-elle à la question muette qu'elle se pose.

Il se redresse alors qu'elle fait un pas pour s'approcher de lui. Ses sourcils se froncent et elle sourit.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu avais détecté ma présence, murmure-t-il méfiant face à l'apparition inattendue.

La moue sur la bouche enfantine a quelque chose de déplaisant il sent un frisson particulièrement désagréable remonter le long de son épine dorsale. Quelque chose cloche. Elle semble… différente.

- Depuis quand as-tu compris que je me suis immiscé dans ta mémoire ? interroge-t-il suspicieux.

- Elle ne le sait pas, mais elle le pressent.

La niaiserie de sa voix est insupportable.

- Elle a ressenti votre présence, explique-t-elle l'air amusé par l'expression qu'affiche le visage du sorcier, et un peu à la manière d'un virus, son organisme essaye de vous expulser.

Les tremblements et les ténèbres qui l'ont accueilli lui reviennent en tête. Jamais encore il n'avait expérimenté chose similaire en s'introduisant dans l'esprit de quelqu'un… il la toise un instant. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette façon de s'exprimer lorsqu'elle parle d'elle-même ?

- Si je comprends bien, tu es censée être … ce qui me poussera diligemment vers la sortie, hasarde-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

Il doit avouer qu'il a du mal à comprendre ce qui se passe, mais il ne va quand même pas se montrer hésitant devant une enfant de trois ans.

- Pas exactement, répond-t-elle, son sourire s'accentuant.

Il n'aime pas cette façon qu'elle a d'étirer ses lèvres purpurines en un sourire qu'il n'arrive pas à analyser. Impassible, il se contente de l'observer.

- Mais si je le décide, continue-t-elle, vous n'irez pas plus loin.

Ses deux sourcils se haussent. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse, à tout le moins, pas lancée avec un tel aplomb.

- Voyez-vous ça ? J'imagine que j'ai affaire à une … entité redoutablement puissante pour proférer de telles paroles et penser un seul instant avoir le dessus sur un légilimens accompli.

- Pas du tout, tombe la réponse déconcertante. Pas plus que n'importe quelle sorcière ou sorcier je suppose… je ne pense pas que sa puissance en termes de magie excède la moyenne.

Les grands yeux bruns se plissent et elle penche la tête sur le côté dans une attitude très… canine, ne peut s'empêcher de relever sa part de sarcasme.

- Un quoi accompli ?

Il élude la question.

- N'aie pas la prétention de croire que tu pourrais être un frein dans mon entreprise, quelle qu'elle soit, susurre-t-il d'une voix qui aurait dépeuplé la moitié des dortoirs de Poudlard. Si je ne tenais pas à ce que tu te rendes compte de ma présence, c'était par souci de confort, pas parce que je te croyais capable de m'en empêcher.

- Je vous croyais plus intelligent, cingle-t-elle avec une moue innocente.

La répartie malvenue aurait presque pu lui arracher un sourcillement, s'il n'avait pas été ce qu'il est. Cette gamine l'irrite terriblement. Dans un élan de rêverie meurtrière, il se demande laquelle des deux l'énerve le plus.

- Toute cette magie refoulée, où pensez-vous qu'elle se soit concentrée ? Vous croyez encore qu'elle est une simple cracmole après tout ce que vous avez vu ?

Où diable essaye-t-elle d'en venir ?

- Elle n'est peut-être pas plus puissante qu'un sorcier lambda, mais elle possède un capital magique encore jamais exploité.

Les sourcils du mangemort sont à présent si froncés qu'ils semblent ne former qu'une seule ligne alors que le sens des propos de la fillette commence à percer l'opacité dans son cerveau malmené.

- Vous pensez sincèrement que ses aptitudes ne se sont jamais manifestées parce qu'elles étaient inexistantes ?

Le menton de l'homme se relève sensiblement et ses yeux s'agrandissent. Il vient de comprendre… c'est invraisemblable qu'une telle chose soit possible.

L'enfant semble considérer l'attitude de son aîné comme un encouragement car elle poursuit.

- A quoi a-t-elle pu employer cette énergie selon vous ?

C'est bien ce qu'il pensait.

- Que croyez-vous que je sois ?

- J'avais saisi que tes pouvoirs avaient été bridés, merci ! siffle-t-il avec humeur. Mais j'ai également vu le sceau qui les maintenait captifs se briser.

Le sourire a disparu du visage de porcelaine.

- Quant à toi, si tu n'es pas un souvenir, qu'es-tu donc ? Pourquoi cet emploi de la troisième personne quand tu parles de toi ?

- Vous avez vu la chaîne se casser, rectifie-t-elle, mais nous aurons l'occasion d'en reparler.

Elle a balayé le sujet avec désinvolture et ses traits ont de nouveau retrouvé leur pétillant. Il comprend que la réponse qu'elle est sur le point d'apporter à sa question va être aussi facile à avaler qu'un verre de pouss'os.

- En ce qui me concerne… disons que je suis un savant mélange de son inconscient et de la magie en elle. Mais ça, je pensais que vous l'aviez saisi.

A la réflexion, il a peut-être surestimé l'aptitude du pouss'os à lui rester en travers de la gorge. Ce qu'elle lui sert est indéniablement plus difficile à digérer.

- Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une part de souvenirs et de potentialités inexploitées, une matérialisation d'une frustration tellement enfouie qu'elle ne sait même pas que j'existe. J'ai pioché dans les ressources encore vierges à ma portée pour générer une entité distincte de sa personnalité, je suis une partie d'elle qu'elle a oublié. A la fois elle et une autre. J'incarne ce dont elle ne veut pas se souvenir.

Le pâle faciès du maître des potions ne trahit pas le chaos cérébral qui sévit douloureusement dans sa boîte crânienne. Les élucubrations de cette fille n'ont ni queue ni tête ! Qu'est-ce donc que tout ce charabia ? Se rend-t-elle seulement compte qu'elle est en parfaite contradiction avec ce qu'elle avance à chaque nouveau mot que vomit sa bouche ? Il a beau faire fonctionner sa matière grise à toute vitesse, la seule réponse intelligible que lui accordent ses neurones en fusion est un « QUOI ? » indigne de sa personne. Lui qui d'ordinaire prend un malin plaisir à entendre ce genre d'onomatopées fuser dans sa salle de classe lorsqu'il aborde un thème particulièrement délicat… le voilà logé à la même enseigne que cette bande de dégénérés. Pire encore : c'est une fillette de trois ans qui lui donne des leçons ! Ayant perdu l'espoir de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées tant qu'il n'aurait pas quitté l'esprit de sa domestique, il se résout à faire taire ses pensées trop bruyantes : il sent la migraine pointer le bout de son nez.

- J'avoue ne pas te suivre, parvient-il à dire d'un ton neutre. A supposer que tu ne sois pas la manifestation d'un trouble schizophrénique de cette folle et que ta présence ici ait pour but de faire obstacle à la mienne… pourquoi ne pas t'être mise en travers de ma route plus tôt ? Pourquoi m'apparais-tu seulement maintenant ?

- Parce que j'avais besoin que vous voyiez certaines choses, mais… apparemment, ce que je vous ai montré n'a pas suffi à faire jour dans votre cerveau que je croyais pourtant brillant.

Cette peste est plus corrosive que du vinaigre sur une plaie ouverte. Elle parle avec l'arrogance et les mots de son aînée. Il sait qu'il ne converse pas evec une enfant de trois ans mais, l'entrelas d'éléments qu'elle prétend être lui parait peu vraisemblable. Cela étant… il ne saurait trouver lui-même une explication rationnelle à sa présence.

- Ce que TU m'as montré, répète-t-il. Tu ne doutes de rien petite impertinente. Penses-tu réellement que j'ai eu besoin de ton aide pour frayer mon chemin jusqu'ici ?

- Pensez-vous réellement que si j'avais eu en tête de ne pas vous laisser aller plus loin, je n'aurais pas été capable de vous chasser de son esprit ?

Il y a maintenant dans les iris bruns une lueur de défi et il sait qu'elle ne bluffe pas.

- Non seulement je vous ai grand ouvert la porte en minimisant les désagréments, mais j'ai en outre ordonné les souvenirs que vous avez pu visionner dans une certaine chronologie afin que rien ne vous échappe.

- Je me disais aussi qu'ils étaient étonnement limpides… sans compter qu'ils comportent un certain nombre d'incohérences, fait-il remarquer triomphant. Notamment, ton nom…

La fillette le gratifie d'une gracieuse révérence.

- Je savais que cela vous mettrait la puce à l'oreille, confesse-t-elle les yeux étincelants de malice.

- Tu…, commence-t-il, elle n'avait pourtant pas l'air de mentir lorsqu'elle m'a avoué ne pas s'en souvenir, termine-t-il, une légère grimace déformant ses fines lèvres.

Autant prendre le parti de les dissocier d'emblée, sans ça, le dialogue risque de devenir trop compliqué. On ne peut déjà pas dire qu'il soit des plus accessibles, si en plus il cherche à toute force à les associer dans une attitude de déni total de ce qu'elle lui a appris, il risque vingt ans de thérapie intensive.

- Non, répond-t-elle. Elle l'a oublié… comme beaucoup d'autres choses.

Les traits de l'enfant se sont sensiblement durcis tandis que ses pupilles semblent s'être égarées dans les contrées d'un lointain passé.

- Moi je m'en souviens… de tout !

S'il comprenait un tant soit peu ce qui se passe, il jurerait avoir vu de l'amertume figer le faciès ambré en une expression qu'il connait bien pour la dévisager tous les matins à travers le miroir de sa salle de bains… celle de la lassitude, de la colère froide, du remord et… du dégoût de soi. Il chasse cette idée saugrenue d'un revers de la main. Quelque chose se tord dans son ventre … d'une façon ou d'une autre, cette fille a le don de réveiller en lui le malaise. Les paupières nacrées papillonnent et elle braque de nouveau ses prunelles sur lui.

- J'ai délibérément choisi de vous le révéler, revient-elle dans le vif du sujet.

Brusque retour, songe-t-il. Mécaniquement, il inspire une grande bouffée d'air qui lui brûle les poumons. Ridicule, se morigène-t-il. Voilà que tu te prends pour un nouveau-né. Il se giflerait. Il est là, face à cette grotesque apparition dont il peine à saisir tout le discours. Elle lui offre sur un plateau les réponses aux questions qu'il se pose depuis des jours maintenant, pourtant, la seule réelle interrogation qui demeure dans son esprit est d'une toute autre nature. Il ne comprend pas… il ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi lorsqu'il la regarde, il éprouve cette vague sensation de nausée et cette forte impression de déjà vu. Pourquoi cette enquiquineuse qui ne lui a toujours inspiré que dégoût et mépris, génère aujourd'hui en lui ces tiraillements dérangeants ? Cette nostalgie ?... lui, nostalgique… ben voyons !

- Tu as donc falsifié les souvenirs que j'ai visionnés ? demande-t-il en faisant une convaincante abstraction des questionnements qui le travaillent de manière plus prégnante.

L'opportunité qui s'ouvre à lui n'est pas négligeable et ce ne sont pas de piètres vertiges stomacaux qui gâcheront cet instant qu'il attend depuis trop longtemps à son goût.

- Pas vraiment. Disons que je les ai… reconstitués au mieux afin que vous ayez une vision des choses la plus globale qui soit.

Les yeux du sorcier ne sont plus que deux fentes, il la dévisage intensément. Il n'a aucune raison de croire ce qu'elle lui raconte. Il n'est d'ailleurs pas quelqu'un de crédule.

Elle avance d'un pas et il note son air grave.

- A ce propos, elle ne se rappelle qu'en partie ce que vous avez vu ici. Il est vital, précise-t-elle en appuyant sur le terme, que vous ne fassiez aucune allusion à notre… rencontre.

- Alors pourquoi m'avoir montré tout ça ? Si tu me connais comme cela parait être le cas, tu n'es pas sans savoir ce à quoi je l'ai menée et quels sont nos rapports.

- Je sais que vous êtes la première personne depuis des années à lui avoir donné un toit. Je sais que vous la maintenez actuellement en vie d'une manière certes peu orthodoxe, mais les raisons et les manières ne m'intéressent pas.

Il croise ses bras sur sa poitrine et l'observe fixement. Elle n'est quand même pas en train d'essayer de le convaincre qu'il est un bon samaritain !

- Tu es fort mal renseignée ou as un manque grave de bon sens. Je perçois beaucoup de miel dans ton discours mais tu oublies que…

- … vous vous êtes mis dans une fureur blanche après que ce jeune garçon pédant a essayé d'abuser d'elle ? termine-t-elle à sa place, une commissure de ses lèvres étirée en un sourire en coin.

C'est comme si elle avait compris avant qu'il ne formule sa réponse où il allait en venir, et qu'elle avait anticipé ses paroles. Elle ne croit quand même pas qu'il se cache derrière une fausse modestie inexistante ? … Ou bien tente-t-elle simplement de s'en persuader ?

- Je ne suis pas dupe non plus, le coupe-t-elle dans ses réflexions. Si je vous suis apparue maintenant précisément, c'est parce qu'il fallait que je vous rencontre, que je vous parle avant d'aller plus loin. Que vos actes aient été motivés par l'inquiétude, la possessivité ou encore la jalousie, pour l'instant, cela importe peu.

Formidable ! Plus elle parle, moins son discours semble cohérent. Elle avait pourtant l'air de penser qu'il n'était pas animé par de mauvaises intentions à son égard. Pourquoi dit-elle que cela n'a guère d'importance maintenant ?

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, l'éclaire-t-elle. Vous êtes la seule personne qui me soit jamais apparue durant toutes ces années, et la seule à ma connaissance qui en sera jamais capable… C'est un pari risqué, même pour moi.

Elle semble hésiter, il attend, perplexe.

- Je sais que vous n'êtes pas un homme foncièrement bon, reprend-t-elle. J'espère simplement que vous êtes moins mauvais que ce qu'elle imagine.

Approcher l'ennemi avec tact et subtilité, c'est fait ! songe-t-il avec un rictus amer. Il reste un moment coi, subjugué par tant de diplomatie.

- Et si tel n'est pas le cas ? finit-il par demander.

- Alors je suppose qu'elle est perdue.

Ses sourcils se haussent au-dessus des yeux d'encre et il laisse échapper un ricanement mauvais.

- Serais-tu par le plus grand des hasards en pleine tentative de culpabilisation ?

- Une telle entreprise serait-elle vraiment sérieuse ? l'entend-t-il lui répondre.

Le rictus dédaigneux qui orne ses lèvres s'élargit et il rompt le prompt silence qui s'était installé.

- Dans ce cas, à quoi bon me faire part de ces mièvres observations ? Pourquoi donc devrais-tu me montrer toutes ces choses ?

- Parce que je pense que vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour… la ramener à la vie, lâche-t-elle après un soupir hésitant.

S'il n'avait pas été certain de ne pas nager en plein rêve, il se serait sans doute permis d'éclater de rire… ou de se pincer peut-être… peut-être davantage oui. Si Dumbledore pouvait le voir, lui dont rien n'ébranle jamais le masque d'indifférence, il le noierait sans doute sous de petits rires moqueurs en l'ensevelissant sous des tonnes de discours guimauve sur sa prétendue conscience et son profond désir de repentir. Oui… il lui rirait sûrement au nez en voyant la tête qu'il doit faire.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es sérieuse, articule-t-il, tiraillé entre l'irrépressible envie de laisser échapper le sarcasme qui lui brûle la langue et une profonde consternation.

- Je me demande, marmonne-t-elle pensivement en se baissant pour ramasser la lanière de cuir sur le sol. Je n'ai rien à perdre, dit-elle un peu plus fort cette fois en plongeant dans les yeux sombres.

Il s'adosse au plan de travail que la marâtre a déserté un peu plus tôt et étudie la fillette face à lui. Ca y est, il la retrouve : la fille qui vit sous son toit. Elle parait tellement sûre d'elle, tellement déterminée… malgré tout, il sent en avisant la crainte imprimée au fond de ses pupilles que tout ça ne tient qu'à un fil. Elle fait la brave, celle que rien ne fait plier, mais la peur est bien là. Un brin plus décontracté, il se surprend à trouver la situation comique. Alors que sa domestique refuse toute forme d'aide et surtout la sienne, il se la voit demander par une manifestation fantomatique de son inconscient… Et comme la teneur de la demande est cocasse ! Attendre de lui : le croque-mort des cachots comme se plaisent à l'appeler ses étudiants, qu'il rende à une jeune personne le goût de vivre ! Il en rirait presque.

Lui qui ne fait que survivre…

Cette gamine ne sait décidément pas à qui elle s'adresse.

- J'imagine que tu ne me laisseras continuer ma tranquille petite visite que dans l'hypothèse où j'accèderais à ta requête, la provoque-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, l'enfant fait claquer la ceinture dans le vide. C'est sans lui adresser le moindre regard qu'elle reprend la parole, le timbre moins sûr.

- Ce serait présomptueux de ma part d'affirmer que je suis en mesure de barrer purement et simplement votre route, avoue-t-elle avec sincérité.

- Je crois oui, l'approuve-t-il avec une moue suffisante.

- J'ai évidemment matière à vous donner du fil à retordre, tempère-t-elle son propos manifestement agacée par le manque d'humilité de son alter ego – et encore une fois il reconnait dans cette impossibilité viscérale de lui donner raison, la jeune servante – mais je ne pense pas pouvoir assurer que je serais en mesure de vous repousser indéfiniment.

Elle pense sans doute qu'il sera plus avenant ou plus coulant si elle joue la carte de l'honnêteté. Croire sottement qu'il se laisserait amadouer par ce genre de stratagème de midinette serait mal le juger.

- Alors que comptes-tu faire ? lance-t-il sans donner signe de trêve.

Elle lui tourne le dos, de sorte qu'il aperçoit entre les lacérations de la petite robe pastel, les marques violacées et parfois ensanglantées sur sa peau.

- Continuer à vous ouvrir la voie, murmure-t-elle en posant sa main libre sur le mur devant elle.

Il décroise lentement ses bras et ouvre sur elle deux yeux ronds alors qu'un passage s'ouvre progressivement dans la tapisserie hideuse du salon. Elle tourne son visage blême vers lui et tend sa petite main après avoir lâche à terre l'instrument de torture qui l'occupait.

- J'ai formulé le vœu naïf que vous comprendriez en voyant le reste.

Il ne bouge d'abord pas. Que cherche-t-elle à faire ? Il ne voit pas où elle veut en venir. Malgré tout, il est intrigué. Se pourrait-il qu'il y ait derrière ce mur davantage que ce à quoi il s'attendait en mettant les pieds dans son antre ? Sans prononcer un seul mot, il avance à pas mesurés vers la petite fille et la toise de toute sa hauteur. Comprenant qu'il ne saisira pas sa main, elle laisse retomber son bras et d'une œillade éloquente, l'invite à passer l'ouverture aveuglante de lumière.

Avant de la suivre, il tient à préciser sa position. Elle ne pourra pas dire qu'il ne l'a pas avertie.

- Que les choses soient claires ! Si je suis là c'est dans l'unique but de satisfaire ma curiosité et d'apporter des réponses à mes questions.

- Si déjà vous vous posez des questions à son sujet, c'est que tout n'est pas perdu, lance-t-elle du tac au tac avec un sourire engageant.

- Je n'ai en aucun cas l'intention, ni même l'intention d'essayer, d'accéder à ta demande, termine-t-il comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

Sa bouche sourit encore quand ses yeux se chargent d'une triste résignation dont il se félicite. Le message est passé. Il accepte l'invite explicite de son bras tendu vers le trou béant, empli d'une sensation étrange entre excitation et appréhension, et la lumière l'éblouit quelques secondes avant de faire jour sur le souvenir suivant.

**Encore deux chapitres en réserve. Ceux qui pensent que papi Sevy est une ordure tapez 1, ceux qui l'aiment comme ça tapez 2, ceux qui voudraient que je ferme ma gueule tapez 3. **

**On se retrouve bientôt pour le prochain chapitre?  
**


	15. Chapter 15

Coucou tout le monde. Désolée pour l'attente. J'ai eu de gros problèmes avec ma thèse, mon appart'... 'fin bref, c'est un moment assez moche pour moi ces derniers temps et je n'ai pas eu une seconde à moi sans compter que le moral n'était pas toujours au beau fixe. Je reviens donc avec un nouveau chapitre qui m'a donné beaucoup de mal, n'ayons pas peur des mots. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture tout le monde!^^ Merci à mes 4 revieweuses: Cassandre 8, Arnavin, Mirliton et Sonata Sama. Merci de continuer à m'encourager les filles, ça fait chaud au coeur, c'est mon tit moteur!

**Arnavin: **Je tiens à te rermercier pour ta gentille review et tes encouragements. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et qu'il t'éclairera sur les questions que tu te poses. N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis ^^. Bisous et à très bientôt. **  
**

**Chapitre 15 : Protecteur**

Devant lui, une petite fille vêtue d'un horrible pyjama à nounours vert pomme essuie la vaisselle que sa mère lave, pour la ranger dans les différents placards de la petite cuisine. Un détail le frappe : les yeux bruns ont perdu cette lueur mutine qui les faisait tant briller quelques minutes plus tôt. A la place, des cernes bleuâtres soulignent les orbites sans vie, les creusent et font ressortir les globes de manière presque effrayante.

- Mon père, interrompt la fillette à ses côtés, était parti pour affaires durant une semaine.

- Voilà maintenant que c'est TON père, fait remarquer le mangemort avec un regard en biais.

- J'aime à croire qu'à ce moment-là, nous n'étions qu'une seule et même personne.

Il note qu'elle ne quitte pas son double des yeux… ils sont à présent presque aussi vides que ceux de son alter égo. Il l'observe quelques secondes, impassible, puis reporte son attention sur la scène quand il entend une assiette se briser. La terreur infuse peu à peu les rétines sans vie alors qu'elles restent braquées sur le verre et l'assiette qu'elle a laissés tomber.

La fillette qui accompagne le sorcier lui tend la main et il lui lance un regard mauvais.

- Besoin de réconfort pour faire face à ses vieux démons ? nargue-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Elle répond à la remarque indélicate par un léger sourire et sans lui accorder un regard, précise le sens de son initiative.

- Ce sera plus facile pour vous de comprendre certaines choses.

Avec une grimace, il consent à glisser ses doigts dans la petite main tendue et se crispe légèrement en sentant les phalanges fragiles se refermer sur les siennes.

La tête lui tourne un instant et comme un ascenseur en provenance de ses entrailles, une nausée brûlante qui remonterait son œsophage, les sensations étranges l'envahissent doucement. De la haine, de la peur, du dégoût… Et alors qu'il voit le regard que la mère pose sur sa progéniture, il comprend d'où elles proviennent.

Quand la femme aux pommettes rouges de fureur lève une main qu'elle s'apprête à abattre sur le visage de la fillette, les bris de verre et de faïence s'élèvent en une barrière protectrice et menaçante.

C'était couru, songe-t-il, anticipant déjà sur la suite des évènements.

La colère n'est plus qu'une pâle trace rosée sur les joues de la jeune femme et de nouveau, la folie met en évidence les vaisseaux injectés qui ornent les prunelles marrons. La petite fille ne regarde plus sa mère, absorbée dans la contemplation de son bouclier de fortune, les pupilles dilatées d'horreur. Les morceaux de vaisselle cassée retombent dans un nouveau vacarme et la sensation de répulsion qui tiraille son abdomen croît.

Il étudie la gamine aux prunelles apeurées avec étonnement : ce profond dégoût n'est pas dirigé contre sa génitrice, mais contre elle-même.

L'irritation se joint à la surprise. Sa mâchoire se contracte mais il prend garde de ne pas resserrer sa prise sur la main enfantine : pourquoi faut-il que les mêmes schémas se reproduisent indéfiniment…

Aussitôt la protection abaissée, une main enragée empoigne la chevelure de la fillette avec une telle brutalité, qu'elle manque de la faire trébucher.

- La suite vous la connaissez, dit-elle d'une voix caverneuse sans lever les yeux sur lui. Elle est écrite un peu partout sur son corps. Je crois que… ma mère avait pris l'habitude de dormir avec une ceinture de mon père sous l'oreiller.

Il se garde de révéler son étonnement à l'entendre plaisanter de façon aussi cynique sur le sujet.

Alors que le décor se fond dans une nouvelle nuée brumeuse, les questions laissées sans réponses ne cessent d'augmenter dans son esprit. Pourquoi a-t-elle ressenti le besoin de lui montrer ça ? Ces ressentis désagréables qu'il avait captés dans son regard avant même qu'elle ne les lui impose en s'emparant de sa main… Comme s'il était incapable d'imaginer quel sentiment de répulsion de ce qu'elle est, avait pu s'emparer d'elle…

Avant qu'il n'ait le loisir de poursuivre ses réflexions, il aperçoit devant eux, un homme aux traits figés, fatigués… Ses iris clairs semblent noyés par un chagrin incommensurable. Effondré contre le pied d'un lit en bois dans lequel dort profondément la fillette, il a l'air de celui qui ne pourra plus jamais se relever.

- Ma mère, commence l'enfant, a fait un malaise après m'avoir corrigée… Il faut croire que ce que je suis lui a fait perdre la raison… Quand mon père est rentré à la maison ce soir-là, il nous a trouvées toutes deux inconscientes.

L'homme avachi sur le parquet était à peine reconnaissable.

- Je crois qu'il s'est senti très mal de ce qu'avaient provoqué mes aptitudes à la magie en son absence. Il s'est peut-être senti un peu coupable aussi… Je sais qu'il a voulu me réconforter et qu'il a cherché à se montrer rassurant mais, … je ne pense pas qu'il ait eu conscience de la portée qu'ont eue ses paroles à ce moment-là.

Instinctivement, il retire sa main de la prise de son interlocutrice. Il ne veut pas savoir. Il n'a pas envie de ressentir à nouveau ce qui aura pu la traverser. Il a compris ce qu'elle cherchait à faire en usant de ce procédé… qu'elle ne compte pas le berner aussi facilement !

Son geste n'est pas passé inaperçu. Elle lui lance un regard éloquent auquel il ne répond pas… il est insistant. De nouveau, le malaise s'insinue en lui. Quelle peste ! Elle imagine certainement qu'il a peur de ce qu'elle pourrait générer chez lui… elle n'a rien compris.

Un gémissement plaintif met fin à l'intense contact visuel qui consumait la base de son cou.

- Papa…

L'homme a fait volte-face avec une vivacité qu'il ne lui aurait pas crue possible et pose une main sur le front de sa fille. Il l'entend renifler… pathétique ! Quel père se laisserait aller de la sorte devant son propre enfant ? …

Pas le tien en tout cas, raille une voix mesquine dans sa tête.

Il s'éloigne de son accompagnatrice et avance de quelques pas en direction des deux comédiens de mélodrame qui se produisent devant lui. Il suspend sa progression quand il aperçoit le visage de la fillette. La respiration momentanément coupée, il observe, sourcils froncés, la fine lèvre éclatée, l'œil tuméfié au point qu'il ne s'ouvre plus… Les entailles pourpres dans la chair de ses bras nus, agressent les obsidiennes venues s'y égarer.

Elle n'a pas retenu ses coups, relève-t-il en prenant une lente inspiration.

- Où est maman ? questionne l'enfant l'alitée.

- Elle… elle est à l'hôpital, répond sombrement son père, puis il ajoute comme s'il venait de prendre conscience de sa maladresse : elle était très fatiguée ma chérie.

Elle détourne le regard et son œil valide fixe les étoiles phosphorescentes collées au plafond.

- Je suis sûre que c'est à cause de moi si maman est aussi fatiguée, échappe-t-elle dans un murmure si bas qu'il n'est pas même sûr que son propre père l'ait entendu. Maman ne m'aime plus, s'écrie-t-elle soudain, une larme roulant sous sa paupière enflée pour aller se perdre entre les mèches brunes derrière son oreille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'exclame l'homme à terre désemparé.

Même pour un enfant de trois ans, il ne saurait être moins convaincant ! Il sent naître en lui une haine infinie pour cet homme incapable de surmonter sa propre détresse afin d'apaiser celle de sa fille. Les gens de cette espèce ne devraient pas se reproduire.

- Maman a arrêté de m'aimer parce que… parce que je suis un monstre ! termine-t-elle secouée par les sanglots silencieux.

- Non Eleonor, non. Tu n'es pas un monstre !

Enfin une parole censée !

- Tu… ce sont juste de mauvaises choses qui se produisent autour de toi. Ces mauvaises choses… ont fait peur à maman. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne t'aime plus c'est juste qu'elle… qu'elle a eu peur pour toi, elle ne voulait pas qu'elles fassent de toi une mauvaise personne.

Quoi ? La croit-il sincèrement aussi bête ? De mauvaises choses… sa mère aurait eu peur pour elle … En voilà une honnêteté à toute épreuve ! Cherche-t-il à préserver ses illusions d'enfant ou bien préfère-t-il protéger sa femme en lui racontant de telles sornettes ? La magie serait une mauvaise chose… Elle a effrayé sa mère qui aurait craint pour l'intégrité de sa fille … Jusqu'à quel point peut-il se montrer lâche et démissionnaire ? A quel moment compte-t-il se mettre en cause ? Jusqu'à quel point va-t-il faire d'elle la coupable de l'état de sa névrosée de mère ?

Il aurait peut-être mieux fait de la laisser penser qu'elle était un monstre plutôt que de lui servir ce tissu d'inepties… Il se retient de risquer une œillade vers l'enfant qui observe la scène de loin… il devine sans mal l'expression de son visage et a le bon goût de ne pas se retourner. Père lâche et fuyard, incapable d'assumer ce qu'il est à en accabler sa propre fille…

- C'est ma faute Eleonor…

Deuxième propos censé… il en faut bien des compensations pour encaisser toutes ces énormités.

- C'est moi qui aurais dû veiller sur maman et toi. Je pensais que…

Il fronce les sourcils et croise les bras en s'adossant au mur contre lequel repose le lit. Il sait que la suite de la phrase ne viendra pas.

- Ca va aller maintenant, reprend-t-il avec un sourire qu'il veut engageant. J'ai parlé à Sirus cette nuit pendant que tu dormais et – il saisit le chien en peluche, assis sur le haut de l'oreiller – on a convenu tous les deux qu'il te protègerait des mauvaises choses quand je serai absent.

L'enfant tend la main vers le jouet pour l'attraper.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, assure son père confiant d'avoir enfin su capter l'attention de sa fille. Comme tu le gardes toujours près de toi et que tu prends soin de lui, il a décidé que si des mauvaises choses approchaient de nouveau, il les chasserait pour toi.

Comment ose-t-il ?

Il contient sa colère et ne laisse échapper qu'un bruyant soupir excédé.

- Pourquoi me faire subir ce pitoyable spectacle ? interroge-t-il.

- Il vous perturbe ?

- Les babillages de ton idiot de père commencent à me chauffer les oreilles !

- Auriez-vous peur de la prendre en sympathie ? le provoque-t-elle.

Le sorcier lui lance un regard assassin qui fait temporairement disparaitre le léger sourire de l'enfant. Quoiqu'il réponde à ça, il sait qu'elle s'est d'ores et déjà forgée sa propre opinion sur la question… sinon elle n'essaierait pas de l'attendrir sur le sort de cette… de cette quoi au juste ?

- Tant que tu garderas Sirus près de toi, il n'arrivera plus rien de mal, assure le père.

- Tu me le promets ? demande-t-elle d'une voix pleine d'espoir mais aussi et paradoxalement, résignée.

- Je te le promets !

Hypocrite… A moins que…

De nouveau, les contours se floutent jusqu'à devenirs indéfinis et les volutes de fumée sombres emportent le père et son enfant.

- Cette peluche t'a-t-elle réellement protégée ? ne peut-il s'empêcher de demander.

- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que mon père a briefé un jouet ni même que Sirus ait été animé d'une volonté propre ? raille-t-elle moqueuse.

Des gifles se sont perdues dans son éducation…

L'image du visage abîmé lui revient alors en mémoire et il ravale ses pensées acides.

- C'est à toi qu'il faut poser la question, marmonne-t-il venimeux. C'est toi qui as gardé près de toi cette peluche durant des années comme si ta vie était liée à elle…

- … Jusqu'à ce que vous la mettiez au feu, termine-t-elle le visage dur et une pointe de reproche dans la voix. Sirus – il ne peut réprimer une grimace en entendant ce nom si proche de celui de son vieil ennemi – était un précieux souvenir qui me rattachait à mon père. Et qu'il s'agisse d'auto-persuasion ou de magie, les incidents se sont calmés après ça…

Les voilà dans une pièce baignée de lumière aux murs si blancs qu'il en a mal aux yeux.

- Vous devriez essayer le bord de mer, l'entend-il se moquer à ses côtés. Ca ferait du bien à votre teint de cadavre et vous réhabiliterait un peu au monde des vivants.

L'outrageante ne manque pas de souffle.

- Tu peux parler, se contente-t-il de répondre avec ironie.

Elle lui adresse un regard bon perdant qui signifie clairement « un point partout » et croise ses mains derrière son dos.

- Ca faisait une semaine que ma mère était hospitalisée quand je suis allée la voir, commente-t-elle détachée. Mon père était à l'extérieur, il discutait avec le médecin qui suivait sa progression. De ce que j'ai pu comprendre, elle n'avait passé que deux jours en observation mais elle refusait de rentrer à la maison.

- Ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose, marmonne-t-il en observant l'enfant et sa mère se faire face sans pour autant que leurs pupilles se croisent.

Assise dans un fauteuil, le regard perdu, résolument tourné vers la fenêtre, elle n'avait pas l'air de s'être rendue compte de la présence d'une tierce personne dans la chambre. Une poche de plastique accrochée à une perche en aluminium diffusait dans son sang un liquide translucide. Les perfusions avaient quelque chose qu'il trouvait barbare.

- Je n'ai pas sollicité votre avis, dit-elle sèchement au bout d'un moment.

- Tu as sollicité ma présence, lui rend-t-il la politesse. Et tant que nous sommes dans le vif du sujet, n'aie pas la bêtise de croire que je tairai ce que je pense de ton couard de père et de ta détraquée de mère alors que tu m'imposes ce genre de spectacle ! Ne pense pas que tu peux me balader dans tes souvenirs à ta guise sans que j'aie mon mot à dire sur ce que je vois ici !

- J'aime mon père et ma mère… Rien ne vous autorise à les juger sur quelques images qui ont d'ailleurs été choisies.

- Tu es venue me demander de l'aide, cela me donne tous les droits en la matière ! Tu es d'une naïveté affligeante si tu accordes encore aujourd'hui du crédit au misérable discours de ton père.

Un long silence s'ensuit durant lequel le mangemort et l'enfant se dévisagent.

- Vous vous inquiétez pour elle, finit-elle par déclarer. Que vous portiez un jugement à l'emporte pièce ne m'étonne pas de vous mais, vous ne vous seriez pas mis en colère si vous ne vous inquiétiez pas pour elle.

- … tu ne me connais pas.

Nouveau silence.

- C'est vrai, concède-t-elle, mais vous non plus.

Il l'observe se replacer face aux deux protagonistes de sa mémoire, une tenace envie de la secouer afin qu'elle se réveille, chevillée au corps.

- Papa m'a mis ma jolie robe et m'a coiffée ce matin… il voulait que je sois belle pour te rendre visite. Moi aussi, je suis contente de te voir…Tu sais, commence au cœur du sujet la voix tremblotante d'hésitation, papa a demandé à Sirus de veiller sur nous maintenant et… les choses mauvaises n'arriveront plus maman.

Pas la moindre réaction, la femme assise sous son plaid aux motifs floraux, reste amorphe, le regard hébété, perdu à l'horizon.

- Je voudrais que tu rentres, continue courageusement l'enfant en faisant un pas vers sa mère. Papa est dehors, il parle avec le docteur. Il est d'accord pour que tu quittes l'hôpital.

Un battement de cil… elle ne semble toujours pas entendre sa fille.

- On pourrait rentrer, dis ? insiste-t-elle.

Après quelques secondes d'un silence pensant, elle reprend, le timbre chevrotant.

- Je suis désolée d'être un monstre…

Il sent ses poings se serrer, indécis sur l'identité de la personne à gifler.

- Je ne referai plus jamais des choses qui te font peur.

Elle continue d'avancer lentement vers la jeune femme, comme si elle craignait de l'effrayer. Les lèvres pincées et légèrement tremblantes, les yeux oscillant des longues mains blanches aux yeux bruns embrumés, elle tend ses petits doigts.

- Rentrons à la maison… s'il te plait !

Sa main se referme sur la main sans vie de sa génitrice… un instant… un instant si bref qu'on pourrait douter du fait que le contact ait bien eu lieu.

Sa mère a retiré son bras dans un mouvement brusque. Ses yeux emplis de répugnance se sont posés sur la petite fille.

- On ne cesse pas d'être un monstre, explique calmement la voix grave de la jeune femme – trop calmement peut-être le sorcier y décèle sans mal l'empreinte de la folie - . La mauvaise chose c'est toi.

Ses yeux reflètent à merveille la réalité de l'expression « le calme avant la tempête »…

De la main qu'elle vient de dégager elle repousse violemment la fillette qui tombe à la renverse et glisse sur une courte distance. Elle se lève et la toise de toute sa hauteur.

- J'ai engendré un monstre, lâche-t-elle la bouche tordue par le dégoût en s'agrippant à la tige métallique. Tu es une malédiction ! Tu es née dans le seul but de me rappeler à mes plus noirs souvenirs ! J'aurais mieux fait de me débarrasser de toi quand tu es venue au monde.

- … Maman…

Il aurait pu sans peine prédire la suite des évènements.

- Ne m'appelle pas maman ! s'écrie la furie en soulevant la perche qu'elle abat rudement sur l'épaule de sa fille. Je n'ai pas de fille !

De nouveau, la barre se soulève pour frapper lourdement la fillette déjà au sol. Il voit l'enfant serrer son chien en peluche contre sa poitrine et fermer les yeux si fort qu'ils auraient pu lui ressortir par les oreilles.

Alors que la perche retombe pour la seconde fois, il le voit… il voit le halo écarlate émaner d'elle et repousser la perfusion avec une telle puissance qu'elle vient frapper avec force le front de la mère indigne. Cette dernière recule et heurte le bras du fauteuil pour finalement s'écraser par terre dans un cri de douleur mêlée de surprise. Entre ses larmes, l'enfant continue de presser son protecteur contre son torse, une main sur son épaule endolorie. Des bruits de pas se pressent derrière la porte et deux hommes, dont un en blouse blanche, passe le seuil et se dirige droit sur la patiente. Le second est resté figé à l'entrée de la pièce, les yeux agrandis par… la peur ? … l'étonnement ?

Il est clair que ce que l'enfant a pu analyser comme étant l'œuvre protectrice de sa peluche avait une origine toute autre… à l'évidence, le père n'avait pas prévu ce genre de manifestations.

- Votre présence ici trouble ma patiente plus que de raison, fait sèchement remarquer le médecin. La visite est terminée, vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la chambre aseptisée a disparu. Le sorcier continue de regarder droit devant lui il ne peut détourner ses pensées de cette étrange peluche. S'il y avait une raison pour que le père demande à sa fille de conserver ce jouet près d'elle, il mettrait sa main à couper que ce n'était pas pour la protéger de sa mère.

- C'est la dernière fois que j'ai vu ma mère, raisonne la voix fluette. Après ça, elle est revenue chercher quelques affaires à la maison et j'ai surpris une conversation entre elle et mon père. Il a essayé de la convaincre de rester près de nous, que je ne lui ferai aucun mal… Elle a répondu qu'elle était déjà passée outre sa monstruosité à lui sous promesse qu'il n'userait pas de ses pouvoirs, qu'il était hors de question qu'elle accepte de m'élever comme les monstres de notre espèce.

- Tiens tiens… ainsi donc, ta chère maman a toujours su que ton père était un sorcier.

- Il faut croire… Je l'ai entendue dire qu'elle refusait d'attendre gentiment que notre véritable nature se révèle et qu'on l'assassine dans son sommeil comme « les autres » ont assassiné ses parents.

Il hausse un sourcil : voilà donc la raison de cette terreur imprimée au fond des prunelles maternelles lorsqu'elles se posaient sur la jeune sorcière.

- Par la suite, le jour de mon quatrième anniversaire, presque six mois après son départ, c'est mon père qui – elle exhale l'air de ses poumons et baisse les paupières – … Je sais ce que tout le monde a pu dire de lui qu'il était un félon et un homme faible qui a laissé ma mère me faire du mal et s'est laissé mourir quand elle l'a quitté. Certains racontent même que c'est en apprenant qui il était qu'elle a décidé de partir… il est clair qu'elle a toujours su que mon père était un sorcier… C'est à cause de moi si elle l'a abandonné.

- Les êtres humains sont très forts pour rejeter sur leurs semblables la responsabilité de leurs actes, anticipe-t-il exaspéré sans savoir pourquoi il refuse de la laisser se fustiger de la sorte. Ta mère a choisi de son plein gré de s'unir à un sorcier et ton père savait quels en seraient les risques. Le fait qu'elle l'ait quitté et qu'il se soit laissé mourir sont des choix, aussi misérables et lâches soient-ils, qui leurs sont propres !

- Justement non… mon père ne s'est pas laissé mourir ! s'écrie-t-elle les joues empourprées.

Il la jauge un instant : sa tête baissée, ses petits poings serrés, elle a perdu de son aura énigmatique. Il retrouve l'enfant qui a grandi trop vite, trop… mal.

- Il faut que… vous voyiez un dernier souvenir.

**oOoOoOo**

J'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçus du voyage. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ces chapitres-ci, alors je prie pour que ça ne se sente pas trop. En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. J'ai besoin d'encouragements dans cette ô combien sombre période!^^ Bisous à tous et à tout bientôt!


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour à toutes, j'attendais ma dernière lectrice pour lancer la publication du dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, merci beaucoup à mes chères revieweuses: Cassandre 8, Mirliton, Arnavin et Sohanne.

**Sohanne:** Merci beaucoup à toi pour ton soutien et tes gentils commentaires. J'espère que le chapitre suivant ne te décevra pas. C'est vrai que je ne devrais pas douter, cela fait même plus de trois ans que tu me suis. J'ai encore en archives tes jolis dessins, si tu te sens l'âme d'en refaire, ce serait avec plaisir.

**Arnavin:** Je te remercie beaucoup pour ton soutien, merci de continuer à me lire, j'ai hâte de connaitre ton avis sur la suite. Bisou miss.

**Chapitre 16 : Dérangeante clairvoyance**

La pièce est plongée dans une obscurité lugubre, la mine enfantine est misérable. Pourtant, c'est à un gros gâteau recouvert de crème au chocolat et parsemé de bougies que la fillette fait face.

- Tu as fait un vœu ? demande la voix faussement enjouée de son père dans son dos.

Elle hoche la tête et souffle sur les quatre petits bouts de cire rouge, éparpillant des dizaines de paillettes marrons sur la table. Quelques bruits de pas plus tard, un mince filet de lumière éclaire le visage fermé de la petite fille, avant que le soleil brûlant du mois d'août ne vienne disperser ses rayons incandescents à travers la cuisine. Le sorcier examine minutieusement la « salle des fêtes » une affreuse banderole rose et dorée agresse plus qu'elle ne souhaite un joyeux anniversaire à la reine de la journée, des ballons aux couleurs criardes sont accrochés un peu partout dans la pièce et un ridicule chapeau pointu orné d'étoiles décore la tête des deux protagonistes.

Il ne peut retenir un reniflement méprisant.

Cet homme… essayait-il d'atténuer le chagrin de son enfant ou bien espérait-il le dissimuler à ses propres yeux par cette mascarade pitoyable ? Il aurait fallu être idiot ou totalement dépourvu de clairvoyance pour ne pas saisir l'évident contraste entre le décor festif et l'air morose qu'affiche la gamine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as souhaité ? interroge le père en coupant une énorme part du dessert écœurant qu'il laisse mollement tomber dans son assiette.

- Si je te le dis, il ne se réalisera pas, répond doucement l'enfant.

Un léger sourire nait sur les lèvres de l'homme en train de retirer une goutte de cire fondue de la part qu'il vient de servir dans une autre assiette.

- Mais de toute façon… je peux bien te le dire, puisqu'il n'a aucune chance de se réaliser.

Il interrompt son geste et son regard se fige alors que les commissures de sa bouche s'affaissent lentement. Il relève la tête et pose la question, l'air inquiet, dont il connaît déjà la réponse. Rogue peut le voir dans ses yeux.

- Quel était ton vœu ma chérie ?

Elle met un certain temps avant d'ouvrir de nouveau la bouche et une goutte d'eau salée vient éclaircir le nappage crémeux.

- Que maman soit là, tombe la réponse comme un couperet pour le parent impuissant.

Le mage noir remarque que ses yeux papillonnent, qu'il cherche à fuir le regard de sa fille. Manœuvre inutile elle ne le regarde pas. Il semble qu'elle ne le regardera plus. Elle est loin. Elle ne le voit déjà plus…

La fumée vient d'engloutir la table, le père et sa fille, le gâteau et les banderoles. Pourtant, il ne parvient pas à se sortir ces yeux chagrins et résignés de la tête.

- Ne prenez pas cet air consterné, murmure l'enfant.

Il réprime un sursaut. Plongé dans des scènes qui lui semblent trop familières pour qu'il reste serein, il a l'impression d'être le témoin de ce misérable mélodrame depuis des jours. Il en oublie presque la présence de son guide par moments.

- Le gâteau était très bon et j'ai été gâtée, répond-t-elle au regard noir qu'il lui adresse.

- Et ton vœu a-t-il été exaucé ?

- … Eh bien…

Le fantôme du passé se tient à nouveau devant lui et lui tourne le dos. Il se fait la réflexion qu'elle porte la même tenue que dans le souvenir précédent et en observant de plus près son visage à moitié collé contre la porte d'entrée, il distingue quelques traces de chocolat mal essuyées autour de la bouche enfantine.

- Ca ne s'est pas arrangé avec l'âge, pose-t-il comme un constat à l'adresse du double.

Du coin de l'œil, il la voit esquisser un sourire amusé et se surprend à s'en trouver satisfait. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de chercher à faire de l'humour avec cette enquiquineuse de première ? Comme s'il était dans ses habitudes de s'apitoyer sur le sort des gens ou de jouer les consolateurs ! Il est inconcevable que cette gamine le ramollisse de la sorte il n'a pas oublié dans quelles perspectives il l'a « accueillie » sous son toit. Et aucune forme, même larvaire, de complicité n'a sa place entre eux !

Quel idiot !

…

Il n'empêche que c'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre que Dumbledore a su capter son second degré sans s'offusquer de ses remarques acides…

- C'était le soir même. Mon père et ma mère étaient sur le palier, explique-t-elle, malgré tout, je n'entendais quasiment rien de leur conversation.

Ce qui explique sans doute la fougue avec laquelle son vis-à-vis colle l'oreille contre le panneau de bois comme si elle nourrissait le secret dessein de ne plus faire qu'un avec lui.

Il avance à son tour, suffisamment près de la porte pour pouvoir saisir les quelques bribes de la conversation qui ont pu être perçues par l'enfant. La première chose qu'il entend sont les supplications du père : larmoyantes, pathétiques…

- … que tu rentres. Elle en a fait le vœu avant de souffler ses bougies d'anniversaire. Est-ce que tu peux imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti ?

- N'insiste pas ! répond une voix cassée qu'il peine à reconnaître comme étant celle de sa femme. Je ne remettrai pas les pieds dans l'antre de cette erreur de la nature.

Instinctivement, il baisse les yeux sur la petite tête brune ses lèvres tremblent puis se pincent rageusement pour empêcher les gouttes de déborder de ses yeux.

- J'entends ce que tu m'as raconté à propos de ce qui est arrivé à tes parents. Mais tous les sorciers ne sont pas mauvais ! Tu m'as épousé moi, lui rappelle-t-il.

- Première erreur, marmonne-t-elle.

- J'ai promis de ne plus user de la magie en ta présence pour ne pas raviver tes blessures et j'ai tenu ma promesse. Mais Eleonor… elle a l'âge où les enfants prennent conscience de leurs capacités, nous n'avons pas le droit de lui enlever ce qu'elle est.

- Qu'elle reste un monstre, mais loin de moi.

- Quel genre de monstre penses-tu être toi ?

- Ca suffit ! s'écrie soudain la femme.

Il a senti la folie poindre de nouveau sous le timbre éraillé. C'est qu'il a fait preuve de cran pour une fois en rappelant au bon souvenir de sa femme, la monstruosité de son comportement vis-à-vis de sa fille.

- Il faut… reprend la voix féminine si bas qu'il doit tendre l'oreille pour entendre, que nous en discutions.

Perfide !

- … Rentrons, je…

- Non, le coupe-t-elle en haussant le ton. Je… préfère qu'on en parle ailleurs, je ne veux pas la voir.

La douleur qui fait vaciller les prunelles de l'enfant le ramènent à ce qui se passe dans l'entrée exiguë. Elle s'est écartée de la porte de sorte qu'il n'entend plus la conversation qui se tient à l'extérieur. Elle se laisse glisser contre un mur adjacent et place sur ses genoux le chien en peluche. Plongés dans les billes de plastique fauve, ses yeux paraissent tout exprimer à la fois : questions et réponses… espoirs et résignations… douleur et tristesse… force et fragilité… orgueil et rejet de soi…

- Mon père n'a jamais plus refranchi le seuil de cette porte.

- Alors il n'est pas…

- Je n'en sais rien, se hâte-t-elle de le couper comme si elle ne pouvait se résoudre à entendre LE mot. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il ne s'est pas bêtement laissé mourir comme tout le monde a l'air de le croire.

Un ange passe.

- C'est le dernier souvenir dont tu parlais ?

- Oui.

- Alors, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

La fillette se mord la lèvre inférieure elle semble vouloir dire quelque chose qui manifestement ne la met pas très à l'aise. Finalement, hésitante, elle se lance.

- Vous… vous allez…

- Tu m'as donné bien plus de clefs qu'il ne m'en faudrait pour faire de sa vie un véritable enfer, l'interrompt-il à la limite de la réprimande, ce qui l'étonne lui-même. Je ne t'ai rien promis concernant ta requête, laisse-moi te rappeler que je ne te suis redevable en rien.

- En réalité, ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, l'arrête-t-elle contrariée.

Les sourcils noirs se froncent.

- Vous êtes responsable de son état à différents égards, lâche-t-elle sévère.

La lèvre inférieure du mangemort se retrousse.

- Non seulement, vous avez causé un grand trouble en elle en lui retirant ce qui lui restait de plus cher, mais en plus, elle ne peut dorénavant plus compter sur le sceau pour canaliser ce bouleversement. Et cela, elle vous le doit.

- Pour reprendre dans l'ordre tes accusations : il n'en tenait qu'à elle de prendre la décision qui aurait pu sauver son… précieux souvenir, siffle-t-il méprisant. En ce qui concerne le pseudo-sceau créé par ton cher papa, je te trouve un peu culotée de me mettre sa disparition sur le dos alors que c'est toi-même qui l'a rendu inutilisable il y a de ça dix-sept ans !

Elle fixe les yeux noirs de ses prunelles brunes, une lueur farouche au fond du regard.

- Si elle, du haut de ses trois ans n'a pas su voir l'évidence, il en est autrement de moi. Cela fait des années que je me nourris de ses pensées, de son ressentiment et de ses souvenirs, alors je sais ce que je dis.

Sa voix est ferme, ne souffre aucune contestation. Pourtant, malgré tout le mystère dont elle s'entoure, pour aussi énigmatique qu'elle soit, elle ne l'impressionne pas. Malgré son âge et à l'instar de son apparence physique, elle reste une petite fille. Etrange certes, mais rien de plus qu'une enfant.

- Ne prenez pas mon avertissement à la légère, continue-t-elle le visage grave.

- Un avertissement, répète-t-il amusé, rien que ça ?

- Parfaitement… Le problème n'est même pas de savoir si vous le lui devez. Vous LE devez c'est tout. Il s'agit moins d'une dette que d'un impératif. Que pensez-vous qu'il adviendra la prochaine fois qu'elle sera terrifiée ou en colère ?

Que cherche-t-elle à faire ? L'effrayer ? La bonne plaisanterie…

- Vingt ans de magie contenue tentent de percer ses barrières propres, vingt ans qui se battent dans ses veines, qui bouillonnent de fureur contre vous… Vingt ans qui menacent de se déverser sans aucun sceau pour les contrôler.

Il hausse un sourcil, dubitatif. Il adopte un air détaché, mais il sait que tout ceci est hautement probable.

- Vous avez l'air étonné, note-t-elle d'une petite voix faussement douce. Mais pourquoi pensez-vous qu'elle se retrouve dans un tel état ?

Ca se tient. D'ailleurs… il doit s'avouer que c'est peut-être une des raisons –infime – qui l'ont poussé à agir lorsqu'il a constaté lé sérieux de la situation.

- Alors, l'accule-t-elle, parviendrez-vous à canaliser sans aide, vingt années d'énergie magique enfermées dans un corps aussi faible et abîmé ? Si elle laisse déferler sans en avoir la moindre maîtrise toute cette puissance, ce sera un véritable désastre.

- Hm…

La fillette perd sa suffisance lorsqu'elle aperçoit sur les lèvres du mangemort l'ombre d'un sourire inquiétant.

- Voilà qui promet d'être exaltant ! lâche-t-il avec une étincelle démente au fond des yeux.

Son timbre irrégulier et tremblant trahit son excitation. Il braque sur elle des pupilles rutilantes et entrevoit le malaise qui l'a envahie. Visiblement déstabilisée, elle ne sait plus si elle a bien fait de lui révéler tout ça, de rentrer dans les détails fondateurs de ce qui l'a faite telle qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Elle perçoit dès lors l'épée de Damoclès qui danse patiemment au-dessus de sa tête. Et cette épée, c'est Severus Rogue qui l'a en main. Pire encore : c'est elle-même qui l'a placée dans sa paume… Tout se passe très vite mais les grimaces figées sur le visage enfantin sont tellement limpides pour ses yeux experts, qu'il lui semble être en train de se délecter de cette expression d'horreur depuis un certain temps déjà.

- Comme je l'ai dit, tente-t-elle de reprendre contenance, c'est un pari risqué. J'ai retourné mes cartes et vous les avez à présent en mains. Au risque de me répéter, ce n'est pas vraiment comme si j'avais eu d'autres alternatives… Je ne vous fais pas confiance mais pour lors, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de m'en remettre à vous.

Est-elle tellement confiante en la nature humaine ou bien est-elle simplement désespérée ? Au vu de son vécu, il ne peut pas sérieusement envisager la première supposition. Elle est désespérée… et il n'y a rien de plus dangereux que le désespoir. Il fait agir sottement, à la hâte, favorise les faux pas et… précipite la chute. Un sourire carnassier étire les fines lèvres pâles.

- Dans ce cas je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, conclut-il victorieux.

- Je crois que si, le contredit-elle.

Il hausse un sourcil circonspect.

- Deux choses. La première après la joyeuse rencontre que nous avons organisée tous les deux, elle risque d'avoir une sacrée migraine au réveil, ne soyez pas trop dur avec elle.

- Hmpf, pouffe-t-il dédaigneux.

- La seconde, continue-t-elle imperturbable ne faites pas comme si son sort vous indifférait totalement. Je n'ai pas vos pouvoirs, mais tout ce temps retranchée à me repasser inlassablement les scènes de sa vie m'a au moins dotée d'un fameux atout : j'observe et me trompe rarement !

Le rictus ne disparait pas mais les sourcils de jais se froncent légèrement.

- Et ?

- Et vous ne la détestez pas autant que le voudriez. Je vous crois capable de tout, s'empresse-t-elle d'ajouter se souvenant sans doute qu'elle n'a rien à gagner à le contrarier de trop, surtout du pire, mais… elle ne s'en rend peut-être pas compte parce que… c'est elle, moi, je sais comment vous la regardez.

- En voilà une première page de la gazette ! la raille-t-il, plus ébranlé par sa révélation qu'il ne veut le laisser paraitre.

- Vous la jaugez comme un prédateur guète sa proie, vous êtes à l'affut de ses moindres faiblesses mais… lorsqu'elles vous apparaissent vous êtes indécis, vous n'avez pas profité de toutes les brèches qu'elle a ouvertes.

- Il faut croire que je n'ai pas su les voir, lance-t-il détaché… faussement ?

C'est au tour de la fillette de sourire.

- Pourquoi ne pas admettre que votre dessein à son égard n'est plus aussi tranché qu'au départ ? l'interroge-t-elle sournoise.

- Ma mère a toujours eu beaucoup de mal à me faire intégrer le concept selon lequel c'est mal de jouer avec la nourriture, susurre-t-il avec une légèreté feinte. Cela étant, crois-moi, il n'est pas dans ton intérêt que je me presse.

Quelques secondes de silence durant lesquelles il croit percevoir un léger tressaillement sous l'étoffe déchirée… Cette gosse l'irrite plus que de raison. Si elle savait à quel point elle à tout faux… _« Vraiment ? » _Oui vraiment ! … _« Alors pourquoi ce qu'elle raconte te tape-t-il à ce point sur les nerfs ? »_ A la vérité, il n'en sait rien. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'était pas habitué aux ragots ou autres bruits de couloir sans fondement, circulant à son sujet…

- Quoique vous puissiez dire, vos sarcasmes sont vains : vous ne parviendrez pas à faire changer mes certitudes avec de jolies pirouettes de pure façade.

Il plisse les yeux l'espace d'un instant et peut alors lire dans les siens : un partout !

- D'ailleurs, reprend-t-elle une pointe de défi luisant dans les rétines brunes, si j'en crois mes toutes récentes intuitions, la femme qu'elle est ne vous laisse pas indifférent non plus !

Cette fois, il n'extériorise rien : pas un battement de cil, pas de crispation, rien… Pourtant, il boue, qu'insinue-t-elle ? Lui, attiré par cette… mioche ? Il la sent jubiler intérieurement. Mais…

- Oh… est-ce là ta bénédiction ?

Le minois de poupée se décompose. Manifestement, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse. Peut-être pensait-elle qu'il allait démentir ou étaler sa fureur … il n'aurait fait que donner du crédit à ses propos. Satisfait de l'effet bombe H de ces quelques mots, il examine le faciès soudainement rubicond se liquéfier. Non seulement il vient de tuer dans l'œuf la réaction qu'elle escomptait mais en plus, elle se sent maintenant plus que jamais en danger. C'est en observant cette crainte grandir au fond des rétines chocolat qu'il se demande s'il lui est possible de confirmer ses pensées en allant fouiller dans celles de cette « entité ».

Avait-elle compris ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ? Quelques secondes d'inattention ont suffi pour qu'à cet instant précis, il se retrouve propulsé vers l'extérieur.

Quand il rouvre les yeux, la première chose qu'ils rencontrent est une épaisse chevelure foncée. Il réalise alors qu'elle a profité de son absence pour l'expédier hors de son esprit. Un rictus étire le coin droit de ses lèvres : elle s'est sentie menacée et n'a pas su faire face. Il songe alors qu'elle n'a pas réfléchi aux conséquences de ses actes : il pourrait très bien le faire payer à la jeune femme… si la perspective qu'elle ne comprenne rien aux évènements ne vidait pas l'initiative de son sens. Il pourrait aussi retourner à sa rencontre… mais rien ne dit qu'elle se montrerait hospitalière ni combien de temps il lui faudrait pour lui remettre la main dessus. De toute façon, il a maintenant en sa possession plus d'informations qu'il n'aurait pu en espérer en entreprenant son … « exotique » voyage.

Quel sens y a-t-il à lui faire subir des outrages dont elle serait incapable de comprendre le sens et dont il ne pourrait que supputer les fruits sur la chose qui habite son inconscient ?

Sans compter que si cette gamine est vraiment ce qu'elle prétend être, à savoir, un amalgame de frustration, de refoulement et de magie cumulée, elle sera amenée à disparaitre tôt ou tard maintenant que plus aucun sceau ne vient entraver la libre extériorisation de ce trop-plein d'énergie… Maintenant qu'il y pense, il doit vérifier quelque chose les paroles de la fillette sonnaient bizarrement.

Avant de desserrer sa prise autour de la taille de sa servante, il pose une main sur son front. Il la supputait riche en possibilités de divertissements, mais jamais il n'aurait soupçonné l'existence de ce qu'il a découvert dans une partie sombre de son inconscient… Lentement, il décolle son bassin des hanches chaudes et s'extrait du lit sans un bruit. La fièvre a très largement baissé. Une fois debout, son regard est attiré par la lumière au dehors rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il se sente aussi vidé : il a passé toute la nuit à déambuler dans les méandres de son esprit. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'il n'a pas ressenti de façon aussi prégnante le besoin de dormir, il n'ose même pas imaginer la quantité d'énergie qu'il a déployée pour maintenir la connexion si longtemps. Les obsidiennes se baissent de nouveau sur le corps étendu sous l'épaisse couverture. Elle fronce les sourcils et il s'étonne d'avoir pris la peine de procéder à une esquive discrète… marque de prévenance inconsciente à n'en pas douter ! Il avait l'esprit bien trop occupé pour faire attention à sa gestuelle !

Il hausse un sourcil en observant la jeune femme se retourner et ce faisant, dégager son dos de sous la lourde étoffe.

Tss… elle est à moitié dans le coma, comme si mon absence pouvait la réveiller !

C'est sans prendre garde à ne pas faire craquer le plancher, qu'il quitte la petite chambre.

La gamine le savait, elle savait qu'il ne s'engagerait pas à accéder à sa requête. Il n'a pas à se sentir obligé. Elle a choisi de prendre le risque et ce faisant, d'attiser sa curiosité sur un point. Point qu'il doit éclaircir.

De retour dans le salon du rez-de-chaussée, il s'empare du tisonnier qui repose contre une paroi de la cheminée et s'accroupit devant l'âtre endormi. Durant plusieurs minutes, il retourne les morceaux de buche calcinées, fouille les cendres, écarte les coupures de journaux charbonneuses et puis il l'aperçoit enfin. Enseveli sous une épaisse poussière anthracite, entre deux rondins de bois noircis, il aperçoit l'objet de sa recherche.

Ses yeux se plissent : il l'aurait parié !

Père indigne…

**oOoOoOo**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, prochain arrêt dans le monde réel. A votre avis, les réactions de notre cher mangemort? Compassion? Acharnement renouvelé? Je vous dis à très bientôt, et espère vous voir nombreuses. Bises!


	17. Chapter 17

Coucou tout le monde, un peu de retard j'avoue pour la publication de ce chapitre. Mais encore une fois, j'attendais vainement le retour de mes lecteurs enfuis! snif!

erci beaucoup à toi **Sohanne** pour ta review, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu, oui j'utilise toujours ma boite mail ^^. J'espère que ce chapitre ci te plaira aussi. En revanche je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu as adressé cette deuxième review à **Mirliton**. Merci aussi à **Cassandre 8 **pour demeurer fidèle au poste ainsi qu'à toi **Sonata Sama** pour ton message perso.

Je vous souhaite à toutes une excellente lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous donne l'inspiration nécessaire pour me laisser vos impressions! ;)

**Chapitre 17 : Concilier pulsions et raison**

- Professeur Rogue Monsieur ?

La vieille horloge de son bureau annonce 11h00 lorsque la voix criarde de l'elfe l'extirpe de la semi torpeur dans laquelle il était doucement en train de sombrer.

- Entre, intime-t-il d'une voix rauque.

La créature ouvre la porte et reste un instant coite devant tant de classe. Avachi dans son haut fauteuil, vautré sur l'accoudoir, ses doigts masquent ses yeux fatigués. Il porte encore la chemise de la veille, froissée, un poil débraillé… Elle a l'air de celle qui ne s'en remettra jamais !

- Est-ce que le professeur Rogue désire un remède contre la migraine ?

Les énormes yeux sont inquisiteurs. Essaye-t-elle d'insinuer qu'il a l'air d'avoir bu ? Il n'a toutefois pas le courage de poser la question et se contente de hocher négativement la tête.

- Nuit difficile, marmonne-t-il en guise d'explication.

Nouveau temps mort.

- Que le maître pardonne à Zini sa curiosité mais… le professeur Rogue n'a-t-il pas passé la nuit dans la chambre de la jeune demoiselle ?

Il l'aurait parié. De mémoire de sorcier, il n'a jamais connu un elfe aussi vif ni aussi prompt à fourrer son nez partout où il peut glaner des informations embarrassantes. Il parierait que Dumbledore savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait en lui collant entre les pattes un serviteur aussi tordu.

- Que veux-tu Zini ? élude-t-il la question à laquelle il sait qu'elle a déjà apporté une réponse plus ou moins éloignée de la réalité.

- Zini voulait savoir ce que le maître aimerait manger au déjeuner aujourd'hui.

- N'est-ce pas là son office que tu remplis ? interroge-t-il plus sèchement.

- La jeune demoiselle est encore un peu fiévreuse Monsieur. Zini craint qu'elle ne fasse une vilaine rechute si elle se surmène alors qu'elle n'est pas encore tout à fait remise. Mais que le professeur Rogue se rassure Monsieur, se hâte-t-elle d'ajouter avant qu'il ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit, toutes les tâches seront accomplies. Zini supplie le maître de laisser à la jeune demoiselle encore une petite journée de repos. Zini redoublera d'efforts afin que le service ne s'en ressente pas.

- Hm… grommèle-t-il dans sa barbe.

Après tout, Zini peut très bien s'en sortir sans ce bras cassé… à dire vrai, elle constitue même plutôt un handicap. Et puis, il préfère la savoir alitée il a besoin de réfléchir posément à ce qui s'est passé cette nuit sans que sa présence ne vienne sans cesse parasiter ses pensées.

- Je n'ai pas faim, lâche-t-il de mauvaise grâce. Tâche de faire en sorte qu'elle soit sur pieds rapidement ! Je la veux opérationnelle dès demain matin.

Alors qu'elle s'en retournait vers la sortie, la créature se retourne lentement, ses grandes oreilles soudainement dressées comme si elle avait capté dans les propos du sorcier quelque chose de particulièrement intéressant.

- Est-ce que Zini doit comprendre que le maître souhaite qu'elle prenne soin de la jeune demoiselle ?

Il n'est pas stupide, il connait cette expression qu'affichent les globes oculaires disgracieux de sa servante. Il sait ce qu'elle cherche à lui faire avouer… Tss… à trop côtoyer le vieux fou, sa personnalité a fini par déteindre. Depuis quand un elfe de maison se permet-il de se montrer si intrusif dans la vie privée de ses maîtres ? Depuis quand qui que ce soit se permet-il de telles largesses avec lui ?

- Ce qu'il faut comprendre petite impertinente, siffle-t-il ses yeux injectés lançant des éclairs, c'est que nous sommes tous deux attendus demain soir au manoir Malefoy. Et au vu du travail qui risque de lui être confié, il vaudrait mieux pour elle comme pour ma réputation, qu'elle soit au meilleur de sa forme.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulent durant lesquelles elle le dévisage intensément.

- Et en ce qui concerne le déjeuner du maître ? rappelle-t-elle manifestement mécontente de la réponse du sorcier.

- Prépare plutôt une infusion à base d'essence de marjolaine.

- Le maître est souffrant ? Encore une de vos migraines ? s'enquiert la créature, l'inquiétude ridant soudainement son front.

- Pas moi, se rappelle-t-il les paroles de l'enfant. Mais le réveil risque d'être rude pour elle.

Le regard dont le gratifie Zini semble osciller entre amusement et offuscation. Il la connait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle ne va pas le louper sur ce double aveu. Il a vraiment besoin de sommeil.

- Zini est ravie de voir que le maître songe enfin au bien être de la jeune demoiselle, commence-t-elle arrachant une grimace désapprobatrice à l'homme qui n'a guère l'énergie de protester davantage. Toutefois, elle ose espérer que le professeur Rogue n'a pas profité de sa faiblesse pour…

Il l'observe silencieusement, scrutant la mine mi curieuse mi outrée entre son index et son majeur. Elle parait sérieuse. Satanée bestiole ! Il jurerait avoir perçu dans les gros yeux vitreux l'étincelle à la fois inquisitrice et réprobatrice qui habite ceux du directeur de Poudlard, après qu'il ait appris que son maître en potions a encore chargé le carnet de retenues de son élève préféré.

- Dehors ! ordonne-t-il d'une voix lasse qui ne laisse néanmoins aucun doute quant au caractère impérieux de l'injonction formulée.

A contrecœur, l'elfe consent à quitter le bureau plongé dans la pénombre et referme la porte dans un claquement suffisamment audible pour manifester sa frustration.

Il y a du laisser aller dans le comportement de son personnel, songe-t-il en passant une main blafarde sur son pâle faciès. Il doit impérativement remettre en ordre ce que l'arrivée de cette teigne inutile a détraqué. Il repense à l'excuse qu'il lui a fournie : la soirée chez les Malefoy… il a déjà préparé la lettre dans laquelle il décline l'invitation « avec ses regrets les plus sincères ». Il a besoin de temps pour lui, pour réfléchir posément à ce qu'il va faire d'elle après ces révélations. Quoiqu'il ait pu dire à la gamine rencontrée la nuit passée, il n'a pas aimé ce que ces images ont réveillé en lui. Il ne la sent pas prête à affronter ce qui va lui tomber dessus lors de cette soirée.

« Elle n'est pas prête ou tu n'es pas prêt à affronter ce qui lui tomberait dessus ? »

Tss… voilà qu'il se met à débattre avec sa conscience maintenant. Il se gifle mentalement au moment où lui vient à l'esprit l'image saugrenue d'un enfant en bas âge aux cheveux noirs et gras et aux traits disgracieux habitant un recoin de sa mémoire.

Tout ceci est absurde ! Il est certain qu'après ce qui s'est passé sous son propre toit alors que seulement Drago et Lucius s'y trouvaient, elle ne ferait pas un pli au manoir si quiconque s'en prenait à elle. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait la tenir en laisse, quoique l'idée ait quelque chose de plaisant. Du reste, il sait l'adolescent vindicatif, il ne manquera pas l'occasion de faire payer à la jeune femme l'affront qu'elle lui a fait, et… « tu ne seras pas là cette fois », le nargue une petite voix dans sa tête qui ressemble désagréablement à celle de la fillette qui l'insupporte tant.

Qui voudrait d'un jouet qu'un autre a utilisé ? se raisonne-t-il.

Malgré lui, il esquisse l'ombre d'un sourire en coin en imaginant la réaction de l'elfe si elle avait pu entendre l'odieuse pensée.

Non, il n'ira pas. Il n'en avait déjà pas envie du temps où seule sa personne était conviée à ce genre de soirées… si en outre il doit supporter les assauts de Vivian Godway en mal de conquêtes, il n'a pas fini de vider les légendaires réserves d'Armagnac de la famille Malefoy ! Seules deux choses au monde sont susceptibles de retenir l'attention de cette menthe religieuse, les deux étant généralement étroitement liées : amasser un maximum de prétendants jappant à ses pieds et les hommes de pouvoirs. Il incarne au moins l'un de ces deux appâts, et pas le moindre. Si la croqueuse n'est pas en manque de prétendants, en revanche, quoi de mieux que le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour redorer le blason des Godway?

Il n'a jamais été un bel homme. Il se sait même franchement laid. L'attrait de cette femme tant convoitée pour sa personne ne le dupe pas : il est d'autant plus douteux qu'il se sait repoussant. C'est tout de même curieux comme une demoiselle de noble lignée peut, par son comportement, se rapprocher de la plus méprisable des filles de joie.

**oOoOoOo**

Trois coups retentissent et le font sursauter sur son fauteuil. Courbaturé, il lève les yeux vers la pendule et réalise qu'il a dormi toute la journée. Cela fait des années qu'il n'avait pas sombré aussi profondément dans les contrées tortueuses de ses rêves. Et au vu de leur teneur, il comprend pourquoi son cerveau semble s'interdire toute escapade trop poussée sur les rivages sensibles. Heureusement que les apparitions court vêtues de Vivian Godway se trémoussant autour de lui afin de le faire céder à ses charmes, ont réussi à détendre la pesante atmosphère qui y régnait… même si tout n'a pas été sujet au même phénomène, note-t-il en desserrant la ceinture de son pantalon.

Il enfouit son visage entre ses mains et les passe dans ses cheveux. Un torticolis atroce martyrise ses cervicales. Avec un soupir douloureux il masse fermement sa nuque. Trois nouveaux coups, secs et espacés, comme impatients, sont portés à la porte. Il ne les a donc pas rêvés. Ignorant les fourmis qui se promènent allègrement le long de ses jambes jusque sous la plante de ses pieds, il se redresse et avance en direction du panneau de bois. Les yeux encore embués de fatigue, il abaisse la poignée et ouvre la porte.

- Bonsoir Monsieur.

L'apparition qui a fait jour dans l'encadrement le foudroie. Que fait-elle ici et… dans cette tenue ? Le visage fermé, il la détaille de haut en bas, un sourcil légèrement haussé. Une chemise de nuit diaphane et mal boutonnée, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux encore brillants de sa récente convalescence, elle grelotte dans le couloir mal éclairé. Malgré lui, son regard se perd sur les plis du tissu presque transparent. Il ne peut s'empêcher de noter que le premier bouton fermé se situe bien en deçà des clavicules. Il suit la courbe fluide que dessine la trop fine étoffe, notant au passage que sa mâchoire est à présent au moins aussi contractée que ses muscles à son réveil. Les lèvres plus pâles que d'ordinaire, les doigts entremêlés et l'air perdu, elle ne pourrait pas être plus près du tableau de la fillette égarée qu'il a découverte dans sa mémoire. L'air est frais, et alors qu'elle enserre ses bras de ses mains pour se réchauffer, il devine à travers le coton les protestations épidermiques de sa poitrine contre le froid. Ses doigts se crispent sur la poignée tandis qu'il se surprend à devoir chercher ses mots.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demande-t-il, sèchement.

Ce n'est tout de même pas la première fois qu'il voit le corps d'une femme, ce genre de réactions d'adolescent boutonneux est indigne de lui. Comment son… anatomie peut-elle réagir avec autant de fougue à cette simple vision ?

« La femme qu'elle est ne vous laisse pas indifférent »… Ce petit jeu de questions- réponses automatiques qui s'est instauré dans sa tête depuis qu'il est revenu de son expédition nocturne, commence à singulièrement l'agacer.

- Zini m'a expliqué que vous… aviez passé la nuit à me veiller et me soigner, avoue-t-elle avec l'entrain de celle qu'on a obligée à se tenir là où elle se trouve, ce qui ne l'étonnerait qu'à moitié de la part de l'elfe.

Elle fait un pas en avant. Elle est proche. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu ravager le cerveau de cette saleté de bestiole pour qu'elle soit allée lui raconter ce genre d'inepties ? Lui, la veiller ? Soit elle est naïve au-delà des mots soit elle est d'une fourberie incroyable !

…

Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que la créature et Dumbledore ont surement des antécédents génétiques communs.

Elle est trop près.

Il sent sa gorge s'assécher alors que l'échancrure entre les pans de la chemise de coton offre à son regard une vue de plus en plus plongeante sur la naissance des seins à la peau ambrée.

Beaucoup trop près.

La réalité le heurte alors de plein fouet : ce serait une hérésie de l'emmener au manoir après ce qui s'est passé avec Malefoy junior, et d'autant plus dangereux qu'elle n'a même pas conscience de ce que peuvent susciter ses virées dans un tel accoutrement. A moins que ce ne soit le manque qui commence à se faire sentir… Quand il pense que Vivian Godway n'attend qu'un signe de sa part…

- Elle m'a suggéré de vous remercier comme il se devait, le sort-elle de ses pensées dans un murmure.

Il se fige. Son esprit lui joue des tours ou bien il y a dans ces quelques mots quelque chose de scandaleusement tendancieux ?

D'un geste sec il lui claque la porte au nez avant qu'elle n'ait l'occasion de remarquer la manifestation hormonale qui a, aussi douloureusement que soudainement, tendu le tissu de son pantalon.

Finalement, il se pourrait bien qu'il fasse un saut à cette soirée et, il vaudrait mieux que cette croqueuse de Vivian Godway soit en forme.

**oOoOoOo**

- Le maître ne va pas faire d'effort vestimentaire particulier ? interroge l'elfe d'une voix railleuse en le jaugeant d'une façon qui ne lui plait guère.

Le comportement de Zini s'est tellement dégradé à son égard ces derniers temps qu'il pourrait trouver ça comique si l'envie de l'étouffer avec sa propre langue ne prenait pas le dessus. On pourrait croire à une comédie satirique en les observant.

- Tu as quelque chose à redire à ma garde-robe ? interrogea-t-il menaçant.

- Du tout Monsieur. En revanche, il serait un peu triste que la jeune demoiselle vous soit complètement assortie, vous ne pensez pas ? Ses toilettes risquent d'être du plus mauvais effet au manoir Malefoy.

- Tu ne sembles pas avoir intégré le fait qu'elle ne ferait pas partie des réjouissances ! Elle ne m'accompagne pas, siffle-t-il avec une moue pleine de dégoût. Elle servira.

Les derniers mots laissent place à un silence pesant. L'elfe le regarde maintenant avec des yeux ronds qui semblent hésiter entre stupéfaction et totale réprobation.

- As-tu terminé de préparer mes effets ? rompt-il le silence non sans laisser percer dans sa voix un soupçon de satisfaction.

- Oui, répond-t-elle sèchement. Dois-je préparer quelques affaires pour la jeune demoiselle si tous deux découchez ?

- Je ne crois pas que cela soit nécessaire. Elle aura de quoi s'occuper durant la nuit.

- Bien… Monsieur.

Il repose l'ouvrage qu'il était en train de feuilleter et relève doucement les yeux sur elle. Pas de doute : cette morveuse est réellement contagieuse !

Elle l'attend dans l'entrée, raide comme une statue, le visage fermé. Elle n'a pas l'air très serein à l'idée de se retrouver dans l'antre des Malefoy avec qui le premier contact s'est avéré plutôt houleux. Elle ne lève pas les yeux sur lui et même sans capter son regard, il peut sentir toute l'appréhension qui émane d'elle.

- Nous y allons, rompt-il le silence en fixant son poignet qu'il n'ose pas toucher.

Les prunelles brunes croisent les prunelles noires et durant une fraction de seconde, il a le sentiment de faire quelque chose de mal. Comme s'il s'arrêtait à ce genre de considérations d'ordinaire… En détournant le regard, il empoigne presque brutalement le bras de sa servante. Il y a quelques jours, la simple pensée d'entrer en contact avec sa peau le dégoutait, mais depuis la nuit dernière… cette rencontre l'a perturbé plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Lorsqu'ils « atterrissent » à l'entrée du domaine Malefoy, le bras de la jeune femme se dérobe vigoureusement à sa prise. Il se retourne et l'aperçoit, pliée en deux, la respiration haletante, les yeux emplis de larmes. Elle n'a pas l'air de s'habituer au transplanage. Une moue sarcastique ourle sa lèvre inférieure et il reprend son chemin.

- Suis-moi ! ordonne-t-il en s'avançant vers un imposant et lugubre portail.

D'un geste de sa baguette, il déverrouille la protection magique en place et passe au travers du monument de fer forgé, sans même ralentir l'allure. Derrière lui, il n'entend plus les pas de la fille. Encore une fois, il fait volte face, agacé, et aperçoit sa domestique, figée et l'air ahuri. En d'autres circonstances, il pourrait se délecter du spectacle que lui offre cette vision de tétanie, mais il commence à bruiner et il est pressé de se mettre à l'abri. Il revient sur ses pas et saisissant fermement son poignet, la traine à sa suite. Elle freine des deux pieds et étouffe un glapissement au moment où elle franchit le portail. Il lui lance un discret coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule elle a le teint blafard, malade… et ce n'est que le début songe-t-il avec une certaine excitation mêlée d'appréhension. Malgré une réticence qu'il sait justifiée, il brûle de la voir à l'œuvre, de savoir comment elle accusera le coup.

Une fois qu'ils ont monté les marches menant au parvis du manoir, il frappe trois coups avec le lourd heurtoir. Quelques secondes plus tard, la haute porte à doubles battants grince et s'ouvre enfin sur le brouhaha assourdissant qui baigne l'immense hall d'entrée. Les réjouissances semblent être bien entamées.

Une petite créature semblable à Zini accueille les nouveaux venus.

- Qui dois-je annoncer au Seigneur Malefoy ? couine un elfe de maison vêtu d'un torchon miteux.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil, sarcastique, en entendant la ridicule appellation.

- Pousse-toi !

La voix froide retentit dans un claquement qui fait écho au coup de canne que reçoit la créature. Dans un couinement douloureux, elle a disparu de l'autre côté du chambranle. Il en a reconnu le propriétaire avant même d'avoir posé ses yeux sur lui. Il n'est d'ailleurs pas le seul : il n'a pas besoin de la regarder pour la sentir se tasser dans son dos. Comment peut-elle envisager qu'il la protègerait alors même qu'il la conduit dans la gueule du loup ? Prend-t-elle conscience seulement maintenant que l'affront qu'elle a fait endurer aux Malefoy père et fils va se devoir se payer ?

- Tiens, tiens, tiens, qu'avons-nous là ? persifle Lucius en contournant le sorcier tout de noir vêtu. Ta petite moldue de domestique nous fait l'honneur de sa présence… Tu parais moins fière ce soir à te cacher derrière ton maître comme un chien blessé, crache-t-il dédaigneux.

Il s'approche lentement d'elle et ce faisant, fait remonter la canne le long de sa paume, si vite qu'il heurte le menton de la jeune femme en émettant un tintement métallique. Elle grimace mais retient un gémissement. Ses sourcils se froncent.

- Il n'y a pas de place pour le personnel rebelle ici, menace-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible. Tu vas filer très très droit…

S'il peut lire la détresse dans les pupilles sombres, Lucius le peut aussi. Puisqu'elle ne veut pas de son aide, il n'interviendra pas.

- … je te le garantis !

- Ne me l'abîme pas trop ! J'aimerais ne pas avoir à supporter la vue d'un monstre tant qu'elle sera à mon service.

- Cela peut s'arranger, marmonne le mangemort aux cheveux platine. Etre défiguré n'est pas un obstacle diriment pour rentrer au mien…

- Elle n'est pas à vendre Lucius, coupe-t-il en sentant s'accroitre l'étrange intérêt qu'il porte à la jeune femme.

- Quel dommage !

Les deux mangemorts font volte face de concert. Un jeune homme d'une trantaine d'années, une flûte de champagne à la main, s'avance vers eux d'une allure élégante teintée de nonchalance. Des cheveux blonds courts et luisants coiffés en arrière, des yeux verts étincelants, un sourire charmeur accroché aux lèvres, il saisit délicatement la main féminine dans le creux de la sienne et, en prenant garde de ne pas poser sa bouche sur la peau mate, la gratifie d'un baisemain révérenciel digne d'un roman du XVIIIème.

- S'il y avait un prix à payer pour rendre justice à pareille splendeur, je n'hésiterais pas un instant et vous rendrais votre liberté !

**oOoOoOoOo**

Q'uen dites vous? J'ai la suite sous le bras, je l'envoie? ;)


	18. Chapter 18

I have a dream... that one day... i will have more than 4 reviews a chapter...

Coucou à toutes, comment allez-vous? Me voici de nouveau là pour le chapitre 18. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je me suis bien amusée pour l'écrire. Un gros merci à Sonata sama, Plop, Sohanne et qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire. Mais vous savez, vous aussi vous pouvez le faire, non non, ça n'arrive pas qu'aux autres! :D

**Sohanne**: D'accord je comprends, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit tant une question d'oubli que d'étonnement lié à l'âge de la fillette à l'époque où elle a commencé à accomplir ses prouesses magiques. J'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira ma fidèle Sohanne. Un gros bisous à toi et à très vite pour tes impressions!

**Plop**: Merci beaucoup pour ce gentil compliment qui fait chaud coeur. C'est adorable. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Gros bisous et à très vite.

**Chapitre 18 : Un si petit détail…**

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette mascarade ?

- Tu devrais retirer tes lèvres avant de développer une mycose Marcus !

Une grimace de dégout déformant ses traits, Lucius lui a ôté les mots de la bouche. Bouche que le maitre en potions s'empresse d'ailleurs de refermer. S'il s'était attendu à ça… Marcus Malefoy est pourtant réputé pour tout autre chose que ses blagues de mauvais goût… Entre surprise et envie de broyer la main (et la tête) de l'outrecuidant, il fait le choix de la réserve, plus judicieux à son sens pour l'instant.

Elle aussi semble abasourdie. Il faut dire que lui non plus n'avait pas envisagé un tel retournement de situation.

- Allons, redresse-toi ! Tu fais honte à ton nom ! siffle Lucius entre ses dents serrées. Imagine la tête de ton père s'il te voyait faire des courbettes à une servante !

Et il n'est pas le seul à y avoir pensé. Jamais le frère de Lucius Malefoy ne cautionnerait une telle attitude de la part de son unique fils. Toutefois, en dépit de la réaction alarmiste de son homologue mangemort, c'est ce qui convainc Severus Rogue qu'il ne s'agit là que d'une vaste plaisanterie. S'il avait été moldu, il aurait surement cherché les caméras cachées alentour. Cependant, en balayant la grande salle du regard, c'est le sourire goguenard qu'affiche Drago Malefoy qui l'interpelle. Sourire qui n'est à l'évidence, ni innocent, ni sans rapport avec la scène qu'il observe depuis l'autre bout du hall avec avidité.

La supercherie était trop grossière pour être crédible, songe-t-il en étudiant le comportement du fringuant arrivant… Apparemment pas pour tout le monde s'il en juge par la joute qui anime l'oncle et le neveu. Berné par son propre sang ! Il y a de quoi rire !

Il n'a aucun mal à deviner qui orchestre cette symphonie ridiculement surfaite, ni les raisons qui l'y ont poussé.

Un mouvement sur sa gauche le tire de sa contemplation. Il en avait presque oublié la présence de celle qui est pourtant à l'origine de toute cette comédie. Incrédule, il voit les pommettes de la jeune femme, sa domestique… sa propriété, se teinter timidement de rose. Merlin, elle ne peut pas être imbécile à ce point ?

- Je ne vois pas ce que père pourrait trouver inconvenant dans le fait que son fils sache reconnaitre la grâce lorsqu'elle lui apparait de manière aussi évidente.

- Allons Marcus, tente de le raisonner Lucius d'un air pincé, les Rosenbach nous regardent. Les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleures, tu ne penses pas ?

La voix du maître des lieux s'est faite menaçante et il est bien de son avis. Penser une seule seconde qu'il laisserait impunément quelqu'un poser la main sur elle en sa présence, lui prendre ce qui lui appartient, c'est faire insulte à son intelligence ! Tenter de la manipuler elle, c'est tenter de se jouer de lui. Il ne saurait le tolérer !

Non il ne sombre pas dans le paternalisme ! Il ne devrait simplement pas avoir à préciser que ses jouets lui appartiennent et… qu'il ne partage pas !

Il réprime l'accès de rage qui reflue dans ses veines lorsqu'il regarde les joues rougies de son employée et l'attire vers lui en agrippant fermement son avant-bras. Deux nez pointus tellement similaires que c'en est comique, se tournent brusquement en sa direction. Les deux hommes l'examinent du même œil curieux. Il leur serait impossible de nier leur évidente parenté quand même ils le voudraient…

- Je te saurais gré d'éloigner l'avidité sexuelle de ton neveu de ce qui m'appartient Lucius, crache l'homme aux cheveux de jais tout en fixant les iris émeraude. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un nourrisson à ma charge d'ici neuf mois !

- Ne te méprends pas Severus, l'arrête l'ainé. Marcus n'envisage certainement pas cette soubrette au sang de bourbe sous cet angle là !

- Il faudrait être aveugle ou sujet à un manque grave de bon sens pour ne pas l'envisager sous cet angle ! le contredit le jeune homme en examinant intensément ladite soubrette.

Il peut presque sentir le sang palpiter à sa jugulaire. La mâchoire crispée, il se force à ne pas se remémorer les pensées douteuses qui ont envahi son cerveau quelques heures auparavant et se contente de foudroyer l'impertinent du regard. Inconsciemment, ses doigts se resserrent comme un étau sur la manche de la jeune femme qu'il ramène derrière lui. Geste qui n'est pas passé inaperçu auprès de ce séducteur de seconde zone. Qu'importe ! Il est préférable qu'il sache à quoi s'attendre s'il passe outre ses avertissements. Seule une adolescente inexpérimentée pourrait se laisser berner par ce dandy ridicule… et c'est précisément ce qu'elle est ! réalise-t-il avec un pincement inexplicable au creux de l'estomac. Les iris clairs sont rieurs.

- Rassurez-vous professeur, le nargue-t-il d'une œillade faussement déférente, mes intentions sont on ne peut plus nobles.

- Vos intentions ne m'intéressent pas ! cingle-t-il froidement. N'avez-vous pas quelque prétendante à courtiser ? Si votre réputation égale celle de votre géniteur, il ne fait nul doute que vous avez bien de quoi vous occuper par ailleurs sans avoir à jeter votre dévolu sur les affaires d'autrui.

Marcus Malefoy recule de quelques pas et se permet de le jauger, sans se départir de son insupportable sourire.

- Je vois que le chemin qui mène à cette délicieuse demoiselle est semé d'embuches. Que de perspectives excitantes !

Parasite !

- Jeune fille, votre maître ne semble pas enclin à vous laisser goûter les plaisirs de la vie. C'est bien dommage ! termine-t-il en faisant une ultime révérence.

Quel procédé lamentable ! Le fait que ce type ne cherche qu'à attirer sa sympathie afin de mieux la duper crève les yeux. La présence de Drago qui les observe encore de loin le conforte dans cette théorie. Il mettrait sa main à couper que le serpentard échafaude sa vengeance. Et quoi de plus efficace pour abaisser la garde de quelqu'un que de se présenter en grand défenseur des opprimés et surtout, de prendre l'exact contrepied de la position adoptée par celui qu'elle abhorre ?

Dans la paume de sa main, le bras de la jeune femme frémit. Le regard encore accroché à celui qui vient de quitter la scène de manière si théâtrale, elle semble à mille lieux de la réalité qui l'entoure. Sa naïveté l'énerve profondément. « C'est tout ? », reprend la voix mutine qui n'a pas l'air de vouloir le quitter depuis qu'il a plongé dans les souvenirs de cette gamine insensée. Oui c'est tout ! En dépit des conclusions que pourrait en tirer son ôte, il est à deux doigts de tourner à son tour les talons et de rentrer chez lui quand il se sent légèrement happé par le bras. Alors qu'il tourne vivement la tête pour savoir quel genre d'inconscient est capable de ce genre de geste, ses yeux glacés plongent dans une mer azurée et brillante. L'anguille qui s'est glissée entre son avant-bras et ses côtes l'attire un peu plus à lui.

- Savez-vous que j'ai pensé que vous ne viendriez pas ? susurre une voix veloutée à quelques centimètres de son visage. Cette soirée aurait eu une saveur bien insipide sans votre venue !

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le succube n'enroule ses tentacules autour de lui. Ses lèvres écarlates légèrement entrouvertes, un corsage aguicheur mettant en avant ses arguments les plus percutants, Vivian Godway semble tout droit sortie d'une gravure à l'effigie du péché de luxure. Malgré sa peau immaculée et ses yeux clairs, les intonations suaves de sa voix et les ondulations tentatrices de son bassin ne permettent aucun doute quant à la question de sa candeur.

- J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait de l'agitation par ici, reprend-t-elle d'un timbre plus naturel à l'adresse de Lucius, pourquoi par Salazar ne m'avez-vous pas dit que Severus était arrivé ?

Une moue légèrement boudeuse fronçant les ailes de son nez fin, un ton de reproche feint, elle représente tout ce qu'il déteste chez une femme. Manipulatrice et imbue de sa personne, Godway pourrait ressembler à n'importe quelle catin qui aurait eu la chance de naitre dans une noble lignée, la richesse et la beauté en prime.

- J'ai croisé votre neveu qui m'a indiqué qu'une personne des plus intéressantes venait d'arriver au manoir – ses prunelles se posent sur le visage de l'homme en noir – je comprends mieux à présent.

- J'ai la très forte intuition qu'il ne faisait pas allusion à moi Miss, tranche Rogue pour mettre un terme à cette attention insupportable dont il est l'objet.

Il n'a jamais aimé être le centre de ce genre d'attentions : fausses, illusoires… hypocrites. Cela étant, la renvoyer vers « elle » n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des choses à faire. Il le comprend dès lors qu'il aperçoit les yeux azur se plisser et la lèvre supérieure de Godway se retrousser légèrement dans une grimace plus qu'explicite. La remarque cinglante ne tarde pas à suivre.

- Pour… ça ?

Les mots semblent lui écorcher la langue. Elle la détaille de bas en haut avec une condescendance non dissimulée. Les pupilles inquisitrices se posent sur le poignet qu'enserrent les longs doigts pâles.

- Ne me dites pas que le bon gout des femmes que je vous connaissais a pu à ce point changer ! s'ulcère-t-elle.

Il ne sait pas s'il doit se sentir insulté qu'elle l'ait prise pour sa « cavalière »… surement… Il oublie de répondre, les onyx rutilants braqués sur la figure qui il y a à peine quelques minutes était celle d'une jeune fille aux portes des premiers émois amoureux. Il n'en reste plus trace à présent. Les billes fauves sont fixées sur celle qui l'insulte à demi-mots, le visage farouchement fermé. Dressée de toute sa hauteur, c'est à son tour de regarder son vis-à-vis de haut. Ses traits sont figés dans une neutralité déconcertante. Pourtant, le dédain qu'ils expriment est palpable.

A ce moment précis, dans un égarement passager, la place qui est la sienne, la tenue qu'elle porte, tout ça lui parait presque incongru. Un observateur extérieur pourrait s'étonner de la dignité de ce maintien chez une banale servante, et de la vulgarité des manières d'une aristocrate de bonne famille si richement parée. La scène est cocasse, la commissure de ses lèvres se hausse en un rictus moqueur : e flegmatique hypogriffe face au corniot à trois têtes enragé. Elle parait tellement plus grande que cette poupée de porcelaine ridicule…

Il lâche la manche sombre d'un geste vif. Trop vif… Foutaises ! Tout chez elle n'est que façade. Comment pourrait-elle encore maintenir l'illusion de la dignité après le spectacle pathétique qu'elle a offert un peu plus tôt ?

Il sait qu'elle ne répondra pas elle-même à la question qui ne lui a pas été posée même si l'envie lui consume les entrailles. Et curieusement, il n'a pas envie d'apporter cette satisfaction à Vivian Godway lui-même.

- Elle est là pour le service.

L'intervention de Lucius est pour une fois, bienvenue.

- D'ailleurs, nous allions la conduire en cuisine pour qu'elle y prenne ses instructions, continue-t-il manifestement désireux de dissiper le malaise. Viens !

Elle ne l'entend pas, le regard gelé sur la main qui maintenait encore fermement son bras il y a quelques secondes. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, les iris se lèvent sur le pâle faciès de son propriétaire. Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'il y a quelque chose de dérangeant dans ce regard. Quelque chose qui ne le laisse pas serein. Quelque chose qui ressemble à une interrogation, à un reproche ?… Il lui adresse une œillade chargée de mépris avant de se détourner d'elle. Derrière lui, il entend ses pas et ceux de l'elfe s'éloigner.

Vivian Godway s'empresse de passer un bras sous le sien et lui tend une flûte de champagne qu'il refuse d'un mouvement de tête. Il sait d'ores et déjà qu'elle ne lui laissera aucun répit. Il ne se sent pas tranquille.

- Je vous sens absent Severus, rechigne-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Vous n'êtes tout de même pas inquiet pour cette petite souillon ?

Le souvenir de ce regard semble imprimé sur ses rétines. Il éveille en lui une aigreur amère.

- Nous allons sûrement la voir apparaitre d'ici peu. J'ai cru comprendre que Lucius avait procédé à une sélection rigoureuse parmi ses domestiques en vue de cette soirée. Il est en manque de personnel de service et aussi laide soit-elle, un être humain présente toujours mieux qu'un elfe de maison.

Le babillage incessant ne fait que commencer, la soirée promet d'être longue.

Il a fait en sorte de se joindre à un petit groupe de mangemorts afin de ne pas être contraint de répondre à chacune des futilités qui sort de sa bouche. Godway a l'air aux anges : elle peut enfin s'exhiber au bras de celui qu'elle n'a jamais réussi à mener dans ses filets jusqu'à aujourd'hui tout en étant l'objet de mille et une flatteries plus grasses que la panse de ceux qui les lui dispensent. Absent, il étudie les convives, reliquat de sa condition d'espion sans doute. Il ne se formalise pas des niaiseries qui irriguent ses trompes d'eustache tant qu'il obtient ce qu'il attend d'elle in fine… Rien autour de lui ne lui parait digne d'intérêt, il s'ennuie et ça l'agace. Parce que lorsque Severus Rogue s'ennuie, il pense… et ses pensées sont centrées sur un sujet dont il ne comprend pas pourquoi il l'obsède. Il a horreur de ne pas comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Ne pas comprendre c'est abandonner toute idée de contrôle, c'est ouvrir une brèche… et la première – et dernière – brèche qu'il a un jour eu la faiblesse de laisser s'ouvrir a eu les conséquences d'un séisme de magnitude 9.

Il se flagelle mentalement : pourquoi extrapole-t-il autant ? Il n'en est pas rendu à ce stade. Toutefois, il déteste quand quelque chose le travaille sans parvenir à en saisir le sens, ça l'obsède, l'irrite au dernier point.

Il en est là de ses réflexions tortueuses quand une voix féminine qu'il ne connait pas lui propose à boire. Le temps de refaire surface, il se retrouve nez à nez avec un large plateau d'argent sur lequel reposent plusieurs verres à pieds remplis d'un liquide bordeaux. Il ne lui serait pas venu à l'idée de détourner sur elle son regard si la réflexion de Mulciber n'était parvenue à ses oreilles.

- C'est que Lucius à du goût. Le service est fort sympathique vous ne trouvez pas ? dit-il en ponctuant sa remarque d'un rire dégoulinant de lubricité.

- Elles en ont de la chance de porter de si jolies tenues les petites soubrettes de ce bougre, renchérit Travers.

- Ce qu'elles ont sur le dos a du coûter bien plus cher que leur misérable peau, renifle Vivian Godway avec dégoût.

- Vous pensez Miss, il y a pourtant assez peu de tissu. Lucius devient bien généreux avec la vermine.

- Je pense que c'est avec ses invités qu'il a voulu se montrer généreux, corrige la jeune femme contrariée. A voir la façon que vous avez de dévorer cette pauvre fille des yeux, on peut dire qu'il a réussi. J'imagine que Narcissa doit apprécier…

Il n'a pas pris part à l'échange, occupé à détailler la tenue de la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds. Un uniforme de gouvernante britannique des années 70, revu et corrigé pour ce qui pourrait être d'assurer un room service très privé : un col ourlé de dentelles blanches largement échancré laisse apercevoir la naissance d'une poitrine qu'il devine généreuse, des gants blancs remontant jusqu'à mi bras, une coiffe traditionnelle ornant un chignon flou aux mèches vaporeuses, un ras de coup en dentelles noires qui répond à la perfection à la jarretière similaire fixée sur sa cuisse que laisse percevoir une robe noire fluide et trop courte. Une paire de bottines à talons hauts complète une tenue trop érotisée pour être fonctionnelle.

Voilà une donnée que Lucius avait omis de préciser en lui demandant d'emmener sa domestique afin qu'elle prenne part au service. Il entend déjà la voix suffisante lui rétorquer : « ce n'était qu'un détail insignifiant Severus », et sent ses doigts se serrer. Il ne peut s'empêcher de balayer l'immense salle des yeux sans être capable de déterminer s'il préfère l'apercevoir ou non. La perspective de la savoir sans cette fosse peuplée de prédateurs, affublée de cette tenue ne lui plait pas.

- Tu penses que les heures supplémentaires sont comprises dans le service ? demande Nott qui peine à retenir le filet de salive qui menace de choir sur le décolleté de la malheureuse servante.

- J'imagine qu'en faire monter une ou deux dans les chambres peut se négocier avec le « patron », hasarde Avery.

- Alors essaye de mettre la main sur une brune, je les préfère plus piquantes !

La tournure que prennent les choses lui déplait fortement.

Sans prononcer un mot, il profite du soudain engouement qu'a suscité l'arrivée de leur nouvelle proie pour fausser compagnie à ses compagnons. Il n'a pas parcouru cinq mètres qu'on le retient par la manche. Vivian Godway n'a apparemment pas gouté l'orientation nouvelle de la conversation et ne semble pas disposée à le laisser s'éclipser aussi facilement.

- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je vais vous laisser me faire faux bond ? lance-t-elle en balayant du revers de la main une anglaise noire par-dessus son épaule.

Ce comportement puéril commence à l'agacer. Il empoigne avec vigueur la main agrippée à sa manche et l'oblige à lâcher prise. Outrée, elle récupère son poignet qu'elle commence à masser en émettant un gémissement plaintif. Il s'approche si près de son oreille qu'il peut apercevoir la chair de poule se former sur la peau de sa nuque.

- Il n'est pas dans mes plans de vous laisser me filer entre les doigts, murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque et dure. Je compte bien conclure notre… conversation à mon retour.

Il est si près qu'il sent le tressaillement qui parcourt son corps ainsi que l'irrégularité de son souffle. Il sait qu'elle ne le suivra plus. Il recule d'un pas et plonge ses yeux dans les siens. Ses pupilles dilatées par le désir, le sang aux joues, elle sera obéissante.

- Pour lors, j'ai à faire, ne me suivez pas !

Sans un regard en arrière, il la laisse là et reprend son chemin en direction des cuisines en espérant qu' « elle » y sera encore. Par chance il connait le manoir comme sa poche. Il lui a déjà fallu près de dix minutes pour s'extirper de la salle de réception sans bousculer les convives, si en plus il n'était même pas sûr de la direction à emprunter…

En avançant dans la pièce adjacente, un boucan métallique quelque peu étouffé attire son attention. La porte du fond s'entrouvre alors et une coupelle d'argent roule sur le carrelage de marbre gris tout en déversant son contenu. Une main gantée de blanc passe le panneau de bois afin de la rattraper et une longue mèche de cheveux bruns vient balayer un carreau. Il accélère le pas : c'est elle !

- Vous ne devriez pas vous mettre dans une telle position, laissez-moi vous aider.

Il s'arrête net : c'est lui !

- Non, je…

- Voyons, une main aussi délicate ne devrait même pas toucher le sol.

Une main pâle vient se poser sur celle qui maintient l'écuelle et toutes deux disparaissent derrière la porte. Plus aucun son ne parvient à ses oreilles. Il sait que c'est elle, il a reconnu sa voix, ses cheveux. Lui… une bouffée de colère remonte le long de son œsophage. Il retient sa respiration afin de saisir le moindre murmure, quand…

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, arrêtez !

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, à me faire des suggestions ou encore des critiques constructives. Tous les avis comptent et m'inté et à très vite pour la suite.  
**


	19. Chapter 19

Coucou à tout le monde. Un peu comme d'habitude j'attendais j'attendais sans succès. J'ai en stock deux autres chapitres qui attendent bien au chaud. N'hésitez donc pas à me faire part de vos impressions. Un gros merci à **Plop** et à **Sohanne** (ton coup de gueule m'a fait un grand plaisir!) Un gros bisou un peu spécial à **Cassandre 8** en cette période difficile.

Bonne lecture à tous!

**Chapitre 19 : Pour compenser…**

Une pierre vient de s'écrouler au fond de son estomac. Sale petit cancrelat !

Il presse le pas et ouvre d'un geste franc la porte entrebâillée. Il se fige tandis que deux visages incrédules se tournent de concert vers l'intrus. Son ire s'est envolée alors qu'il contemple le tableau pour le moins étrange. Ce résidu de sorcier sans une once d'amour propre est manifestement prêt à tout : à quatre pattes sur le sol, Marcus Malefoy rassemble les coupelles d'amuse-bouche tombés du plateau de la servante… à ses pieds. Il y a des photographies qui se perdent ! Il retient un sourire ironique. Juchée sur de hauts talons, elle ne semble pas particulièrement à l'aise elle non plus. Son plateau serré contre sa poitrine, elle soutient le regard charbon sans ciller. La gêne au fond des iris cannelle se meut peu à peu en une assurance déplacée. Toujours prompte à se montrer insolente…

Il l'examine avec minutie : la tenue qu'elle porte est au fil près, identique à celle que portait la domestique qui est venue perturber la tranquillité de leur petit groupe. Indécente, outrageante…

- Vous ne la trouvez pas très en beauté, professeur ? raille le jeune homme à sa droite en se relevant.

Il ne se donne pas la peine de répondre à la provocation du traitre qui a attendu qu'il ait le dos tourné pour faire fi de sa mise en garde. Il se dresse devant elle, imposant. Elle lève les yeux sur lui et recule d'un pas de sorte qu'elle est à présent coincée entre la haute et impressionnante silhouette et le mur. Ses mains se crispent imperceptiblement sur les bords du plateau qu'elle serre contre sa poitrine et comme la meilleure des défenses reste l'attaque, elle lui adresse un regard impudent :

- Va te changer ! ordonne-t-il d'une voix rauque et basse.

- Pourquoi ça ? ne peut s'empêcher d'intervenir l'indésirable. Personnellement, je trouve que cela lui va à ravir !

- Précisément, siffle-t-il sans adresser un regard à son homologue masculin. Le fait qu'un obsédé notoire tel que vous la trouve à son goût n'est pas pour me rassurer.

- Hmm… Papa se fait du souci pour sa petite fille, comme c'est mign…

Il n'a pas le loisir d'achever sa moquerie : une baguette d'ébène s'est braquée sous son menton.

- Je vois clair dans votre jeu Malefoy. Ne commettez pas l'erreur de me prendre pour un débutant !

Sa langue soudainement avalée, Marcus Malefoy n'a plus l'air en proie à la même diarrhée verbale. Sans avoir besoin de poser ses yeux sur lui, il peut sentir la paralysie instantanée qui a frappé le jeune homme au moment-même où la menace à pris forme.

- Maintenant, dehors !

Il ne se fait pas prier et lorsque les bruits de pas ne sont plus perceptibles, le mangemort redirige son attention vers elle. Il plaque brusquement ses deux mains sur le mur au-dessus de la tête de la jeune femme. Elle sursaute et ses sourcils se froncent c'est chez elle une habitude de vouloir dissimuler sa peur par une apparente colère.

- Je ne me répèterai pas ! reprend-t-il.

- On peut savoir pourquoi ? interroge-t-elle, impertinente.

- Puisque tu as le culot de poser la question, regarde-toi ! crache-t-il méprisant. Que penses-tu qui traversera l'esprit des sorciers qui attendent de l'autre côté ?

Elle continue de le fixer pendant de longues secondes sans ciller, sans même rougir. Elle fait celle qui ne comprend pas. Puis…

- Il a raison, répond-t-elle enfin. Vous ressemblez à un père possessif ! lâche-t-elle sarcastique.

Le poing de l'homme vient frapper durement le mur juste à côté de son oreille. Elle réprime un nouveau sursaut et ses paupières se ferment un instant alors qu'elle cherche à maîtriser le frisson qui parcourt son corps.

- Ne fais pas l'imbécile ! prévient-il. C'est parce que je suis un homme que je peux te dire que ce ne sont pas les avertissements d'un père !

Elle parait vouloir se tasser encore plus contre le mur. Quelque chose dans les iris bruns vient de changer et il se sent comme obligé de ne pas s'attarder là-dessus.

- Comment peux-tu exhiber à la vue de tous les marques hideuses qui ravagent ta peau ? lance-t-il sarcastique.

La pointe de haine qu'il attendait nait dans les prunelles féminines.

- Regarde tes bras, tes jambes… tu ne ressens donc aucune gêne à ce que tout le monde puisse admirer l'étendue du désastre ?

- Si vraiment c'est un tel désastre, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait susciter des pensées lubriques chez qui que ce soi, fait-elle justement remarquer.

Un tic nerveux vient agiter sa lèvre supérieure alors qu'il se retient de ne pas la gifler de dépit. Petite peste !

- Et puis, je ne vois pas bien ce que la façon dont vos copains vont m'envisager peut vous faire ! Après tout, c'est vous qui m'avez faite venir ici, lui rappelle-t-elle provocante. Vous ne me ferez jamais avaler que vous ne saviez pas à quoi vous m'exposiez.

Insolente ! Frustré, son point gauche vient s'écraser sur le mur juste au-dessus de sa tête. Ce serait bien la première fois qu'il se retrouve à court d'arguments. Même si elle a en partie raison concernant le fait qu'il était curieux à l'idée de savoir comment elle pourrait évoluer sur ce terrain, il ne peut décemment pas lui avouer qu'il avait finalement prévu de décliner l'invitation parce que… parce que ce sont des mangemorts ! Elle n'a pas l'air de réaliser à quel point ces gens-là sont dangereux et sans pitié quand ils ont ciblé leur proie. Elle ne peut pas savoir, elle ne connait rien d'eux, rien de lui, rien de ce monde-là. Si elle savait, elle ne le regarderait pas avec une telle suffisance. Si elle savait… elle prendrait ses jambes à son cou. C'est peut-être de ça dont elle a besoin finalement : un électrochoc. De voir enfin la réalité telle qu'elle est.

- Tu ne sais pas ce dont ces gens sont capables, l'informe-t-il au risque de dévoiler certaines zones d'ombre de sa propre vie. Ce sont tous sans exception des mages noirs. Ils ne sont pas seulement gras et stupides pour la plupart d'entre eux, ils sont cruels et acharnés. Ils pillent, torturent et exécutent femmes et enfant au seul motif que ça leur procure un plaisir inégalable.

Le visage abîmé devient blême.

- Certains parmi eux, comme Lucius Malefoy, sont plus vicieux, plus intelligents. Drago est son fils et tu l'as humilié. Il est peut-être jeune mais il est tout aussi sournois que son père. Tu es dans sa ligne de mire, prévient-il, il ne te lâchera pas. Et celui qui parait être un gentil benêt trop flatteur pour être honnête n'est rien d'autre que le moyen qu'il a trouvé pour te faire payer l'insulte que tu lui as faite.

Alors que l'angoisse qu'il lit dans les iris bruns semble avoir atteint son paroxysme, elle exhale bruyamment l'air de ses poumons et un sourire indéchiffrable vient étirer ses lèvres.

- Ca vous insupporte n'est-ce pas ?

Il la fixe, désappointé.

- Que quelqu'un puisse me porter un tant soit peu d'intérêt vous est intolérable… Vous étiez si sûr en me trainant ici que j'amuserais la galerie…

- Et c'est précisément ce que tu es en train de faire…

- … Vos prévisions se sont trouvées compromises et vous ne pouvez pas l'accepter, conclut-elle victorieuse.

Il aurait dû se douter que ses avertissements sonneraient faux pour elle. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? C'est lui qui l'a menée dans la gueule du loup. Il ne la convaincra pas par les mots, elle n'a pas confiance en lui. Rien d'étonnant à cela. Il esquisse un mouvement de recul.

- Alors va-t-en !

Les pupilles féminines se figent un instant.

- Si j'avais voulu te jeter en pâture à une bande de dégénérés, j'aurais créé l'occasion moi-même. Les idées germent dans mon esprit au moins aussi fertilement que dans celui de Lucius Malefoy.

Il approche lentement son visage du sien, elle retient sa respiration.

- Ca ne te parle peut-être pas, mais je suis aussi un mangemort : un mage noir. Je ne cherche pas à te paraitre altruiste, je n'ai juste pas l'intention de laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'approprier ce que j'ai gagné à la loyale !

Il est maintenant si près qu'il peut sentir le souffle court de la jeune femme sur sa propre bouche.

- Une soirée entre leurs mains : ils tireront de toi la seule distraction que tu es susceptible de leur apporter – sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure rauque qui la fait tressaillir de la tête aux pieds – ils te feront subir les pires outrages, s'amuseront des souffrances qu'ils pourront t'infliger et lorsqu'enfin ils se seront lassés de toi… ils te tueront.

Les obsidiennes sondent les iris marron. Il sait que l'intensité du contact visuel et sa proximité l'incommodent. Contrairement à ce qu'elle voudrait faire croire, ses propos n'ont pas fait que glisser sur elle. Malgré tout, il sait qu'elle prendra l'exact contrepied de la réaction que la logique aurait commandé. C'est la seule façon pour elle d'être certaine, de le défier, de prendre le dessus ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

Il s'éloigne brusquement et l'observe.

- A moins que ton chevalier servant ne décide de t'accorder un répit afin de prolonger le… divertissement.

Elle n'a pas bougé, pourtant elle ne le regarde plus… elle semble perdue dans ses pensées, tiraillée entre audace et raison, sans savoir vraiment quel crédit accorder au discours de celui dont elle est sûre qu'il cherche à la tromper. Il lui accorde un semblant de répit et ne tarde pas à lui asséner le coup de grâce : il sait qu'après ça, elle ne pourra plus faire marche arrière et pourtant, elle sera alors certaine qu'il dit la vérité.

- Si tu parviens à me prouver que j'ai tort, si tu m'apportes un semblant d'indice laissant entrevoir que Marcus Malefoy nourrit un intérêt sincère à ton égard… je consens à effacer ton ardoise et à te rendre ta liberté.

Les yeux hagards papillonnent et se lèvent sur le visage cireux, incrédules. Elle sait désormais qu'il ne bluffait pas. Il ne lui aurait pas proposé un tel marché s'il n'avait pas été certain d'en sortir gagnant. Pourtant, par cette simple proposition, elle se sait bloquée. Elle ne peut plus se défiler, faire demi-tour lui est à présent impossible sans perdre la face et c'est tant mieux : c'est ce qui évitera qu'il lui paraisse trop humain. Non, elle n'est pas stupide, loin de là. Sa naïveté n'entache en rien la qualité de ses réflexions et elle a d'ores et déjà compris qu'il a fini par la mener là où il le voulait sous couvert d'une inquiétude fallacieuse.

Elle reste muette, ne préfère émettre aucune supposition qu'il pourrait entendre. Après un dernier regard inquisiteur, elle se baisse et termine de ramasser les ramequins dans lesquels étaient présentés les amuse-bouche. Elle se redresse et sans lui faire face, tourne les talons en direction des cuisines. Elle n'a pas fait deux pas que son escarpin la trahit et sa cheville se tort, elle trébuche. Instinctivement, il la rattrape par le bras alors que les différents plats tombent de nouveau sur le marbre dans un vacarme assourdissant. Elle se raidit mais ne se retourne pas. Les yeux noirs se posent un instant sur la cambrure des talons qu'elle porte. Marcher avec des chaussures est déjà une nouveauté en soit pour elle, alors lui imposer de tels escarpins… Les coquilles n'ont pas fini de se multiplier.

Il est pleinement conscient que par ce geste, il ne fait qu'ajouter à son trouble. Son refus d'affronter les obsidiennes est plus qu'éloquent. Satisfait de son petit effet, il tire sur son poignet et pour intensifier son malaise, vient susurrer derrière son lobe.

- Garde mes paroles à l'esprit quand tu déambuleras en claudiquant entre des invités qui t'envisageront comme une potentielle façon de terminer leur soirée.

L'étoffe de sa robe noire frôle la jeune femme et le duvet sur sa nuque se hérisse. Il rompt alors tout contact et s'éloigne, empruntant la même porte que celle par laquelle il a effectué son entrée.

Adossé contre le mur opposé de la pièce, bras et jambes croisés, Marcus Malefoy le considère d'un œil narquois. Arrivé à son niveau et juste avant de franchir la porte qui mène dans la salle de réception, le regard fixe et braqué droit devant, il lance un dernier avertissement au jeune homme.

- Je vous souhaite de tenir le rôle que vous vous êtes donné jusqu'au bout ce soir, marmonne-t-il d'un timbre métallique.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler, rétorque l'outrecuidant.

Les pupilles sombres se vissent soudain au regard grisâtre avec une telle lueur de férocité que Marcus Malefoy peine à se retenir de déglutir.

- Ne vous faites pas plus stupide que vous n'êtes Malefoy ! Croyez bien que je ne laisserai personne profiter à ma place des prérogatives que m'octroie la propriété d'une domestique. – la rugosité de sa voix s'intensifie – J'espère pour vous que vous aurez à cœur de me garantir une paisible jouissance de mes droits. Soyez l'hypocrite protecteur que vous prétendez être : que personne y compris vous ne la touche !

Le visage séduisant devient livide.

- Si tel n'est pas le cas, je le saurais. Si tel n'est pas le cas… je vous garantis une incapacité définitive à œuvrer dans un lit pour autre chose que dormir !

Un ange passe durant lequel les deux hommes se défient du regard, lui : profondément assuré de l'impact de son petit discours, Malefoy : raide et immobile, intimement convaincu que cette prophétie là se réalisera à coup sûr s'il ne se soumet pas aux roides suggestions du mangemort.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Cela fait maintenant plus de deux heures que, Vivian Godway pendue à son bras, il s'efforce de maintenir son attention éloignée de sa servante dès qu'il aperçoit la cascade de cheveux bruns aux reflets cuivre d'un peu trop près. Paradoxalement, et ce n'est pas pour tranquilliser ses nerfs, plus il cherche à ce qu'elle quitte son champ de vision, plus ses pensées convergent vers les réflexions, tantôt grasses tantôt désobligeantes, que les convives adressent à la jeune femme. Cela étant, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait se permettre que quelqu'un remarque l'agitation à laquelle il est sujet. Il ne doit tout de même pas sa survie malgré sa double fonction, à la chance. Il sait que son visage ne laisse rien transparaitre mais il n'aurait pas pensé être en proie à une anxiété comparable à celles qui innervent sa personne lorsqu'il doit mentir au Lord en le regardant dans les yeux.

Alors qu'il détourne la tête pour esquiver la tentative avortée de Godaway consistant à déposer un baiser sur sa joue, « elle » apparait quelques instants devant ses yeux. Entourée par un petit groupe de sorciers qui la lorgnent d'un œil torve, elle a pris son air le plus revêche et fait face aux œillades impudiques qui la déshabillent clairement. Une main forte arrimée à son poignet l'oblige à déposer son plateau sur la table la plus proche afin d'éviter la catastrophe. Elle lui adresse un prompt regard alors que Wilkes la fait pivoter pour l'observer tout à loisir. Il n'y a ni angoisse ni détresse dans ce regard, une sorte d'assurance absurde émane d'elle.

Idiote !

Elle ne sait pas… et lui n'aime pas la manière dont ce mangemort la scrute, cet air affamé… qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir du reste. C'est au tour de Rowle d'évaluer la marchandise.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vue avant. Depuis quand Lucius t'a-t-il acquise ?

- Je n'appartiens pas à… cet homme, répond-t-elle légèrement cassante.

Elle ne réalise vraiment pas qu'il ne pourra pas intervenir ou bien n'a-t-elle simplement pas pris ses « recommandations » au sérieux ?

Entre les rires obscènes et les réactions amusées de plusieurs d'entre eux, il discerne la question de Mulciber.

- A qui diable es-tu ?

Il ne sait pas s'il redoute la réponse pour la piètre image qu'elle leur renverra de son autorité, ou pour les conséquences qu'elle pourrait déclencher.

- Tu as avalé ta langue ? s'impatiente-t-il en saisissant rudement son menton. Je suis curieux de savoir qui connait le plaisir de clouer tes yeux remplis d'arrogance au sol.

Entre curiosité dévorante et frustration, il ronge son frein : il ne PEUT pas intercéder. Son estomac se noue, il enrage.

- C'est Rogue.

Ce n'est pas sa voix qui a prononcé son nom, néanmoins le timing ne pouvait être plus parfait.

- Elle vient tout juste de rentrer à son service, précise Marcus Malefoy en s'immisçant entre eux.

- Cette vieille chauve-souris, s'étonne Mulciber un sourire ironique aux lèvres, tu es sérieux ?

- On ne peut plus sérieux. D'ailleurs vous pouvez d'ores et déjà ôter vos mains : elle ne fera pas partie des réjouissances de l'après.

- Si c'est une nouvelle, la tradition veut que…

- On fera une entorse à la tradition la concernant.

Confronté aux regards mécontents de ses vis-à-vis, Marcus Malefoy hausse le ton en arborant un air travaillé de profond mépris.

- Tu penses sincèrement que le bras droit du Lord s'encombrerait d'une fille sur laquelle tous les sous fifres du Seigneur des Ténèbres sont passés ?

Mulciber fronce les sourcils et se rapproche du jeune homme.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis Marcus ! se fait-il menaçant.

- Je suis encore chez moi, fait remarquer le blond en dégageant le menton de la servante de la prise du mangemort. Par ailleurs, les résidant sont les premiers servis quand les morceaux sont de choix, termine-t-il en empoignant le bras de la jeune femme.

Ils ont disparu dans la foule opaque. Soulagé par l'intervention de Malefoy, il n'en est pas moins peu rassuré quant aux conséquences qu'elle aura engendrées dans l'esprit de sa domestique. S'il est convaincu que le sorcier ne tentera rien de déplacé sur un plan strictement physique, il réalise que cette prohibition sans appel qu'il a lui-même posée ne fera que servir son intérêt dans son entreprise de lavage de cerveau. Il s'est déjà posé en grand défenseur de sa cause, si en plus il s'astreint à ne pas la toucher, cela ne fera que renforcer cette image de grand seigneur aux mains pleines qu'il tente de se donner auprès d'elle… il n'aurait pas pu l'aider davantage.

Une sensation d'aigreur tenace se joue de son estomac depuis bientôt une heure et demie. Il s'empare d'un énième verre de vin qui passe à sa portée dans l'espoir de faire taire l'exaspérante voix qui le nargue. Bien que son maintien reste irréprochable, il sent le fil de ses pensées lui échapper peu à peu il ne parvient plus à museler la fillette qui semble prendre un malin plaisir à lui rappeler le faux pas de néophyte qu'il a commis. En retrait du groupe de mangemorts qui parviennent encore à débiter de sinistres banalités quatre heures après le début de la soirée, enfoncé dans un haut fauteuil, il étudie avec soin la silhouette sulfureuse de Godway. Plus ses pensées s'égarent plus l'irritation le gagne. Une sourde colère gronde en lui. Se contenter d'elle alors que… Il expire bruyamment en s'adossant au velours. Juchée sur de hauts escarpins, la provocatrice ondule suffisamment du bassin pour laisser paraitre la jarretière d'un bas de nylon noir entre les pans ouverts de sa longue robe. Faisant jouer ses doigts dans les boucles luisantes, elle s'esclaffe, pouffe, se met en scène en prenant garde de toujours cambrer ses reins pour mettre sa poitrine en avant…

Il la méprise… elle ne suscite en lui nul autre désir que celui de lui faire mal. Elle n'est qu'orgueil déplacé et paraitre. Rien de foncièrement intéressant. Rien ne brille en elle que ses bijoux d'apparat, même ses prunelles luisantes de stupre lui paraissent ternes. Aucun mystère qu'il pourrait brûler de percer, aucun esprit à dompter, aucune excitation intellectuelle à la faire sienne sinon à compenser un manque physique et se libérer d'une tension dont il ne serait pas judicieux qu'elle s'échappe au moment le moins opportun. Sans crier gare, ses divagations l'entrainent perfidement sous une robe qui n'est pas celle de la femme qui se tient devant lui. Il se remet rapidement sur ses pieds en prenant soin de tordre le cou à ce moment de divagation insensée. Une chaleur caractéristique a envahi son bas ventre. Inutile de se voiler la face : il sait pertinemment qu'il est là pour ça et pour ça uniquement… parce qu'il ne peut pas, non il ne veut pas ! Pour mille et une raison, il ne faut pas… Depuis quand se montre-t-il aussi scrupuleux ?

Il cherche le regard de l'aristocrate et quand enfin il croise le sien, il sait qu'ils se sont compris elle ne tardera pas à le rejoindre.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il se dirige vers l'aile du manoir dans laquelle se trouve la chambre qui lui a été préparée en espérant ne pas « la » croiser au détour d'un couloir.

**Une tite review pour me donner vos avis? (fait la tête du chat potté)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Coucou à toutes, encore une fois, je publie le chapitre suivant avec un mois de retard, mais comme vous en connaissez toutes la cause, je ne m'y attarderai pas: vous seules avez le pouvoir de remédier au prblème! ^^. Sur ce, bonne lecture!  
**

**Sohanne:  
**Bien sûr je serais ravie que tu m'envoies le dessin que tu as fait de cette fic-ci! Encore merci pour ton gentil commentaire. J'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira. Bisous miss.

**Chapitre 20 : Résister à la tentation**

Il est assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il attend. Elle ne devrait plus tarder mais… tout en laissant son regard se perdre à l'horizon des cimes sombres bordant l'immense propriété des Malefoy, il n'est plus vraiment sûr d'avoir envie qu'elle le rejoigne. Il s'oblige à ne pas penser. Pourtant, il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'elle fait. Cet avorton au nez pointu est certainement encore collé à elle comme une moule à son rocher.

La boule naissante dans son ventre caractéristique de ses mouvements d'humeur, l'incite à se faire violence ; il doit se calmer. Même s'il n'a pas vraiment le choix, avoir cet idiot sur les talons vaut toujours mieux que de la laisser déambuler seule dans cette cage aux fauves. Certes, il profitera nécessairement pour tenter de la séduire et de jeter davantage encore le discrédit sur lui. Ce n'est de toute façon pas comme s'il avait un jour joui d'un grand crédit auprès d'elle. Néanmoins, il n'a aucune envie de devoir à lui rendre sa liberté. Pas qu'il nourrisse un doute quant aux véritables intentions de Marcus Malefoy, mais il lui a tout de même donné une carte de choix dans l'accomplissement de son œuvre.  
Un rayon de lumière traverse la pénombre de la chambre.

- Severus ? appelle une voix féminine qui l'irrite au plus haut point sans raison apparente.

S'il ne répond pas, peut-être quittera-t-elle la pièce sans le voir. Si toutefois elle décide d'entrer, ce sera à ses risques et périls : il ne compte pas faire dans la dentelle. Elle s'avance, la porte se referme sur elle et le bruit de ses talons claque toujours à ses oreilles. Il n'a pas besoin de lever les yeux pour sentir sa présence juste devant lui. L'étoffe de soie turquoise frôle son coude.

- Severus…

Le timbre chaud dissimule mal le désir qui le perce. Il sonne comme une supplique, un murmure languissant. Il se lève et lui fait face. Il ne peut se permettre les écarts dont il a envie, il le sait, pas avec cette femme là. Même s'il doute fortement qu'elle conteste le traitement dont elle ferait l'objet s'il laissait libre cours à ses pulsions, c'est un risque qu'il ne peut pas prendre. Mais… – il lui fait signe de se taire en portant un index à ses lèvres – il n'a jamais su faire preuve de douceur dans son rapport aux femmes. Quant à la seule qui ai su faire naitre cette envie chez lui, il s'est toujours interdit d'y penser en ce sens dès lors qu'il a été clair qu'elle ne serait jamais sienne.

Il fixe les pupilles de Vivian Godway, dilatées d'anticipation, rivées à l'index noueux qu'il tient encore plaqué contre ses propres lèvres. Elle avance lentement ses mains vers le col strict, fermé jusqu'au premier bouton. Alors que les obsidiennes se détachent des yeux dont l'azur a cédé la place au noir, il porte son regard au loin. Bientôt, les doigts agiles se faufilent sous le col et les boucles souples viennent chatouiller son cou tandis que les lèvres avides entament un ballet humide sur sa peau. Il exhale l'air de ses poumons, la laisse faire, entre volupté et agacement. L'agacement prend le pas sur le plaisir lorsqu'elle commet l'erreur de prononcer son nom trop près de son oreille. Il a un brusque mouvement de recul qu'elle n'a pas l'air de comprendre. Il ne veut pas entendre sa voix ! Et comme il ne peut décemment pas la bâillonner et qu'il répugne à l'idée d'avoir à lui céder un baiser pour la contraindre au silence, il s'autorise une folie avant de la repousser vivement sur le lit… Une folie dont il sait qu'il la regrettera sitôt que dans son esprit les anglaises sombres prennent une teinte flamboyante… laquelle lui consume les entrailles depuis plusieurs années déjà.

Sans ménagement, il dégage la poitrine féminine du bustier qui la comprime et débute pour elle une lente torture.

La sienne se situe à un tout autre niveau… un fantôme au regard pétillant de malice, un regard qui le hante depuis trop longtemps, danse quelques instants sous ses paupières closes alors qu'il remonte sa main le long de la cuisse de Godway.

Son estomac se tord… de frustration…

La sorcière gémit lorsque les doigts de l'homme effleurent le tissu de sa culotte.

… de regrets…

Elle se redresse et fait tomber veste et chemise à bas de ses épaules dans un soupir lascif.

… d'amertume…

Elle laisse échapper un cri entre douleur et assouvissement d'un besoin trop longtemps négligé quand il s'introduit en elle d'un mouvement brusque.

… de remords…

Elle le rappelle à la réalité lorsque ses ongles se plantent dans les flancs du sorcier en une invite explicite à aller plus loin.

Faisant fi de la vague sensation de nausée qui s'est emparée de lui quand il a ouvert les yeux, et en dépit du nœud insoutenable qui ne s'était d'ailleurs pas formé dans sa gorge depuis bien longtemps, il donne un violent coup de reins à titre de vengeance. Elle gémit et lui adresse un regard de reproches. Il se retire ; cette incapable a accompli le prodige de faire chuter sa libido jusque dans les négatifs. Il s'adosse à la tête du lit et jauge la sorcière qui lui fait face avec une froideur polaire. Elle est parvenue à l'énerver malgré sa résolution initiale de se montrer… « calme » avec elle.

Alors qu'elle se rapproche doucement de lui en avançant sur le large matelas en se déhanchant sur ses genoux et ses mains, il réalise qu'il ne pourra plus faire semblant. Le regard aguichant se mêle au sien tandis qu'elle cambre son bassin dans une attitude féline digne des filles les plus dépravées de l'Allée des Embrumes. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le loisir de poser ses lèvres écarlates sur les siennes, il a empoigné fermement sa chevelure de jais et la maintient à quelques centimètres de distance de son visage. Vivian Gogway semble ne pas comprendre ce qui se passe. Elle a l'expression de celle à qui la situation commence à échapper. Ce qu'il voit dans les yeux de la sorcière qu'il toise avec mépris commence enfin à lui plaire. Il daigne répondre à l'interrogation muette au moment où il exerce une pression telle sur sa nuque qu'elle est contrainte à baisser la tête vers le bas ventre de l'homme. Tout d'abord réfractaire à sa nouvelle condition, il finit par faire céder la mince résistance qu'elle oppose en immobilisant les poignets fins d'une seule main tandis que de l'autre, il accentue la pression à l'arrière de sa tête. Après ce qui semble être un court moment de rébellion, elle se plie à la tâche de meilleure grâce... et, au cœur qu'elle met à l'ouvrage, il appert que son intuition concernant les préférences de l'aristocrate dévergondée, n'étaient pas dénuées d'une certaine intuition.

Il retient un faible gémissement et appuie sa tête contre les bois du lit. Il est à deux doigts de repousser les lèvres chaudes qui s'affairent avec conviction pour prendre de nouveau la sorcière, quand deux coups discrets sont frappés à la porte. A sa stupéfaction la plus totale, il voit le panneau de bois s'entrebâiller sans qu'il ait pourtant invité l'inconsciente domestique à se présenter dans l'embrasure de la porte. Absorbé qu'il était dans son plaisir, il lui faut quelques secondes pour reconnaitre l'invitée surprise et réagir en conséquence.

- Stop ! est tout ce qu'il trouve à dire pour mettre fin à la progression de la jeune intruse.

Le plateau qu'elle tient manque de lui échapper des mains. La silhouette se fige. Il repousse vivement Vivian Godway et s'empare de sa cape qu'il jette négligemment sur ses épaules avant de se lever. Dans son dos, il entend sa partenaire se couvrir avec un coin du drap et ne peut s'empêcher de trouver cette soudaine pudeur ridicule. En rabattant les pans de l'étoffe sur son torse, il avance d'une démarche résolue vers la servante dont les traits deviennent de plus en plus nets. Son visage à elle semble se décomposer lorsqu'il apparait que ses yeux sont parvenus à percer le voile d'opacité qui entourait l'homme. Alors qu'elle fait promptement volte-face en direction de la sortie, il presse le pas et en un coup de baguette magique, cèle l'issue. Le claquement sec la fait sursauter.  
- Que fais-tu ici ? demande-t-il d'une voix dangereusement basse.

L'obscurité est à présent aussi compacte qu'il y a quelques secondes, et s'il devine que les yeux de la domestique ne s'y sont pas encore accoutumés, les siens au contraire, ne s'en accommodent que mieux. Il la contourne, la toise. Il comprend aux mouvements affolés de ses pupilles qu'elles sont encore aveugles. Elle étouffe un cri lorsqu'il s'empare du plateau qui encombre ses mains pour le déposer sur la commode la plus proche. Figée et perdue dans cette pièce où il lui est momentanément impossible d'appréhender la moindre fluctuation, le plus petit mouvement, elle ressemble à une enfant apeurée.

- J'attends ! continue-t-il dans un murmure.

Il perçoit les tremblements de ses membres, ses yeux en proie à une cécité temporaire, s'agitant en tous sens en quête d'une échappatoire qu'il lui est pour l'instant impossible d'atteindre. Sa bouche articule des mots qui refusent d'en franchir le seuil… Elle n'a pas l'air de savoir ce qu'elle fait là.

- Severus ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour la mettre dehors ?

- Silence ! ordonne-t-il d'un ton qui ne souffre aucune contestation.

Alors que derrière lui, Vivian Godway se renfrogne, un nouveau frisson parcourt le corps de la jeune femme qui lui fait face.

- Je… ne savais pas que c'était vous qui occupiez cette chambre, explique-t-elle en essayant d'assurer le timbre de sa voix.

- Voyez-vous ça, commente-t-il tout en continuant de l'observer tel un prédateur prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Alors qu'es-tu venue faire ici ?

- On m'a demandé d'apporter une infusion spéciale à la personne qui dormait ici en me donnant pour consigne de ne pas insister si elle ne répondait pas, le tout étant que le service soit effectué. C'est pour ça que je me suis permise d'entrer alors que je n'en avais pas reçu l'invitation. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais… mal tomber, termine-t-elle pour le moins sincère.

Elle semble viser le moment aussi bien que la personne.

- Mal tomber… , répète-t-il en agitant sa baguette en direction de la porte laquelle s'ouvre légèrement pour laisser filtrer un rayon de lumière.

Ses sourcils se froncent, les yeux bruns malmenés par ces variations de luminosité à répétition. Quand enfin au bout de quelques secondes, les regards s'accrochent, il sait qu'elle l'a vu entièrement.

L'expression de son visage a radicalement changé et malgré la pénombre, il peut voir ses pommettes s'enflammer alors qu'elle promène sur lui son regard.

Il lui semblait pourtant que la nudité n'était pas source d'embarras pour elle…

- Qui t'a dit de faire ça ? demande-t-il en continuant sa progression vers elle, l'obligeant à reculer.

Elle semble à deux doigts de prendre la fuite.

- L'elfe en charge des cuisines, bredouille-t-elle visiblement mal assurée.

Elle heurte finalement le mur derrière elle. Comme il s'y attendait et comme chaque fois qu'elle se retrouve acculée, elle fronce les sourcils dans une expression de défi. Mais sa poitrine se soulève de façon saccadée, sa respiration bien que silencieuse est haletante. Elle n'est manifestement pas très à son aise.

- Et ne t'est-il à aucun moment, venu à l'esprit qu'il pouvait s'agir d'une mauvaise blague de Lucius Malefoy… ou bien es-tu simplement une petite voyeuse ? susurre-t-il à quelques centimètres de son visage en posant son avant-bras sur le mur juste au-dessus de sa tête.

Du coin de l'œil, il voit la main gantée de blanc tâtonner contre le papier peint à la recherche d'une poignée sur la porte restée entrouverte. Son visage est pourtant fermé et malgré la rougeur qui s'étale sur ses joues et sa respiration qu'elle peine à maitriser, rien dans ses traits ne laisse entrevoir son manque d'assurance.

- Moi, une voyeuse ? répète-t-elle en adoptant la même intonation que son interlocuteur. Alors que vous êtes celui qui ne m'a pas quitté des yeux de toute la soirée…

L'impudente, comme à l'accoutumée, a choisi l'offensive. Très bien !

- Au vu de la teneur des rencontres que tu as eu l'occasion de faire ce soir, tu ne me feras pas avaler que tu ne savais pas à quoi t'attendre en pénétrant dans une chambre à coucher occupée de la sorte.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

- Menteuse ! siffle-t-il en dardant profondément son regard indiscret dans le sien.

Gênée par l'intensité du contact visuel, les prunelles marrons fuient. En voilà une grande première ! Mais il n'est pas dans ses intentions de la laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement. D'un geste dépourvu de douceur, il saisit son menton et l'oblige à affronter les obsidiennes rutilantes.

- Le pourpre délicat qui se répand sur tes joues depuis bientôt cinq minutes dit le contraire, se moque-t-il. Sans l'intervention téméraire de ton chevalier servant à l'honnêteté sans faille, tu n'y aurais d'ailleurs pas coupé et tu le sais.

La main féminine finit par trouver la poignée argentée.

- C'est certain que s'il m'avait fallu compter sur la vôtre, j'aurais eu mille fois l'occasion de me faire mettre en miettes !

Il hausse un sourcil dubitatif… elle ne peut quand même pas ne pas avoir compris les intentions de ces types à son égard.

- En miettes ? s'étonne-t-il. Eclaire ma lanterne : à quoi crois-tu que ton galant soupirant pense en te courtisant comme il le fait ?

Dans les iris cannelle, nait une lueur d'incompréhension.

Ne me dites pas qu'elle n'y a même jamais songé !  
…

Quand il y repense, ça se tiendrait. Elle n'a reçu d'éducation que jusqu'à l'âge de quatre ans et ce n'est pas un âge auquel les parents s'attachent à approfondit l'éducation sexuelle de leur progéniture…

Cela étant, il a du mal à y croire ; qu'elle n'ait même pas l'intuition de ces choses-là après ce qui a failli lui arriver le jour où il l'a pour la première fois amenée sous son toit, lui parait invraisemblable.

Mais après tout… s'il se remémore toutes les fois où il a trouvé son manque de pudeur à la limite de l'inconscience pour une jeune femme de son âge… beaucoup de choses s'expliquent. Par ailleurs, si elle sait se montrer provocatrice, ce domaine précis de compétences reste l'apanage de Godway.

Alors… si elle n'a pas conscience de ce qu'impliquaient les réflexions grivoises prononcées plus tôt à son encontre, pourquoi cette engelure sur son visage ? Du seul fait de sa promiscuité.

Il attrape la main de la jeune femme d'un geste précis alors qu'elle tente d'ouvrir la porte pour se faufiler à l'extérieur et la retient prisonnière.

- J'attends une réponse ! insiste-t-il en réduisant encore la distance qui sépare leurs deux corps.

Elle laisse échapper un malencontreux soupir plaintif qui trahit toute sa détresse, et de sa main libre, s'emploie à dégager la prise du sorcier sur son poignet. En vain… de sa main gauche, il piège celle de sa servante qui n'était pas encore sous son joug et l'emprisonne.

- Je crois que vous êtes un grand malade ! s'empourpre-t-elle davantage en guise de réponse.

Il réprime le sourire en coin qui lui brûle les lèvres en la voyant perdre ses moyens comme jamais. Il sonde son regard. Elle a peur ; captive d'un homme qu'elle estime présentement dangereux, et incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, elle cherche vainement une porte de sortie. Ce qu'il lit dans les yeux brillants qui peinent à soutenir son regard va bien au-delà de l'inquiétude et… il doit avouer qu'il aime ça. Une poignée de centimètres sépare encore leurs poitrines respectives et lorsqu'elle respire, ses seins frôlent la peau du mangemort à travers la cape entrouverte de s'être démené pour la retenir. Il sent le pouls s'emballer sous ses doigts. La fébrilité inhabituelle de la jeune femme génère en lui une excitation sans nom. Il mesure toute l'ampleur de son empire sur elle quand elle commence à se tortiller péniblement pour essayer de desserrer la prise solide sur ses avant-bras, et qu'une rangée de dents blanches vient maltraiter sa lèvre inférieure. Il se retient de resserrer l'étau dans le seul but de l'entendre gémir… il ne serait pas certain de pouvoir se contrôler. De la même façon, il préfère ne pas baisser les yeux sur le corsage indécent de la robe qu'elle porte et limiter le contact avec toute autre partie dévoilée de son anatomie.

Il savait bien qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il croise de nouveau son chemin ce soir… et surtout pas dans un moment comme celui-ci.

- N'en étais-tu pas déjà consciente avant ce soir ? susurre-t-il à son oreille d'une voix scandaleusement grave.

Elle frissonne et laisse échapper un tressaillement vocal qui ravive le brasier dans son bas ventre.

- Pour tout te dire, continue-t-il mu par un plaisir sadique, je crois que tu es venue ici dans l'optique de prendre part aux réjouissances…

Il attend, le souffle saccadé dans sa nuque lui arrachant un frémissement qu'il contient non sans mal compte tenu de l'état dans lequel il se trouve.

- Je ne savais même pas que vous étiez ici ! se défend-t-elle tout en évitant soigneusement le regard perçant. Et au risque de me répéter, je ne comprends pas de quoi vous me parlez !

Sans relâcher son emprise, il recule d'un pas. La prise de conscience est sans appel : il ne peut pas la garder ici : c'est trop dangereux pour elle… « et pour ta conscience », le raille la petite voix railleuse. Comme s'il pouvait se payer le luxe d'en avoir une avec sa situation.

Son innocence flirte gravement avec le manque de bon sens. Elle est encore plus naïve que ce qu'il pensait et il prend conscience du fait que c'est déjà un miracle qu'elle ait conservé son intégrité physique aussi longtemps dans un endroit comme celui-ci… Elle doit partir !

- Zini, appelle-t-il d'un ton bien moins soyeux.

La jeune femme lui lance un regard de profonde incompréhension… Non, il ne faut définitivement pas qu'elle reste ; elle n'est pas à l'abri ici… de personne, réalise-t-il en avisant la brûlure croissante dans son estomac et la raideur qui pointe sous sa cape.

Il libère les poignets féminins et arrange sa tenue avant l'arrivée de l'elfe.

POP.

- Le Maître a demandé Zini Monsieur ? demande la créature en détaillant le sorcier de la tête aux pieds, indignée.

Il sait qu'en les laissant seules toutes les deux, les commérages vont fuser à Spinner's End. Néanmoins, il ne peut raisonnablement pas abandonner Vivian Godway pour suivre sa domestique – sans compter qu'il a désormais une importante frustration à apaiser – et surtout, il est sans conteste préférable pour tout le monde qu'elle rentre.

…

Oui, c'est plus sûr !

- Ramène-la à la maison, intime-t-il à la créature, le regard toujours résolument planté dans celui de son homologue. Immédiatement !

…

Godway risque de passer une nuit dont elle se souviendra…

**oOoOoOoOo**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. J'ai le 21 en réserve, si vous le voulez rapidement sans attendre 1 mois, vous savez quoi faire. Bises.


	21. Chapter 21

**Coucou à toutes et à tous. Petit message à l'attention de mes deux fidèles Sohanne (tes dessins me rendent folle!) et Sonata-sama. Je vous fais de gros bisous et vous filerai en MP le moyen de poursuivre cette fic pour que vous puissiez continuer à la lire si cela vous dit et à la commenter (?)... Je tiens à vous remercier de me suivre encore aujourd'hui et vous fais de gros bisous.**

**C'est mon dernier chapitre sur ff. net.  
**

**Chapitre 21 : Enivrante, enivrée **

La maison est encore toute entière plongée dans l'obscurité lorsqu'il transplane chez lui. La pénombre n'est pas une gêne pour lui ; il a quitté le manoir Malefoy alors que Vivian Godway dormait encore… alors que Vivian Godway venait de s'endormir serait plus juste. Elle ne l'aurait sans doute pas laissé s'échapper aussi facilement si elle avait été éveillée. Après la cadence qu'il lui a imposée, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle s'écroule aussi rapidement, et lui, n'aurait jamais pu tolérer sa présence dans son lit toute la nuit durant. Dormir en compagnie d'une tierce personne lui est impossible de manière générale.

En y repensant… cette fois-là a été la seule exception. Cette fille insupportable… quand il a trouvé la force de la mettre dehors, Godway n'a plus eu un instant de répit. Pas qu'elle ait trouvé matière à s'en plaindre, mais elle aura certainement quelques courbatures au réveil.

Quant à lui… il n'aurait pu imaginer une autre couleur pour les iris qui ont continué de le hanter pendant ses ébats, que ce vert émeraude qui le ronge chaque fois que ses paupières se ferment. D'abord surpris par cet inexplicable changement, l'étonnement avait rapidement cédé la place à la colère que son impuissance à faire renaître le regard cruel et chéri dans son esprit, avait engendrée.

A la colère et l'excitation s'il est honnête parce que… parce qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle était en mesure de le plonger dans cette espèce d'état second qui a manqué, et de peu, d'avoir raison de son self-control.

Il laisse négligemment tomber sa cape sur le bras du fauteuil qui fait face à la cheminée de son bureau, et tout en desserrant le col de sa chemise, s'engouffre dans le couloir obscur. Sa gorge est desséchée par la quantité de vin qu'il a absorbée. Sa bouche pâteuse réclame un verre d'eau, mais alors qu'il passe le seuil du salon, un sillon de lumière en provenance de la cuisine attire son attention. Presque mécaniquement, sa respiration se fait silencieuse. Méfiant, il dégaine promptement sa baguette magique et s'approche de la porte à pas de velours. Quand il n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la faible lumière qui filtre sous le panneau de bois, il abaisse lentement son arme : il a reconnu les voix. Loin de la discrétion à laquelle il aurait pu s'attendre, elles ne se donnent même pas la peine de bavasser à voix basse. Avisant l'horloge à l'autre bout du salon, il s'étonne du fait qu'elles soient encore éveillées à cette heure tardive.

Il ne se rend pas immédiatement compte que leur façon de parler comme la teneur de leur conversation a quelque chose de bizarre. Il doit attendre la remarque de l'elfe pour comprendre l'origine de la situation.

- Miss, vous devriez arrêter. Le maître sera mécontent quand il découvrira que nous avons tapé dans sa réserve.

« Tapé dans sa réserve »… qu'est-ce que c'est que cette façon de parler ?

- Par Merlin, une absinthe de Prague d'un si bel âge ! Je ne donne pas cher de notre sort, continue la voix aigrelette.

De l'absinthe ?

Ses sourcils se froncent. Si maintenant ses domestiques se mettent à chaparder dans les placards… et pas n'importe quoi : la meilleure absinthe qu'il ait en sa possession ! Et la plus forte aussi… Zini ne réalise pas qu'elle va la plonger dans le coma.

- C'est toi qui m'as fait goûter cette chose, intervient pour la première fois la jeune femme.

Le timbre est éraillé et lourd ; l'ivresse guette.

- Zini a juste donné un sucre à la demoiselle parce qu'elle semblait avoir besoin d'un remontant. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que la jeune demoiselle apprécierait à ce point, surtout après avoir manifesté une telle méfiance.

- Il avait un goût bizarre ton sucre. Et puis je te signale que tu en as pris toi aussi, se moque la fille.

- Parce que la jeune demoiselle avait l'air de croire que Zini manigançait quelque chose de malhonnête. Il fallait bien lui prouver qu'elle ne risquait rien, se défend l'elfe d'un ton irrégulier révélateur d'une sobriété discutable.

- Et pour cause, tu peines à aligner trois mots ! raille sa collègue en laissant échapper un rire franc.

Sa respiration marque un temps d'arrêt et sans savoir pourquoi, il sent son estomac se contracter à la pensée de ce visage souriant, rougi par les vapeurs d'alcool. C'est la première fois qu'il entend le son de son rire et il songe avec une certaine irritation, qu'il ne l'aura pas vu.

- Les elfes de maison ne supportent pas l'alcool miss, lui apprend la créature. Et je me sens dans l'obligation de vous informer que vous non plus !

- J'ai surement des origines proches des tiennes…

Il peut presque entendre le sourire latent dans la voix féminine à l'intonation qu'elle a prise. Elle tousse et il devine qu'elle a voulu ingurgiter une gorgée du liquide perfide.

- Oh miss ! geint l'elfe. Donnez-moi ça ! Allez, confisqué ! Et resserrez les cuisses ! Ce n'est pas une posture convenable pour une demoiselle, réprimande-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? On est entre filles.

Il chasse l'image inconvenante de son esprit quand une sensation cuisante s'empare de ses entrailles.

- Comment peut-il boire une chose pareille ? se plaint-elle. Ma gorge est en train de fondre.

- Ce n'est pas du jus de citrouille Miss. C'est même interdit dans un certain nombre de sociétés moldues. Les effets sur les personnes peuvent être dévastateurs. Le sang sorcier qui coule dans les veines de la jeune demoiselle lui épargne bien des désagréments. Si elle avait été tout à fait moldue…

- Je ne suis pas comme ces gens-là ! l'interrompt-elle – quelque chose dans sa voix a changé, le timbre est froid, métallique – je t'assure que j'y préfèrerais mille fois tes origines elfiques.

- Zini ne comprend pas ce qui peut déranger la jeune miss dans le fait d'avoir du sang magique. Zini se doute bien que toutes les rencontres qu'elle a pu faire ce soir ne donneront que peu de crédit à son propos mais, tous les sorciers ne sont pas de la même veine. Ce jeune homme charmant dont la jeune demoiselle lui a parlé en est la preuve, non ?

Un long silence s'ensuit durant lequel sa curiosité rend difficile à retenir son envie de faire irruption dans la pièce… juste pour voir l'expression de son visage. Luttant contre le sentiment méprisable d'être réduit à l'espionnage sous son propre toit, il pointe sa baguette sur son torse et prononce à voix basse mais intelligible, la formule du charme de désillusion. Un courant glacé parcourt tout son être de la tête aux pieds. En levant la main devant ses yeux, il sait que le sortilège a fonctionné. Ravalant sa fierté et aussi silencieusement que possible, il se glisse dans l'entrebâillement de la porte en prenant garde de ne pas en faire grincer les gonds. Aussitôt, les yeux de l'elfe se braquent sur le panneau de bois.

Il sait qu'elle a compris.

La jeune femme, elle, ne semble pas avoir remarqué l'intrusion bien que la porte se soit ouverte de quelques centimètres. Elle a l'air perdu dans ses songes, les yeux rivés sur son poignet. Elle semble être à des kilomètres de là. Il reste plusieurs secondes à l'observer. Alors, d'une voix ingénue et sans même lever les yeux sur sa congénère, elle murmure :

- C'est mal d'avoir du sang de moldu ?

Son sang se glace dans ses veines. Pourquoi cette question ? En examinant le visage fatigué, il a la désagréable impression de revivre une scène familière. Il ne saisit pas bien pour quelle raison mais… il espère que l'elfe ne se trompera pas…

- Pourquoi y aurait-il mal à cela Miss ? interroge la créature avec un air tellement surpris qu'il pourrait presque paraitre convainquant.

- Alors c'est le fait que je ne sois qu'une simple domestique qui suscite un tel mépris ?

Les prunelles absentes ne quittent pas l'avant-bras ganté et dans un sursaut de sa mémoire endormie, il comprend… Le regard qu'elle lui a lancé alors qu'il lâchait son poignet à l'arrivée de Godway n'était, comme il le pensait, pas anodin.

Quelque chose s'agite furieusement dans son estomac.

Le silence pesant retombe et il ne détache toujours pas ses pupilles des prunelles endormies.

Figée dans une attitude contemplative, les iris éteints, elle ne remarque toujours pas sa présence. Seule l'elfe semble l'avoir notée. Pas qu'il soit habitué à user de ce genre de stratagème sous son propre toit mais, il a appris depuis le dernier recrutement de son personnel, à ne pas sous-estimer la petite créature.

Affalée contre la porte du placard situé sous l'évier de la cuisine, les cheveux en pagaille, les yeux injectés – de fatigue et d'ébriété – un verre dans une main posée au sol, les jambes relevées et légèrement écartées, elle ne renvoie pas l'image type de l'élégance et du raffinement. Cela étant et au regard de la gravure de décadence qu'elle incarne, il se félicite de l'avoir renvoyée avant que l'un des invités de Lucius Malefoy n'ait eu l'heureuse idée de la faire boire. Sa bouche s'est encore asséchée.

Il en est là de ses réflexions quand elle entame une curieuse chorégraphie visant à attraper dans son dos, quelque chose d'apparemment très déplaisant. Avec un soupir de soulagement, elle glisse à bas de ses épaules deux bretelles noires et retire un morceau d'étoffe par le corsage de sa robe.

- Miss ! la réprimande Zini en évitant judicieusement le coup d'œil sur sa droite qui trahirait sa présence.

- Nous sommes entre filles, la rassure la jeune femme d'une voix enrouée.

- La jeune demoiselle ne devrait pas faire ce genre de choses n'importe où, insiste l'elfe.

- Je ne suis pas avec n'importe qui, je suis avec toi, la flatte-t-elle avec un sourire éméché.

- Quand bien même ! Zini n'a pas pris la peine de trouver des sous-vêtements de la jeune demoiselle pour que celle-ci les fasse virevolter à travers la cuisine du maître, gronde-t-elle.

- Je ne les fais pas virevolter, s'empourpre son homologue. Que t'arrive-t-il enfin ? Tu n'as pas besoin de te montrer aussi virulente pour si peu de choses. Il me gênait, je n'ai fait que l'enlever.

- La poitrine de la jeune demoiselle va tomber, lâche L'elfe d'une voix subitement détachée.

- Quoi ?

C'est à peu de choses près ce qu'il aurait pu dire… De concert, le regard du sorcier et celui de la jeune femme ont convergé vers celle qui vient de prononcer cet argument du désespoir. Un silence pesant s'installe et la créature parait mal à l'aise. Soumise à l'interrogation silencieuse de sa congénère, elle devine la moue moqueuse de son Maître.

- C'est ce qui arrive aux humaines qui rechignent à porter un soutien-gorge Miss, s'enlise Zini manifestement de plus en plus gênée.

Incrédule, il voit sa servante porter une main au col de son vêtement et l'écarter assez largement pour plonger sa tête à l'intérieur.

Merlin, l'alcool ne contribue pas à résoudre ses problèmes de carence d'inhibition !

- Bah ! s'exclame-t-elle en refaisant surface. Le glissement de terrain ne fera pas beaucoup de victimes !

La remarque cynique lui arrache un sourire en coin qu'il se hâte d'effacer en maudissant l'impudique.

- Cela ne plait pas aux hommes, renchérit l'elfe.

- Aux hommes ? répète la candide, renforçant par là même la conviction du sorcier quant à son ignorance en la matière. Ce n'est pas comme si j'en voyais tous les jours, et comme il y a fort à parier que je ne puisse quitter cet endroit avant de nombreuses années… Mis à part… Monsieur, je ne vois pas qui pourrait apprécier le contenue de mon soutien-gorge. En outre, je doute que quoi que ce soit me concernant puisse l'intéresser.

- La jeune demoiselle le regrette ? demande Zini après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Il détourne vivement ses pupilles vers l'elfe : qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ? Il n'en voit pas l'utilité.

Néanmoins, la réponse tarde.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, tombe-t-elle enfin.

La voix est basse, un murmure rauque à peine audible, puis elle replonge dans un mutisme contemplatif, les yeux baissés sur le poignet ganté autour duquel les doigts pâles et noueux se sont fermement serrés plus tôt dans la soirée.

Quand les billes cannelle rencontrent de nouveau les énormes prunelles de l'elfe, elle parait sortir d'un long rêve et, un peu embarrassée par l'attention dont elle fait l'objet, se sent obligée de préciser ses propos.

- J'aime autant que rien chez moi ne soit susceptible de lui plaire, crache-t-elle avec un rictus de dégout prononcé.

Il retient un sifflement méprisant.

- Surtout quand on voit quel type de personne a ses préférences, surenchérit-elle en mimant une grimace explicite.

- La jeune demoiselle fait allusion à la jeune lady présente dans les quartiers du Maître quand Zini est venue la chercher ?

- Ca, une lady ? s'étonne-t-elle avec une franche naïveté.

- Oui Miss, il s'agit de Miss Godway. Qu'est-ce qui vous surprend ?

- Eh bien, commence-t-elle hésitante, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas tellement le maintien d'une dame de noble lignée, ni le comportement d'ailleurs, persifle-t-elle.

Zini a l'air amusé de la réponse donnée par sa congénère. Ce bougre de créature bizarre… elle semble manier des cartes qu'il n'a pas en mains…

- La jeune demoiselle n'a pas l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier, fait-elle remarquer.

- Pas réellement non.

C'est sur elle que se braquent à présent les obsidiennes. Elle a répondu sans hésitation, presque avant que la question n'ait terminé d'être posée. La mine contrariée, elle ne parait pas disposée à aborder le sujet plus en profondeur. Pourtant…

- La jeune demoiselle serait-elle jalouse ?

L'espace d'un instant, il reconnait dans les balles de tennis couleur vase qui tiennent lieu d'yeux à l'elfe, la lueur de malice qui anime perpétuellement ceux du directeur… Note pour plus tard : rechercher les potentialités de métamorphoses inter-espèces.

- Jalouse de quoi ?

Le timbre a changé très nettement : il est pôlaire et sec. Zini s'autorise un discret gloussement qu'elle a la correction de taire presque aussitôt. Il détaille le visage durci avec intérêt : ses yeux brillants arrimés à ceux de l'elfe dans l'espoir de donner l'illusion d'une totale aisance sur le sujet, il reconnait toutefois les crispations de sa mâchoire aux saillances qui se dessinent sur les joues mates.

- Cette stupide femelle s'est comportée comme une enfant capricieuse et ce sont les gens comme moi que l'on traite avec mépris, éructe-t-elle en lançant une nouvelle fois une brève œillade à son poignet.

Le regard en biais ne passe pas inaperçu auprès de l'homme tapi derrière le charme de dissimulation. Ainsi, elle a assimilé Gogway a une rivale…

- Elle a manqué de respect à la jeune demoiselle ? l'encourage à continuer Zini.

- Ca n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus gênant à la rigueur, marmonne-t-elle distraitement.

- Qu'est-ce donc ?

- Sa bêtise a eu le poids nécessaire à ce qu'on me manque de respect par ailleurs.

- Qui donc ? demande Zini les yeux pétillants de curiosité mais avec un étonnement poli.

- Le … Ca n'a pas d'importance, dit-elle finalement.

Cette elfe de maison est un démon : la fille est certes sous l'emprise de l'alcool mais… elle a tout de même réussi à la mener où elle le désirait.

Alors c'est de là que viendrait son ressentiment envers Vivian Godway… Le regard accusateur qu'elle lui a adressé alors qu'il lui préférait la présence de la sorcière prend tout son sens. Son orgueil a été blessé à travers son geste empli de mépris. Une brûlure d'excitation vient taquiner son estomac. Le comportement de Godway lui est indifférent, c'est le sien propre qui l'a heurtée. Mais pour elle qui le hait à

un tel degré, quelle importance les conséquences engendrées par la remarque dédaigneuse de la sorcière sur son attitude vis-à-vis d'elle, peuvent-elles bien avoir ? Il ne l'a jamais traitée avec davantage d'égards de toute façon…

- Je vois, fait l'elfe et il sait en la regardant qu'elle a compris elle aussi. La jeune demoiselle ne devrait pas se formaliser de la conduite irrévérencieuse de ces sorcières et sorciers-là.

Où veut-elle en venir ?

- La plupart d'entre eux sont les partisans d'une personne elle-même peu respectable, continue-t-elle. Si les mots de Miss Godway n'ont pas offensé la jeune demoiselle, pourquoi ceux de ses semblables le feraient-ils ? poursuit-elle malicieuse.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui a été dit, c'est… Ca n'est pas… c'est plus compliqué que ça ! se renfrogne la jeune femme.

- En quoi le jugement de valeur de personnes qui ne connaissent pas la jeune demoiselle peut-il la blesser ?

Diabolique ! Zini est véritablement diabolique ! Comment a-t-il pu vivre si près d'elle durant toutes ces années sans jamais remarquer à quel point elle est machiavélique ?

- On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'elle ne me connaisse pas du tout.

- Ah, feint-elle l'étonnement. Il s'agirait donc du Maître ?

La jeune femme lève brusquement la tête en sa direction, visiblement contrariée.

- Le Maître a eu un geste qui a blessé la jeune de… ?

- Il ne s'est rien passé Zini, s'écrie-t-elle soudain. Personne n'a rien fait ou dit qui aurait pu me blesser !

L'elfe joue la surprise mais il n'est pas dupe. Sous son apparente innocence, c'est délibérément qu'elle l'a poussée dans ses derniers retranchements. Et il pressent qu'elle a obtenu la réaction escomptée ; la jeune femme a réagi avec trop d'ardeur pour être parfaitement honnête. Il en soupçonne la raison et ce soupçon ne fait qu'ajouter à l'agréable sensation qui crépite dans sa poitrine. Entre excitation et doute, il fait le choix de ne pas se poser davantage de questions avant d'avoir eu son quota de sommeil. Il est dommage que cette empêcheuse de tourner en rond ait mis un terme à la conversation au moment même où elle commençait à devenir intéressante.

Sans un bruit, il tourne les talons et entame une silencieuse progression vers la sortie quand l'elfe reprend la parole.

- Très bien Miss, dit-elle conciliante. Quoiqu'il en soit, il y a eu à tout le moins ce jeune homme qui aura laissé à la jeune demoiselle une impression si positive. Cette soirée n'aura pas eu que du négatif.

Alors qu'il allait s'éclipser par l'entrebâillement de la porte, il stoppe net sa progression dans l'attente de ce qui va suivre. Il la soupçonne d'avoir volontairement abordé le sujet en le sentant sur le départ…

Comme ça elle a parlé à Zini de cet infect parasite en des termes élogieux…

La jeune femme ne réagit pas de suite devant la perche que lui tend sa comparse.

- Zini est heureuse que la jeune demoiselle ne se soit pas sentie seule ni trop épouvantée au milieu de ces gens.

Lentement, il fait demi-tour et revient sur ses pas. Peinant à garder les idées claires tant la fatigue le terrasse, il s'adosse au mur qui jouxte l'issue.

- Pour vous dire la vérité, reprend la créature, Zini craignait que la jeune demoiselle ne subisse de mauvais traitements au manoir.

- C'est une pratique courante chez les sorciers de rudoyer leurs employés ? interroge la jeune femme.

Terrain glissant.

Il lance un regard appuyé à « la précieuse aide » que lui a accordé Dumbledore en maudissant son laxisme. Il sait pertinemment que l'orientation nouvelle qu'a prise la discussion n'est pas désintéressée. Les elfes de maison sont des créatures rusées : elle l'a senti sur le point de les quitter, alors elle s'est arrangée pour retenir son attention de manière suffisamment désagréable pour le maintenir ici sans pour autant qu'il puisse intervenir sans trahir le procédé peu glorieux qu'il a mis en œuvre afin de pouvoir les épier tout à son aise. Il sait aussi qu'elle sent sur elle le regard flamboyant qu'il lui adresse. Cette semi-cracmole n'aura pas été la seule bernée ce soir, songe-t-il avec une rage qu'il peine à contenir.

- Chez ceux-là en particulier ce serait plutôt une coutume, appuie l'elfe avec dans la voix un plaisir à le faire fulminer, qu'il devine sadique.

Ainsi elle constatera par elle-même sa bonne foi dans les avertissements qu'il lui a dispensés.

- Chez… chez « lui » aussi ?

- La jeune demoiselle veut parler du Maître ? Eh bien… pour reprendre ses propos, on peut dire que c'est plus compliqué que ça.

- Si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a tenu à me traîner là-bas ! s'indignent les prunelles brunes avec colère.

- Zini imagine que le Maître avait ses raisons mais… sachez jeune Miss, qu'il n'était pas dans les intentions initiales du Maître de se rendre à cette réception.

Cette créature démoniaque va beaucoup trop loin !

Après une gorgée qui la fait tousser, la fille plante son regard dans celui de l'elfe. Qu'est-ce qui l'a décidé ?

- Disons qu'il avait une affaire de la plus haute importance à régler, le raille la créature.

Elle ne comprendra pas l'allusion mais ce n'est de toute façon pas à elle qu'elle est adressée. Lui en revanche, a bien saisi la référence qu'elle lui jette à demi-mots avec une réticence peu convaincante.

- A quoi bon m'y avoir emmenée pour me faire rentrer en plein milieu de la soirée ? C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Il m'entraîne tout d'abord dans cette demeure horrible et me traite comme un nuisible, pour ensuite me mettre en garde contre les débordements qui sont susceptibles de s'y produire, puis finalement m'ordonner de regagner sa tanière de vieil ogre…

Ses joues déjà roses s'enflamment davantage à mesure que le ton monte.

- Franchement, à quoi joue-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dans la tête ?

Les pupilles que pose l'elfe sur sa camarade ont perdu toute trace de rouerie. Elle a perçu avant lui l'imminence de l'explosion ; la jeune femme est à bout de nerfs. Plus que jamais effondrée sur le carrelage froid, sa tête vient heurter d'un coup sec la porte du petit placard qui la maintient encore vaguement assise. Zini descend du tabouret sur lequel elle est perchée et s'avance doucement vers elle, les yeux chargés d'une compassion qu'il juge ridicule et inutile…

… Alors pourquoi ce goût amer dans sa bouche lorsqu'il croise les prunelles agitées ?

- Dis Zini, – le soudain tremblotement dans sa voix lui arrache un frisson dont il ne comprend pas l'origine – il va me tuer ?

Il se fige. La douche est glacée. La question, plus qu'affolée et infantile, lui révèle l'ampleur du désarroi dans lequel elle se trouve.

- Tu crois… tu crois que c'est ce qu'il cherche ?

- Miss, tente de l'apaiser sa congénère en déposant une main noueuse sur sa joue d'un air compatissant, les intentions du Maître ne sont pas à votre portée. Il n'est pas aisé de deviner ce qu'il a en tête mais… Zini est sûre d'une chose : personne sous ce toit n'en veut à la vie de la jeune demoiselle !

Le regard fixe, il ne parvient pas à sortir les mots acides de sa tête… et cette voix si désespérée…

Après quelques secondes d'un silence pesant durant lequel elle suit l'elfe des yeux à la façon d'une enfant perdue tandis que cette dernière s'accorde à lui servir un nouveau fond de verre – ponctué d'un « la jeune demoiselle ne supporte de toute évidence pas l'alcool, c'est le dernier » – , le timbre beaucoup plus assuré, elle reprend :

- Il… il m'a dit que si je parvenais à lui apporter la preuve que cet homme s'intéresse un tant soit peu à moi, il consentirait à me laisser partir d'ici.

C'est au tour de l'elfe de marquer un temps d'arrêt.

- Miss, fait-elle incertaine, je ne pense pas que…

- C'est lui qui me l'a promis ! la coupe la jeune femme.

Zini l'observe quelques secondes, l'air contrit.

- Et la jeune demoiselle pense-t-elle que ce jeune homme sera capable de lui apporter l'attention requise par le Maître ?

- Peut-être… après tout, il est tellement différent de son cousin et son oncle.

- Son cousin et son oncle ? interroge Zini, suspicieuse.

- Les personnes qui sont venues ici dernièrement, précise-t-elle.

Les yeux de l'elfe s'écarquillent.

- Les Malefoy ?

Un hochement de tête lui répond et tire le sorcier de ces pensées perturbatrices.

- Miss… Zini doit mettre la jeune demoiselle en garde.

Enfin !

Si sa précieuse alliée lui dépeint le sombre tableau de la famille Malefoy, il y a fort à parier que les soupçons qu'elle nourrit quant à la véracité de ses allégations se tasseront. Dès lors, elle se trouvera confrontée à sa propre bêtise. Elle va finir par réaliser que refuser d'écouter ses avertissements n'a fait que l'enliser dans une situation à présent inextricable… sauf à sacrifier une part d'amour propre qu'elle n'est certainement pas prête à lui concéder. Elle ne le fera pas et curieusement, la perspective de cette future leçon d'humilité ne le met pas en joie.

- La jeune demoiselle ne connait certes pas encore totalement le monde sorcier mais, si Zini devait lui conseiller d'éviter certains individus, les Malefoy seraient les premiers sur la liste !

**Cela vous a plu? J'ai le 22 sous le coude, à bon entendeur...**


End file.
